Mergers
by SpainDragonWriter
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN COMPLETADA] Cuando se inventaron los mergers, explotaron en popularidad. Después de todo, ¿a quién no le gustaría tener un poco de ADN Pokémon en sus venas y poder hablar con ellos y usar sus poderes? Pero el proceso es delicado. Más de un 50% de ADN Pokémon, y ya no eres humano. Serías un Pokémon salvaje que cualquier entrenador podría capturar y reclamar como suyo.
1. Fuerte como el hierro

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

—Por aquí, señor —dijo el soldado que había detrás de Brock, introduciéndolo en la habitación—. ¿Ya ha decidido qué merger le gustaría hoy?

Brock contuvo una risa. Lo retenían con amenazas, le obligaban a entrar en un laboratorio de los suyos, ¿y ahora el Team Rocket se tomaba la molestia de preguntar que ADN de Pokémon le gustaría tener combinado con el suyo en contra de su voluntad? Había cierto humor en la situación.

—¿Acaso tengo elección? —preguntó.

—Naturalmente, señor —respondió el soldado con una reverencia.

Brock miró alrededor de la sala. Dos siluetas con batas blancas y máscaras cubriéndoles los rostros esperaban junto a una bandeja con agujas y jeringas. No vio ninguna Pokéball, pero tenían que estar en alguna parte.

—No quiero apresurarle —dijo el soldado—, pero… ¿su elección, por favor?

Brock se centró en una diminuta ventana en la habitación con barras de hierro que aseguraban que nadie pudiera escapar por ahí. Nadie, de ninguna manera. Pero él no sería completamente humano por mucho más tiempo. Si ellos iban a forzar esta transformación en él, necesitaba un Pokémon con la fuerza de su parte, uno con la capacidad de vencer a esos asquerosos y conseguir escapar por fin. Algo tan duro como el hierro o… el acero.

—Elijo a… Steelix —dijo al final.

El soldado parecía aliviado.

—Ah, excelente elección. Túmbese, sin no le importa.

Brock tomó asiento en la cama y se recostó en esta. No se había olvidado de las pesadas correas que colgaban de los lados cuando entró y no se sorprendió cuando los soldados lo ataron por los pies, brazos y pecho.

 _Voy a salir de aquí_ , se prometió. _Huiré y me llevaré a Misty y Ash también. Incluso aunque no seamos enteramente humanos después…_

Una de las figuras dio un paso adelante e introdujo una aguja en su piel. Se sentía como hielo líquido metido a la fuerza en sus venas. Frío como el hierro.

Brock no comprendía el proceso en su totalidad, pero sabía que todos los mergers empezaban de esa manera, con algún tipo de suero que dejaba su cuerpo vulnerable a una alteración del ADN. Básicamente, Giovanni había desarrollado la tecnología que permitía a los humanos evolucionar igual que los Pokémon. O, mejor dicho, evolucionar enPokémon. Todo lo que se necesitaba una vez el suero estaba en su cuerpo era exponerlo a la piedra adecuada…

Brock no pudo ver qué hacía la otra figura, pero podía escucharla coger algo que rallaba al entrar en contacto con la bandeja de instrumentos. Casi había llegado la hora. El Team Rocket había sobreestimado enormemente sus habilidades con este. Los Onix eran notoriamente complicados de capturar, y los Steelix, incluso peor. Estaba seguro de que resistiría si le tiraban hasta una Ultraball después de su transformación.

Presionaron el suave borde de la piedra en su cuello. Brock respiró hondo. Sintió su cuerpo temblar con energía; los músculos de sus piernas se petrificaron primero y luego la sensación se repartió en su pecho y brazos. Esperaba que se detuviera ahí. Esto era un merger, no una absoluta metamorfosis. Pero la sensación no cedió. Brock notó como el calor en sus manos, dedos y cuello desaparecía y la sangre se convertía en hierro y piedra. El miedo controló su mente. ¿Qué cantidad del suero le habían inyectado? Se revolvió en contra de sus restricciones y, a pesar de su largo e inorgánico cuerpo, percibió como las correas se rendían ante su recién hallada fuerza.

Brock logró estirar el cuello lo suficiente para confirmar lo que ya se temía: sus piernas se habían unido en una revoltosa cola del Pokémon serpiente de hierro. Los miembros del Team Rocket se apartaron con tal de evitar ser apuñalados por las rocosas puntas de la cola de hierro. Entonces, al fin, las correas que retenían a Brock se rompieron. El científico que sostenía la Steelixita la dejó caer mientras Brock balanceaba su masiva cola y lo estampaba contra el muro más cercano. El soldado Rocket, el que lo había llevado hasta aquí, neciamente intentó agarrar su brazo; Brock se deshizo de él fácilmente. Demasiado fácilmente. Bajó la cabeza y miró sus manos; parecían manos de una estatua mal cortada. ¿Qué porcentaje de humano le quedaba? ¿Treinta por ciento? ¿Veinte? Brock se giró hacia la última científica en pie, la cual apretó un sujetapapeles aterrada, y abrió la boca para gritarle, para preguntarle cómo habían podido hacerle esto. Sin embargo, cuando pretendió vocalizar, solo emergió un débil gruñido de su garganta.

Brock entendió lo que había dicho. Cualquier Pokémon lo habría entendido con bastante claridad. Pero en los oídos de la científica, sus palabras se perdieron. Brock apoyó su cabeza entre sus frías manos de hierro. No era así como debía suceder. No se suponía que ellos dejaran que el suero fuera tan lejos. Mientras procuraba recomponerse y continuar con su plan de escape, Brock vio un destello de luz roja y notó algo tirando de él.

Brock se dio la vuelta y vio que la Pokéball que le habían lanzado no era negra y amarilla como el creía, sino morada. _Tienen Masterballs_ , descubrió. Casi se rio de lo estúpido que había sido. No había huida posible de esto. Nunca la hubo.

Brock bajó la cabeza y permitió que la luz roja tirara de él hacia la Pokéball. El pensamiento de convertirse en uno de los Pokémon de Giovanni le ponía enfermo. Pero quizá, con paciencia y tiempo, aún encontraría una manera de salvar a sus amigos.

Por ahora, eso era lo mejor que podía esperar.

-0-

 _Seis semanas antes…_

Giovanni fue alertado por primera vez a la sala de vigilancia por Pierce, el cual había empezado la tarea de liberar algo de espacio en los viejos discos duros. El oficial de élite había encontrado una gran cantidad de datos de los que no tenía idea. Giovanni se molestó al principio, listo para regañar a Pierce por ser incapaz de tratar un problema tan básico… hasta que vio los datos.

La mayor parte eran imágenes de vigilancia. Comenzó hace años con un chico que aparentaba unos diez años de edad en ese momento, probablemente abandonando su hogar para emprender su viaje como entrenador Pokémon. Le acompañaba un Pikachu, una elección de lo más inusual para un primer Pokémon. De hecho, gran parte de los datos parecían centrarse en el Pikachu. Quienquiera que hubiera tomado esas imágenes, había guardado cientos de horas acerca de la pequeña rata eléctrica.

Giovanni apuntó los nombres de los miembros que habían registrado todas esas tonterías y cuánto tiempo había pasado. Jessie y James. Y su última grabación conocida estaba fechada… ¿hace unos días?

Giovanni parpadeó de incredulidad. Sus dos subordinados, dios bendiga sus pobres almas tontas, habían estado acechando al chico y su Pokémon durante los último _cinco_ años.

—¿Quién es este chico? —murmuró Giovanni aún sin creerse lo que veía—. ¿Y por qué tenemos… —miró la parte inferior de la pantalla del ordenador— más de _cuatrocientas horas_ de grabaciones de él?

Como mucho, Giovani admitía que el joven le resultaba familiar. Debía haberse inmiscuido en los asuntos del Team Rocket en algún punto del pasado.

—Ah, sí, yo… em… estoy buscándolo ahora mismo, señor —respondió Pierce.

Giovanni alzó una ceja. Era muy extraño que su subordinado lo llamara por una cuestión antes de agotar todas las investigaciones posibles sobre la susodicha. Por suerte, Pierce no estaba alejado de la respuesta. Con unas cuantas pulsaciones en el teclado, extrajo la identificación de entrenador del niño (bueno, del adolescente).

—Su nombre es Ash Ketchum —dijo Pierce—, hijo de Delia Ketchum y…

Giovanni frunció el ceño.

—¿Delia Ketchum? Eso es imposible. —Se restregó la cabeza. Viejos recuerdos regresaron. Algunos muy, muy antiguos.

El Persian de Giovanni parecía sentir su estrés y frotó su cabeza en su pierna.

—Pon a Jessie y James al teléfono —gruñó Giovanni—. Tengo un trabajo para vosotros tres.

—Ahora mismo, señor —contestó Pierce y apagó el monitor estando de pie. Sin embargo, no alcanzó el teléfono de inmediato y se quedó mirando a lo lejos de una manera poco profesional.

Giovanni lo miró sutilmente.

—Pareces… distraído, oficial —comentó Giovanni—. ¿Va todo bien?

Pierce se recuperó rápidamente y asintió.

—Todo va bien, señor. Mis disculpas. Realizaré esa llamada ahora mismo.

* * *

 **Es la primera vez que traduzco una historia, de modo que confío en que se pueda seguir la trama sin muchos problemas, sobre todo cuando también he adaptado la escritura inglesa de diálogos entre comillas a los que son entre guiones, los cuales estoy acostumbrado a ver, y algunas expresiones lo más neutras posibles para que todos lo entiendan. Confío en que haya quedado una escritura amena y no tan sacada literalmente de un traductor.**

 **En cualquier caso, advierto que la traducción será bastante lenta por las otras historias que escribo (ya sea en esta página como fuera de esta) y porque estoy practicando, lo que significa que me cuesta mucho traducir, adaptar y revisar cada capítulo antes de subirlo. Espero que seais pacientes.**

 **Y si no lo sois y queréis leer más, tenéis la versión original en inglés de este fic con el mismo nombre (su autor está al principio de este capítulo), el cual estará siempre más adelantado que la traducción.**

 **Sin más que decir, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Agente Fiora

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

Cuando la agente Fiora entró en la vivienda Pokémon del Team Rocket, se encontró a un puñado de asistentes trabajando duro, mayormente limpiando jaulas y mezclando comida. Fiora agarró el arnés de Absol, caminó hacia adelante y sus débiles músculos temblaron en señal de protesta. Al menos Pierce la comprendía, incluso cuando ningún otro Rocket lo hacía. Él sabía que no era mejor discutir acerca de conseguir una silla de ruedas. Simplemente sacó a Absol un día, le puso el arnés para caminar y le entregó su Pokéball.

—Un préstamo —lo llamó—, para cuando necesites ayuda.

Él la había respetado lo suficiente con tal de no hacer oficial el trueque. Ciertamente, a ella le habría encantado poseer su propio Pokémon. Pero era mejor de esta manera. Los Pokémon también tenían sentimientos, y Fiora rechazaba traer a uno a su vida sabiendo el cual estaría de luto por ella al cabo de unos cuantos años.

—Otro día más de trabajo, ¿eh? —dijo Fiora.

—Ab-sol —respondió Absol.

Pasaron el área de descanso. Fiora tomaba cuidadosos pasos con Absol siguiéndole el ritmo a su lado, preparado para inclinarse en cualquier momento y estabilizarla siempre que fuera necesario.

Al menos cinco asistentes se detuvieron con tal de ofrecer el típico «¡buenos días, señora!» y «¿puedo ayudarla, señora?» y «Qué buen día hace hoy, ¿no, señora?». Era triste que ella no conociera la mitad de sus nombres. Lo había intentado, claro. Cuando ella comenzó por primera vez como jefa de cuidados… ¿hace dos años? Sí, eso sonaba correcto. Entonces su grupo de subordinados era pequeño. Pero su arsenal de secuaces parecía crecer exponencialmente últimamente, y cada vez Fiora trabajaba menos.

Ella y Absol realizaron las rondas habituales. Primero comprobaban el grupo del cuarto de juegos para saludar a sus amigos Pokémon, asegurarse de que estaban felices y se llevaban bien, y dar discursos a sus subordinados cada vez que su trabajo no dependía de sus (algunos dirían locos) estándares. Luego se iba a revisar el criadero interior y la sala de aislamiento que albergaba los «casos especiales».

Fiora pasó su tarjeta de identificación por el candado electrónico y la puerta de la sala de aislamiento se abrió con un sonido de despresurización. Fi no rehuía a los que eran más feos. Ellos aún eran Pokémon con auténticos sentimientos, después de todo. No importaba cuán retorcidos se vieran por fuera.

Fiora se quedó más tiempo con la jaula del recién llegado, intentando convencerlo para que comiera un poco.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto. Sé que no fue tu elección —canturreó—. Pero ahora posees habilidades que ningún Meowth jamás ha tenido. Piénsalo… ¡Eres tan raro como un Pokémon legendario! —Fiora deslizó y le acercó el cuenco de comida—. Aunque, si quieres ser tan poderoso como ellos, primero has de mantener tu fuerza. Así qué, toma. Es una receta propia. No más de esa comida hinchada, lo prometo.

El híbrido (no había dicho su nombre a nadie) cogió un trozo de comida y, después de una larga pausa, se la llevó a la boca. Fiora observó satisfecha como se lo tragaba e iba a por otro bocado. A veces, lo único que se necesitaba era un poco de adulación.

Fiora abandonó la sala de aislamiento y regresó al criadero, justo a tiempo para toparse con tres soldados discutiendo acerca de a quién le tocaba alimentar a Raven. Fiora los escuchó por un momento, tachando de absurdas algunas de las excusas. Entonces, cuando ya se aburrió, dio un paso adelante e hizo el trabajo de jefa.

—¡Parad de ser un puñado de nenazas y haced vuestro trabajo de una vez!

Sus súbditos se encogieron al instante, se encorvaron con intenciones de disculpa y se escabulleron hacia la jaula de Raven en la esquina más alejada. Fiora sonrió mientras los veía marchar, empapándose en la cálida sensación de poder. En ocasiones eran los pequeños disfrutes de la vida los que la hacían continuar avanzando.

Fiora entró en su habitación privada y se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio, todavía contemplando el drama a través de la ventana de cristal. ¿Cuánto tardarían hoy en pedirle ayuda después de que Raven les pateara el trasero? El récord de mayor tiempo estaba en los treinta segundos.

Fiora se recostó en su silla de cuero negro, la cual era simple y reconfortante y lo bastante alta para hacerla sentir importante. Ella sonrió abiertamente cuando vio el ataque torbellino de Raven lanzando a uno de los subordinados por los aires gritando mientras pasaba por la ventana de su oficina. Sintió como le pesaban los ojos. Un día más en el paraíso…

En sus sueños, Fiora se encontraba a sí misma, como a menudo pasaba, sentada frente al escritorio de Giovanni hace dos años y medio…

-0-

A Fiora no le gustaba aquella oficina ni la lujosa silla en su espalda. Se sentían demasiado como una muestra de alarde. Como en su antigua vida. Era pequeña a la sombra del alto escritorio de madera de roble, y estaba cansada de serlo.

Al menos, el hombre que se sentaba detrás de la mesa era real. Veía como sus ojos se entrecerraban. La esquina de su boca se contraía mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. No iba a compadecerse de ella porque estuviera enferma.

—Así que, ¿tú eres la indicada? —preguntó en un duro tono de jefe.

Fiora no esperaba menos del líder de una organización criminal multimillonaria. Contuvo su mirada y respondió.

—Sí, señor.

—Aquella que llamó a las puertas de mi gimnasio y amenazaba con exponerme a la policía.

—Sí, señor.

—Quien acosó a uno de mis agentes hasta que te trajo aquí… a mi oficina.

—Sí, señor.

La voz del hombre crecía, su cara se enrojecía con una tonalidad rojo tomate. Casi del mismo color que su elegante traje.

—Y ahora tienes el valor para sentarte ahí y exigir que yo, Giovanni, te convierta en un miembro de mi organización.

—Sí, señor.

Sus dedos repiquetearon en la mesa. La mayoría de sus subordinados ya se habrían ido o, por lo menos, se habrían encogido de miedo un poco. Por fuera, Fiora sabía que se vía como el tipo de persona que se achicaría. Físicamente era todo huesos y piel, con una complexión no exactamente pálida y de material que decía que no defendería su posición y se arriesgaría a salir perjudicada. En otra vida, muy seguramente se habría hecho pedazos en cuanto alzó su voz. Pero ahora había abandonado a aquella persona en una explosiva llamarada por la gloria del Team Rocket.

Aunque aún debía hacer las cosas oficiales.

Fiora miró a un lado y encontró a Pierce. Probablemente el único amigo que tenía en el mundo. Irónico, ya que apenas se conocían. ¿Se podía considerar amistad un par de visitas y unas cuantas llamadas a lo largo de cuatro años?

Ella esperaba que sí.

Pierce tomó su señal, levantando el pesado maletín y colocándolo sobre el escritorio de Giovanni.

Fiora se aclaró la garganta.

—Sé que le he causado algún que otro problema, y me gustaría hacer las paces. De modo que, acepte este simbólico soborno como muestra de mi más honesta disculpa.

Giovanni parpadeó y Fiora le devolvió una sonrisa. Él volteó las pestañas del maletín, levantó la tapa y, descansando en una almohada de terciopelo rojo, alzó una estatua. Nada sofisticado. Simplemente la típica estatua de un Persian de diez mil años de antigüedad, cuando estas se cincelaban a mano y se engastaban con rubíes.

Giovanni dejó la estatua, centrada y enfrente de su escritorio, permitiendo que Pierce se llevara el maletín. Luego se sentó y juntó los dedos.

—Tienes treinta segundos.

Más que suficiente, pues ella solo necesitaba cinco.

—Mi nombre es Fiora Bloodstone Sycamore y quiero que me conviertas en un miembro del Team Rocket.

Fiora observó como el hombre levantaba una ceja en la última parte, tal y como suponía que actuaría. La única cosa útil que su padre le dio: un nombre que venía con una reputación.

—Sycamore… —murmuró Giovanni—. Un destacado experto de Kalos especializado en la megaevolución Pokémon…

El hombre ya estaba escribiendo a una mano, pestañeando casi imperceptiblemente, en un monitor sobre su mesa.

—El mismo. Oh, no se moleste en buscarme en su archivo. Aparentemente, desatender a una niña enferma solo ensuciaría su imagen —advirtió Fiora. Las palabras salieron de su lengua muy fácilmente. Demasiado fácil, diría alguien. Después de todo, se suponía que la familia debía permanecer unida, ¿verdad?

Supuestamente, su padre nunca recibió la circular. O todavía no estaba seguro de que ella fuera su… lo cual era realmente patético, teniendo en cuenta cuánto tomó de él. Tenía sus ojos azules, su cabello salvaje y oscuro, su amor por los Pokémon y su hambre por aprender. Ah, sí, y la voluntad para abandonar a la familia con la finalidad de perseguir sus propias metas. Eso también lo obtuvo de él.

—¿Enferma de qué? —inquirió Giovanni. Ahí no hubo condolencias. Nada de andar con cuidado a su alrededor como si estuviera hecha de cristal. Giovanni era un verdadero hombre de negocios y quería conocer todos los riesgos antes de realizar una inversión en ella.

—ADN malo —respondió Fiora.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?

Pierce se tensó a su lado. Daba la sensación de que estaba punto de decir algo, pero luego cerró la boca.

Fiora no retrocedió.

—Dos años. Quizá tres.

Ella dio unas palmaditas en el brazo de Pierce, sobresaltándole. Pierce regresó al escritorio de Giovanni y puso un segundo maletín sobe este. Fiora se reclinó en el cómodo sillón sin romper el contacto visual con Giovanni.

—Esta es mi propuesta. Me conviertes en un miembro del Team Rocket. Me das un trabajo… y me refiero a un trabajo de verdad. Nada de estar sentada y en silencio como esos asistentes-investigadores basura que requieren neuronas. Haces eso, y te serviré lealmente por el resto de mi vida. Empezando ahora.

Pierce abrió el maletín con una floritura y un brillo de codicia en los ojos de Giovanni hizo que el corazón de Fiora se disparara.

Dentro del maletín había la última pizca de moralidad de Fiora, descansando en relucientes y nítidas hileras. Ella había entregado al líder del Team Rocket la investigación de la vida entera de un hombre realizada con esfuerzo y sacrificio para que hiciera tantos experimentos malignos como quisiera. Fiora casi deseaba que su padre estuviera ahí en ese instante, si pudiera ver su cara. Bueno, no se puede conseguir todo.

—¿Tenemos un trato?

Giovanni cerró el maletín y gesticuló con tal de que Pierce se fuera a otra parte. A su malvado laboratorio, probablemente.

—Por favor, llámame jefe.

—Sí, jefe.

Giovanni pulsó un botón de su intercomunicador.

—¡Jessie! ¡James! Por favor, escoltad a la Agente Fiora a orientación.

—¡Sí, jefe! —contestaron dos voces al unísono.

Giovanni se gibó de satisfacción y miró a su espalda a través de la mesa hacia ella

—Se te dará el papeleo. Llénalo con tus… necesidades personales. Y tus habilidades, por supuesto.

—Sí, jefe.

Ambos se levantaron y ella le estrechó la mano. Detrás del escritorio el suelo el Persian de Giovanni se levantó de una almohada de terciopelo, se estiró y bostezó. Estaba bien alimentado y bien cepillado. Giovanni claramente era un hombre el cual amaba lo que consideraba valioso y valoraba lo que amaba.

Fiora dio al Pokémon un amistosa palmadita en la cabeza cuando este se le acercó a olerla. Cierto, tal vez ella nunca llegaría a ser tan valorada como su preciada mascota. O incluso como a uno de sus subordinados. Por al menos ahora, aquí, tenía la oportunidad de intentarlo.

-0-

El recuerdo se borró de su mente y despertó a la sensación de patas sobre ella y la voz de un Pokémon justo en su cara.

—¡Ab-SOL!

Los ojos de Fiora se abrieron completamente. Absol se veía en pánico. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado intentando despertarla? Ella alcanzó a acariciar al Pokémon en la parte trasera de su cuerno en forma de hoz, procurando ignorar el temblor en su mano.

—Estoy bien. Solo descansaba la vista.

—¡Absol! ¡Absol! ¡Ab-sol! —la sermoneó el Pokémon. Resultaba un tanto conmovedor.

Fiora se enderezó, rodando sus hombros. Gracias a dios, Absol no le había permitido dormitar mucho tiempo. Ya era suficientemente malo que sus compañeros Rocket empezaran a darle miradas de lástima. Lo último que necesitaba era que la vieran desmayada en su escritorio.

Mientras se restregaba los ojos, se percató vagamente de la puerta de su habitación abriéndose. Alguien la llamó.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡No estaba durmiendo! —Fiora fijó sus borrosos ojos en la puerta y vio a Pierce entrando—. Oh, eres tú. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar fuera, no sé, dirigiendo el proyecto del que seas director?

Pierce cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta la burla.

—Te traigo el almuerzo.

—Oh, gracias. —Fiora no estaba hambrienta. No lo había estado en un buen rato, en realidad. Pero Pierce se había salido con la suya para mimarla esta vez. Sándwich de huevo, su comida favorita, tostado hasta un perfecto marrón dorado. Zumo fresco de bayas cítricas. Incluso una servilleta bien doblada. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era probarlo y seguirle la corriente. Le dio un mordisco—. Te olvidaste de las bayas de tomate.

—No me he olvidado — replicó Pierce alzando un dedo—. Se supone que ya no puedes consumir comida picante, ¿te acuerdas? Órdenes del doctor.

Fiora gruñó.

—Si, sí. No más comida picante. No más actividades exhaustivas. No más diversión de ningún tipo. —Le dio otro mordisco al sándwich y suspiró decepcionada por el suave sabor—. ¿Vas a decirme lo que realmente quieres? Por el aspecto de este almuerzo, tiene pinta de que será algo que no me va a gustar.

Pierce se restregó la nuca. Odiaba cuando podía leerle como un libro abierto, aunque, en su defensa, era aburridamente predecible.

—Bueno, me han asignado una nueva misión. Parto mañana con los Agentes Jessie y James…

Fiora soltó un sonido de disgusto.

—¡Agh! ¿Tweedle-Diva y Tweedle-Dunce? Muy bien, fuera eso. ¿Qué has hecho para cabrear al jefe?

—¿Qué…? ¡Nada! —Pierce sacudió la cabeza—. De todas maneras, eso no importa. Lo que importa es que voy a estar fuera unos días y les pregunté a los Agentes Butch y Cassidy…

—No.

—… que cuidaran de ti.

—Olvídalo. Ni hablar. No va a pasar. —Fiora se cruzó de brazos, con el calor aumentándose en su rostro. Así que eso era lo que quería de ella. Conformidad. Pues bien, eso no iba a ocurrir, ni por un millón de sándwiches de huevo—. No necesito a un par de imbéciles ruidosos que contarán a toda la organización cómo me cuesta una hora solo para salir de la cama.

No debía haber dicho eso. Los ojos de Pierce ya se estaban llenando de preocupación. El tipo de mirada que hacía que ella lo abrazara y lo abofeteara a la vez. Le había advertido que no se encariñara con ella desde el principio. Pero el tonto sentimental tuvo que hacer oídos sordos.

Fiora negó con la cabeza y obligó a su voz a mantenerse firme mientras respondía.

—Estaré bien con Absol. Por favor, solo cumple tu misión. Seguiré aquí cuando vuelvas.

Intentó sonreír, pero sabía que era un gesto agridulce. Pierce no era un idiota. No sería capaz de decir eso por mucho más tiempo, y los dos lo sabían.

—Muy bien —dijo Pierce—, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa…

—Hostiga a Butch y Cassidy, lo sé. A todo esto, ¿cuál es esa nueva misión? ¿Enseñar a los dos títeres a atarse los cordones de los zapatos?

Pierce agarró el marco de la puerta.

—Giovanni… cree reconocer a un chico de unas imágenes de videovigilancia que encontré o, por lo menos, el nombre de la familia.

—¿Un chico? —A Fiora no le gustaba como sonaba eso. Ni una pizca—. ¿Qué clase de chico?

—No lo sé, un adolescente —replicó Pierce. Sonaba exasperado. Entonces entrecerró los ojos hacia ella—. Deja de ser paranoica. El jefe te respeta, lo cual es mucho más de lo que podría decir de la mayoría de la gente. Incluso si esta es una misión de reclutamiento, y aclaro que no dijo que lo fuera, tu posición se encuentra más que segura.

—Más le vale.

Fiora se despidió de Pierce con una sacudida de mano que significaba claramente «vete y déjame volver al trabajo», sobre todo cuando aún no había hecho nada de papeleo esta mañana. Tampoco es que fuera a empezar ahora. Cuando Pierce finalmente se fue, ella hurgó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, cogió una botella de salsa picante de bayas de tomate y echó un buen pegote en su medio comido sándwich. Luego se recostó en la silla, levantó los pies y comió lentamente, saboreando cada bocado picante.

-0-

Sabrina se movió ansiosamente en su silla parecida a un trono en su gimnasio. La estancia estaba en silencio ahora… ningún entrenador nuevo irrumpiendo en ella, los Pokémon recuperándose… y era en esos momentos en los que más probablemente ella tuviera sus premoniciones, aunque fueran vagos y no necesariamente útiles.

Sabrina cerró los ojos y sintió una vieja sensación… ese tirón en lo más recóndito de su ser, esa inextinguible sed de poder. Ella podía notar que se le brindaría la oportunidad de tener más… mucho más de lo que ya tenía. Pero la oferta venía acompañada de un precio… una gran decisión tendría que hacerse por su parte si el trato valía la pena. No podía sentir nada más allá de ese punto, y eso la frustraba más de lo que ella misma podría explicar.

Escuchó el chirrido de las bisagras; un rayo de luz se extendió por el rojo suelo del gimnasio mientras la puerta se abría poco a poco. Sabrina se sorprendió, absolutamente despierta de su trance de ensueño.

—¿Señorita Sabrina? —la llamó la tímida voz de una estudiante. Su nombre era Zoe. La chica era una joven entrenadora prometedora. O, al menos, era una estudiante capaz de doblar cucharas sin que le explotara un vaso sanguíneo—. Señorita Sabrina, ¿va todo bien?

Sabrina se enderezó.

—Sí… —dijo lentamente.

¿Había compartido lo que había visto? No, no pudo. Todavía no. Quizá cuando los detalles comenzaran a revelarse, ella podría buscar consejo. Por ahora, el mejor movimiento era esperar y dejar que el destino siguiera su curso.

—Sí —aseguró a Zoe, con más confianza esta vez—. Sí, estoy bien.


	3. Una rápida rendición

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

Ash no conocía mayor dolor que ver a un Pokémon sufrir. Y ver a su Pikachu sufriendo era el peor de todos. El Team Rocket lo sabía; lo había demostrado muchas veces en el pasado. Solo que ahora tenía la mala fortuna de haberlo empleado contra él.

Atravesando la región de Kanto en una corta visita, Ash tuvo la suerte de poder saludar a Misty y Brock. Dando un paseo a lo largo de la hermosura de los picos del monte Moon, viejos recuerdos fluyeron de nuevo en la mente del chico. Casi estuvo a punto de pedir a Misty a modo de broma que le prestara su bicicleta, pero se contuvo ya que probablemente ella no apreciaría la broma.

Fue cuando los tres tomaron un camino a lo largo de los acantilados de la montaña que Ash empezó a ponerse ligeramente nervioso. No podía explicar por qué exactamente, solo que tenía el presentimiento de que estaban siendo observados. Casi avisó a sus amigos de que tal vez sería mejor dar marcha atrás… pero no era como si pudiera ver la amenaza, y Misty insistía en que las vistas desde lo alto de los acantilados eran tan hermosas… se calló y continuó andando. Por un rato, todo parecía ir bien. Las vistas a lo alto del camino realmente eran asombrosas; las montañas que los Clefairy llamaban hogar se extendían kilómetros y kilómetros. Pero el momento en el que Ash comenzó a bajar la guardia fue ideal para que el Team Rocket atacara.

No hubo ninguna advertencia, ningún lema. Una silueta oscura se precipitó desde el cielo y agarró a Pikachu. Ash alertó a sus amigos mientras Pikachu naturalmente intentaba defenderse, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que lo había agarrado parecía menospreciar hasta el ataque eléctrico más poderoso.

—Me temo que eso no va a funcionar esta vez —dijo una voz. Ash miró como tres figuras emergían de entre las sombras de los árboles más cercanos. Jessie y James, los conocía muy bien, pero en vez de Meowth a su lado, había un tercer miembro del Team Rocket de pelo negro y ojos fríos—. Perdonad la intromisión. Me llamo Pierce. Debería avisarte, mi Gliscor es de un nivel muy alto, y su categoría de tipo tierra lo hace inmune a los ataques eléctricos. Me temo que tu Pikachu se halla a su merced ahora mismo.

Tenía razón. La comprensión creó un nudo retorciéndose en el estómago de Ash. Ligeramente vio a Misty y Brock entrando por su lado, apoyándole. Pero su mente no se centró en ellos, sino en el miembro del Team Rocket que se encontraba de pie frente a los árboles toqueteando una Pokéball. Su cara estaba desprovista de misericordia.

—Te lo advierto —dijo Ash—, deja a Pikachu en paz y largaos o…

Pierce estrechó los ojos, fríos como cristales verdes. Entonces dio una señal a su Gliscor, el cual mantenía firmemente atrapado a Pikachu, y este voló más allá del acantilado.

—Creo que no estás en la posición de exigir nada.

Observando la inmensa altura desde la cual se hallaba ahora suspendido, Pikachu lloró aterrado, realizando un vano intento de aferrarse a su captor. Gliscor, a cambio, le dio un pellizco en la pata.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —gritó Ash, haciendo eco de su voz a través de las montañas. Su corazón se atascó en su garganta.

Ni el Team Rocket podía caer tan bajo. No se atreverían… no matarían a un Pokémon, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera Jessie y James parecían seguros. Jessie, aunque sonriendo de forma engreída, tenía sudores cayendo por su frente y James meramente arrastraba los pies y miraba al suelo como si se sintiera culpable por solo estar ahí.

—¡Aguanta, Pikachu! —chilló Ash a su amigo—. ¡Voy a salvarte!

Brock ya tenía su mano en su cinturón de Pokéballs cuando Pierce levantó un dedo hacia él, haciendo un sonido de desaprobación.

—Vamos, vamos. No cometáis ninguna locura —avisó—. Mi Gliscor tiene órdenes de soltar a Pikachu si presiente la más minúscula amenaza de vuestro grupo. Te sugiero que te quedes calmado.

Brock maldijo por lo bajo, pero separó la mano de cinturón.

—¡No os saldréis con la vuestra! —gruñó Misty—. Habéis intentado capturar a Pikachu un millón de veces en el pasado, y fallasteis en todas.

—Oh, no estamos tras Pikachu —puntualizó Jessie—. De hecho, no vamos tras ningún Pokémon.

Y apuntó a Ash.

—Exacto —añadió James—. Nuestro jefe nos pidió que te entregáramos una invitación personal. ¿Qué te parece unirte al Team Rocket?

Las manos de Ash se cerraron y formaron puños.

—No debisteis haber venido hasta aquí solo para preguntarme eso. Mi respuesta es no.

—Oh, querido —replicó Jessie—, me temo que un «no» no se encuentra entre las opciones que nos dio el jefe. Aunque creo que aceptaremos un «sí» o un «absolutamente». ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo?

—Gli…

Gliscor sonrió y aleteó con más fuerza, elevándose todavía más. Pikachu se veía como estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Ash también sintió lo mismo. Después de todas las veces en las que lucharon contra el Team Rocket, ¿era así como terminaba el conflicto? ¿Con una estúpida amenaza y una rendición? Mientras miraba abajo, hacia los árboles que parecían juguetes desde las alturas, se dio cuenta de que no tenía alternativa. Pensar en perder a Pikachu lo rasgaba de una manera que nada podría igualarlo. Si unirse a las filas del Team Rocket mantenía a salvo a Pikachu, ni siquiera había que cuestionárselo. Ash levantó las manos.

—De acuerdo, me rindo. O lo que sea que queráis escuchar.

—¡Ash! —gritaron a la vez Brock y Misty. Él no les dirigió la cara. No había manera alguna de hablar de esto.

Jessie y James pestañearon sorprendidos, como la sumisión de Ash vinera más fácilmente de lo que imaginaban. Pierce simplemente asintió, como si no esperara nada más.

—Tu Pikachu está a salvo cuando te hallas bajo nuestra custodia —dijo Pierce—. Hay un helicóptero esperando para escoltarte hasta las oficinas en la próxima repisa. —Comenzó a andar y le indicó que lo siguiera—. Vamos. —Ash caminó detrás de él. Si Pikachu estaba a salvo, era todo lo que importaba.

—¡E-Esperad un segundo! —chilló Misty. Pierce no hizo nada para reconocerla—. La cosa es… que Ash, Brock y yo somo un equipo.

—¿Lo somos? —dijo Brock confundido.

Ash no le culpaba. Sí, habían viajado juntos por mucho tiempo, pero eso fue hace años. Ahora cada uno había tomado su propio camino desde entonces. Y desde que esta pelea contra el Team Rocket había finalizado, Misty no tenía razón alguna para iniciar otra.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres venir tú también, pequeña? —se burló Jessie.

Misty apretó los dientes.

—A cuestión de los hechos, ¡sí! —anunció.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Ash, solo para que su eco se escuchara en todos aquellos que le rodeaban.

Misty colocó sus manos en sus caderas como si el desconcierto de todos la envalentonara.

—No vas a hacer esto solo, Ash —dijo—. Sea lo que sea lo que quieran estos perdedores, voy a estar a tu lado.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —preguntó Brock dando un paso al frente—. He viajado con Ash por más tiempo que tú. ¿No debería ir yo también en esta arriesgada aventura?

—Lo siento, pero la invitación no era para todos. —Jessie dio un respingo y se volvió para irse. Pierce puso su mano para detenerla.

—Vosotros dos —comentó—. Ambos sois líderes de gimnasio, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que lo somos —estalló Misty.

—Nuestros gimnasios tienen el personal suficiente para ajustarse a nuestra ausencia —agregó Brock con un tono muy profesional.

Una ligera sonrisa apareció en la cara de Pierce.

—Creo que el jefe estaría más que complacido de encontrarse con vosotros dos. Por, favor, acompañadnos.

Y con un gesto informal, comenzó a liderar un grupo de seis por las empinadas pasarelas del monte Moon.

-0-

Pierce debía felicitarse. Los objetivos estaban asegurados; otro trabajo bien hecho. El camión no estaba precisamente diseñado para cargar con prisioneros humanos, aunque tenía espacio para Pokémon de todos los tamaños. Recientemente, el Team Rocket había capturado dos Blastoise y un Emboar y sus jaulas todavía seguían en el camión, con las dimensiones perfectas para albergar a los mocosos lloricas a los que les habían mandado atrapar.

Sus Pokéball, por supuesto, fueron inmediatamente guardadas bajo llave en una caja por Pierce y dejada en el asiento del pasajero. Pierce ordenó a James que condujera. El tipo era un imbécil, pero al menos sabía mantener el camión en la carretera. Eso dejaba a Jessie aplastada entre los dos.

Había un Pokémon que Pierce no había metido en su Pokéball. El Pikachu. Lógicamente, le había pedido su Pokéball a su entrenador, pero este no poseía ninguna. La pequeña rata amarilla básicamente había seguido a su entrenador todo este tiempo. Ahora, obviamente, descansaba inconsciente en una caja mucho más pequeña en el regazo de Pierce. Jessie y James estaban llenos de júbilo. No porque habían cumplido una misión con éxito por una vez en sus patéticas vidas, ni tan siquiera porque lo habían logrado sin ser quemados, casi ahogados, electrocutados o lanzados por los aires en sus intentos de derrotar al entrenador que Giovanni solicitaba.

No, parecía que la razón de su insoldable atolondramiento era porque tenían en sus manos al Pikachu de ese entrenador. A Pikachu. Uno de los Pokémon más comunes en ciudad Verde. Jessie no paraba de aplaudir de placer cada vez que miraba la jaula, golpeando las costillas de Pierce con el codo en el proceso, y James tarareaba y se sacudía mientras agarraba el volante.

Pierce volteó los ojos. Esos dos no habían tenido al Meowth con ellos últimamente; tal vez el Pokémon gato era el pegamento que los mantenía apartados de la locura.

—Entregaremos todos los Pokémon que hemos capturado a Fiora —les comunicó Pierce mientras el camión se metía por el garaje del gimnasio de ciudad Verde.

James se paralizó. Jessie se puso nerviosa y dejó de acariciar la jaula del Pikachu. Se podía apreciar una vena hinchada en su frente.

—Espera, ¿Esa bruja sigue aquí? —gruñó.

Pierce apretó los dientes.

—Es un miembro del Team Rocket, igual que vosotros. Y, francamente, ¡es más competente en sus peores días que cualquiera de los dos a lo largo de vuestras patéticas vidas!

Los prisioneros del camión, incluido el Pokémon, se sobresaltaron al final de su oración. ¿Había empezado a gritar? ¿Qué le pasaba? Normalmente, cuando alguien lo irritaba, meramente lo sobornaría, mentiría y robaría hasta conseguir la información con tal de hacer de su vida una completa desgracia. Eso sería lo que hubiera hecho. Gritar era poco digno.

Pierce se aclaró la garganta.

—Preparad los Pokémon. En cuanto a nuestros… otros invitados… —se dio la vuelta y pasó la mirada por los dos líderes de gimnasio— La seguridad adicional los está esperando y serán escoltados hasta sus respectivas celdas en el sótano.

El grupo llegó a ciudad Verde en unas pocas horas, y el proceso de traslado comenzó sin contratiempos. James introdujo el camión en su punto de descarga y los tres soldados Rocket llevaron a los prisioneros a sus celdas. Pierce desbloqueó las jaulas una a una, teniendo especial cuidado en el chico que Giovanni había pedido que le trajeran.

—Tu nombre era Ash, ¿no? —recordó Pierce de repente. Un nombre de lo menos memorable; no le extrañaba que se le hubiera olvidado. Salió del camión y se inclinó para coger la caja de las Pokéball y la jaula de Pikachu.

Entonces, uno de los soldados gritó:

—Esto… ¿señor? Es posible que… ¡Au!... ¡Es posible que necesitemos ayuda!

Pierce agarró la caja se dirigió a la parte trasera del camión.

—¡No voy a ninguna parte sin Pikachu! —bramaba Ash.

Los dos líderes de gimnasio, aunque no pedían nada exigente, igualmente no hacía las cosas fáciles a su personal. Brock pisoteó el pie del guarda que lo llevaba y Misty mordió la mano del suyo dos veces.

Pierce gruñó de frustración. Se acercó a sus súbditos, listo para sermonearles de lo absurdamente estúpido que resultaba venir a por los prisioneros sin ningún tipo de control. Entonces se oyó una voz.

—¿Requerís que os eche una mano ahí?

Fiora salió de la esquina con Absol siguiéndole el ritmo obedientemente. Giró un rollo de cinta adhesiva, sonriendo con cierto aire de soberbia mientras se lo tiraba al soldado más próximo. La cinta golpeó de lleno la frente del soldado antes de que la cogiera. Luego ella proyectó su voz con un alto volumen para llamar la atención de todos.

—¡Escuchad! Podemos hacer esto por las buenas, o por las muy buenas. Vosotros elegís.

Brock y Misty se tranquilizaron y, después de una considerable pausa, también se calmó Ash. Jessi y James, aunque no eran el objetivo de la ira de Fiora, se encogieron y retrocedieron.

Impresionante. Incluso ahora, con lo enferma que estaba, Fiora era capaz de manejar la situación. Aquello sorprendía a Pierce.

—Sabia decisión —dijo Pierce asintiendo con aprobación—. Lleváoslos.

Los soldados hicieron lo que por fin debían haber hecho. Y, esta vez, Brock y Misty se fueron sin montar un revuelo.

—¡Chicos! —los llamó Ash. Habría intentado ir con ellos si no fuera porque Pierce lo agarró por la camiseta.

—No, tú te quedas. El jefe tiene planes para ti.

Fiora se les acercó seriamente. Pierce pudo ver como jadeaba por el esfuerzo de andar más deprisa. Absol soltó un feliz ladrido como saludo cuando finalmente se reunieron.

—Hola, Absol. Confío en que hayas mantenido todo bajo control durante mi ausencia.

—Ab-sol-ab —dijo el Pokémon alzando la barbilla.

Fiora volteó la vista. Examinó a Ash de arriba abajo mientras lentamente recobraba el aliento.

—Así que… ¿este es el chico?

—Sí —contestó Pierce mirando al adolescente en cuestión.

Como suponía, Pierce encontró a Ash estudiando a Fiora como si se tratara de una nueva especie de Pokémon. No se molestaba en ser sutil en lo más mínimo. Tampoco es que le importara a Fiora. Ella prefería áspera rudeza a miradas por encima del hombro y susurros a sus espaldas. Sin embargo…

Pierce se aclaró la garganta.

—Ella es la agente Fiora —informó a Ash—. Es la jefa de cuidados y se ocupará de tus Pokémon cuando no se estén usando.

Ash pestañeó.

—Espera… ¿Vais a quedároslos?

—Nos los entregaste voluntariamente, si mal no recuerdo.

La cara del adolescente palideció. Como si realmente no hubiera entendido lo que significaba «unirse al Team Rocket». Obviamente, no era el Lanturn más brillante del océano. O era eso o había estado tan ocupado intentando salvar la vida de Pikachu que no había considerado en lo que podría pasar al resto de sus Pokémon. Mala suerte para él.

Pierce sintió los ojos de Fiora clavados en él. Los levantó y se asustó al ver una chispa de furia en ellos.

—No hables de los Pokémon como si fueran meras herramientas, Pierce. Es grosero —le sermoneó.

Pierce se esclareció la garganta, procurando mantener un aspecto profesional incluso cuando le ofreció la jaula del Pikachu y la caja de las Pokéball de la manera más apaciguada posible.

—De todos modos… aquí están tus nuevos cargos.

—¿Sus nuevos cargos? —irrumpió Jessie—. ¿Por qué debería llevarse a Pikachu?

—¡Eso! —intervino James—. Deberíamos ser nosotros los que se lo dieran al jefe.

Fiora hizo un ademán de despedida.

—Pierce ha terminado una misión en pocas horas que vosotros habéis estado fallando durante años, ¿y os pensáis que el jefe quiere veros? Por favor. Tendréis suerte si conserváis los trabajos al acabar el día.

Pierce notó que sonreía mientras veía a James bajar la cabeza. A su lado, Jessie se enrojeció.

—Pero serás…

Jessie apretó los puños y las venas de su frente palpitaban mientras Fiora alcanzaba la jaula de Pikachu.

—Pi… —protestó Pikachu. Intentó levantarse, pero se desmayó de nuevo expulsando leves chispas de sus mejillas.

Ash sintió como estuviera a punto de enfermar. Y Fiora se giró hacia Pierce tan rápido como un Seviper.

—¿Qué demo…? ¿Qué le ha pasado a este Pikachu? No me digas que te fuiste sin ninguna poción encima.

—No, yo… —titubeó Pierce.

Esto no era bueno.

—Entonces, ¿te olvidaste de curarlo o simplemente no te importó lo más mínimo? —Fiora le dio un puñetazo a Pierce. En realidad, solo le pegó en el hombro con todas sus fuerzas y todo su enfado. Y le siguió gritando—. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado?

Fiora se tambaleó y se puso a toser.

Eso no era bueno.

Sin pensarlo, Pierce soltó la jaula de Pikachu justo para que Jessie pudiera evitar que cayera al suelo.

—Te has pasado…

Fiora lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No. —Tosió—. No me he pasado… —Tosió otra vez—. Estoy bien. He de llevar a Pikachu a… —tosió de nuevo— tratamiento.

En ese instante Jessie dio un paso adelante con una mirada seca en su rostro.

—Nosotros no encargaremos del Pokémon del bobalicón.

—Sí —la apoyó James—. Dejánoslo todo a nosotros.

Fiora gruñó.

—Si os atrevéis a poner un pie en mi guardería…

Pierce miró a su alrededor, deslizando la cabeza.

—¡Silencio! —señaló velozmente a Jessie y James—. Vosotros dos, llevad a los Pokémon a la guardería, pero no se os ocurra tocar nada hasta que Fiora llegue. Fiora, descansa. Es una orden, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella lo miró con más dureza, con sus ojos tornándose fríos y turbulentos como cascadas heladas.

—De acuerdo, _señor_ , lo que usted diga, _señor_ , ¿quiere que le besuquee las botas mientras estoy en ello, _señor_?

Pierce masajeó su sien.

—Solo… vete.

Ella tiró del arnés de Absol, conduciéndolo bruscamente lejos. El Pokémon la miró con inquietud mientras se marchaban por el pasillo. Jessie y James corrieron alegremente, yendo en otra dirección.

—¡Pika! —llamó Pikachu a Ash. Era leal salvo por un defecto, ese. Seguramente no iba a llevar bien la transferencia de custodia del Team Rocket. Si tan solo los idiotas de Jessie y James hubieran podido capturarle antes…

—¡Aguanta, amigo! ¡Te sacaré de ahí de alguna manera! —retornó la llamada Ash, posiblemente intentando animarse tanto él como a su amigo.

Pierce dio un empujón en el hombro de Ash.

—Venga, vamos.

—¿Dónde me llevas? —inquirió Ash.

—El jefe ha reservado una habitación especial para ti. Espero que la encuentres cómoda.

Ash apretó los dientes, pero obedeció. Tampoco es que tuviera otra opción.

Pierce lo condujo dentro hasta un ascensor exprés cuyas puertas se abrieron con el pasar de su tarjeta de identificación. Después de bajar diez pisos, salieron hacia un laberinto de pasadizos que recordaban más a los que tendría habitualmente un hotel que a los de la sede de una organización criminal: suelo enmoquetado, papel pintado de lujo, incluso sonaba una agradable música de fondo. Era bastante reconfortante, la verdad. No como los pisos inferiores, los cuales todos tenían unas paredes de metal resplandeciente, blancos azulejos y parpadeantes luces fluorescentes. Aun así, eran mejores de lo que habían sido las calles.

Pronto llegaron a su destino. El jefe había hecho todo esto, dándole al chico una suite bastante espaciosa con una cama, una sala de estar e incluso una pequeña cocina. Ya había una mesa de comida preparada con una extensión que fácilmente podía competir con el buffet de una fiesta del personal. Tampoco es que Ash fuera a comer nada de eso. Aún se estaba haciendo preguntas, incluso cuando Pierce lo empujó dentro mientras dejaba la puerta a medio cerrar.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere tu jefe de mí exactamente?

—Tendrás que preguntárselo tú cuando te encuentres con él más tarde. —Pierce hizo una pausa. ¿no se olvidaba de algo? —. Ah, sí, una cosa más. Necesitaré tu gorra.

Ash se quedó boquiabierto, luego simplemente se enfadó. Se lo quitó y lo tiró al pecho de Pierce, el cual tuvo que buscarlo a tientas y sacó una mueca de disgusto al recoger el sudoroso objeto. Pierce agarró la gorra con dos dedos y manteniendo las distancias con esta.

—Volveré para recogerte en cuanto el jefe esté listo. Mientras tanto, por favor, ponte cómodo. Vas a estar aquí una buena temporada.


	4. La piedra trueno

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

—Por aquí —dijo Jessie haciendo señas con la cabeza debido a que sus manos estaban un poco ocupadas en ese momento.

James miró curiosamente el pasillo por el que se estaban moviendo.

—Esto… ¿Jessie? Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿el plan no era llevar a Pikachu y a los otros Pokémon del bobalicón a la oficina del jefe antes de que Pierce escribiera el informe y destruya nuestra carrera y reputación? —le preguntó.

—Soprenderemos al jefe y conseguiremos un ascenso delante de esa bruja de Fiora. Una idea brillante, ¿no crees? —Jessie se veía completamente complacida consigo misma.

—Sí, pero… ¿No se supone que la oficina del jefe está en la otra dirección?

—Así es —respondió Jessie sin darse la vuelta.

Jessie no dio mayor explicación que esa, aunque, una vez más, James tenía que acompañarla si quería que le soltara los detalles.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no nos estamos dirigiendo en esa dirección? —inquirió.

Con ello, Jessie se volvió y sonrió como si no pudiera estar más emocionada de que James le hubiera formulado esa pregunta.

—Porque aquí abajo es donde el Team Rocket guarda ciertos suministros de valor… incluyendo piedras evolutivas.

—Oh, claro. Ya lo entiendo —dijo James con una risilla, aunque en realidad seguía sin haber captado las intenciones de Jessie en absoluto.

Aunque, si las piedras evolutivas ya pertenecían al Team Rocket, ¿qué conseguían cogiéndolas y llevándolas al jefe? A menos que Jessie hablara de usarlos con alguno de los Pokémon, no tenían ninguna en su poder que…

—¡Un momento! —gritó James tratando de ponerse al tanto con Jessie, la cual estaba a la mitad del pasillo. Ella —. No estarás pensando en usar una piedra trueno en Pikachu, ¿verdad?

—¿Y por qué no? —preguntó Jessie—. Ambos sabemos que Pikachu es increíble. De modo que debería serlo mucho más si evoluciona, ¿no?

—S…Sí —corroboró James—. Pero… él no quiere evolucionar, ¿recuerdas? Estuvimos ahí cuando se enfrentó a un Raichu para probarse a sí mismo. Hasta formamos un grupo de animadoras.

Jessie parecía no haberlo escuchado o no le importaba escucharlo. En su lugar, se acercó a un panel en la pared, tecleó una serie de números y continuó sonriendo como una niña pequeña a la que le habían regalado su primer Pokémon. James tenía sus sospechas sobre dónde había obtenido el código (y cuánto realmente el jefe quería que lo tuviera), pero guardó silencio por el momento.

La pesada puerta hizo un clic y se abrió y ellos entraron con tal de encontrar el pequeño y acogedor laboratorio donde esperaban que se hubiera convertido en un ala dedicada íntegramente en la investigación Pokémon, lleno de casetas, tablas de examinación y todo tipo de resplandeciente equipamiento.

—Parece que el jefe hizo algunas mejoras mientras no estábamos —observó James.

Jessie se sentía molesta, pero continuó caminando. Afortunadamente, quienquiera que hubiese diseñado el sitio lo mantenía bien ordenado. Pronto dieron con un armario marcado con las palabras «piedras evolutivas» en uno de los tantos almacenes del laboratorio.

Dentro de la jaula, Pikachu se revolvió mientras Jessie la dejaba caer sobre una tabla de examinación y alcanzaba el armario para sacar una reluciente piedra verde. Débil como se encontraba, el roedor eléctrico parecía reconocer lo que estaba ocurriendo en seguida. Emitió un chillido y un silbido, enseñando sus dientes en forma de aguja hacia ellos.

—Vamos, esa no es forma de hablar —dijo Jessie sacudiendo la piedra trueno delante de Pikachu acompañado de unos chasquidos hechos con la boca—. Después de todo, vas a conocer a nuestro jefe por primera vez. Deberías ser más educado.

Rápido cual destello, Jessie se puso unos guantes de goma y abrió la jaula. Como estaba débil, Pikachu no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de defenderse. Ella lo agarró con una mano y, con la otra, forzó la piedra trueno contra su brillante y roja mejilla. Pikachu opuso una gran resistencia, algo que James podía acreditar. Lo extraño era que no peleaba contra Jessie, sino más bien contra la evolución en sí. Incluso cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a iluminarse con la energía de la evolución, Pikachu chirriaba e intentaba a toda costa alejarse de la piedra, como si el cambio le provocara un intenso dolor. Por un momento, la lucha realmente parecía surtir efecto pues su cuerpo, que había empezado a agrandarse, comenzaba a encogerse mientras Pikachu apretaba los dientes y combatía contra el cambio.

—Oh, no. De eso nada —dijo Jessie, y oprimió con más fuerza la piedra contra la mejilla de Pikachu.

Cansado, Pikachu perdió la pelea y su cuerpo volvió a crecer. Su cola en forma de rayo se hizo más fina; sus piernas, más largas y musculosas; y sus orejas se desplegaron. Cuando la luz evolutiva se apagó, Pikachu dejó de ser un Pikachu.

El nuevo Raichu abrió los ojos lentamente y contempló su nueva figura. Soltó un jadeo del shock y tropezó de espaldas como si intentara alejarse de sí mismo. James no se sentía culpable muy a menudo, pero sí en ese momento. Estaba bien debatir si la evolución inducida por piedras era algo bueno o no. Pero estaba claro que los sentimientos del Pokémon debían tenerse en cuenta. Lo que acababa de soportar y dejar que sucediera… se sentía mal, incorrecto. Tenía que ser incorrecto. Incluso sabiendo que Jessie jamás lo admitiría, James dedujo de su preocupada cara que también se sentía un poco culpable.

—Bueno —dijo Jessie soltando la piedra en el suelo—, no hay necesidad de armar un escándalo. Lo hecho, hecho está. Y no hay forma de cambiarlo. Hora de volver con el jefe.

El Raichu negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, todavía apretando los dientes.

—Chu… Chu… —musitó. Entonces, con un desafío ardiente en sus ojos miró a Jessie fijamente y le gritó—. Pi. Ka. ¡Chu!

Jessie se quedó sin aliento. James retrocedió. Debían haber oído mal. Seguramente no era posible. Ningún Pokémon jamás hablaba la lengua de otro Pokémon. Aun así…

—¡Pikachu! —le respondió bruscamente la rata eléctrica.

Eso era malo. James no estaba seguro de las terribles consecuencias que esto acarrearía… Tal vez una parte de él confiaba en que, si esta forzada evolución hubiera funcionado correctamente, tanto él como Jessie podrían pretender que se trataba de algún Raichu que habían capturado. Sin embargo, un Pokémon diciendo el nombre incorrecto sin duda alguna sacaría más de una pregunta, lo cual obligaba a él y a Jessie a explicar por qué no habían llevado al Pokémon directamente a Fiora según se les indicó y…

—¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros dos aquí abajo?

James se congeló. Esa voz… Hacía semanas desde la última vez que la escuchó, pero después de todos los años en los que habían viajado juntos, la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

—¿Meowth? —dijo en estado de shock, buscando el lugar de donde había surgido la voz. Jessie hacía lo mismo.

Entonces el ojo de James captó un rápido movimiento. De entre las sombras emergió un Pokémon. Tenía la cara de Meowth, pero parecía caminar sobre las cuatro patas, lo cual resultaba tremendamente extraño ya que Meowth nunca usaba las cuatro extremidades para andar. Su color también era raro, más de un tono azul que del común color beige claro de Meowth. No obstante, James no se percató de lo mal que estaban las cosas hasta que Meowth movió la cola, la cual no se asemejaba en absoluto a la cola de Meowth. De hecho, si James tuviera que decir a qué Pokémon pertenecía, diría que era muy similar a la de un Vaporeon, gruesa, musculosa, con dos aletas para propulsarse grácilmente por el agua.

Pero había sido la voz de Meowth. Y James estaba mirando claramente la cara de Meowth. El monstruoso híbrido de un Pokémon avanzó unos cuantos pasos más, observando a Jessie, James y al Pika-Raichu en una mezcla de sorpresa y furia.

—Si queréis ser clandestinos, ¿qué tal si no tratáis de hacerlo en medio del laboratorio de Fiora?

—¿Laboratorio de Fiora? ¿Desde cuándo? —dijo Jessie con una risa nerviosa.

—Yo creo que el punto aquí es… ¿Qué te ha pasado, Meowth?

Meowth daba la sensación de no tener palabras para responder a esa pregunta y sacudió la cabeza. Antes de que Jessie o James pudieran presionarlo con tal de obtener respuestas, escucharon el sonido del candado de una puerta abriéndose bruscamente a través de la sala, seguido del tintineo de un arnés Pokémon.

-0-

—¿Quién se cree que es? Soltándome órdenes a mí. ¡A mí!

Y él se consideraba su amigo. ¡Si no fuera por ella, el señor agente de élite altamente respetado Pierce no sería más que un chico de los recados glorificado!

Fiora introdujo el código de acceso en el teclado de la puerta principal con rápidos y fuertes golpes.

—¿Me harías un favor, Absol? —Miró al Pokémon a su lado—. La próxima vez que veas a tu entrenador, comunícale que Fiora dijo que se puede ir a besar el trasero de un Muk.

—Ab-sol —respondió Absol, ligeramente a la defensiva, pero Fiora levantó la nariz.

—Así es, ya lo he dicho. Y hablo en serio.

La puerta se abrió en el momento justo. Fiora se detuvo un segundo a tomar unas pocas, todavía levemente irregulares, respiraciones y ejercitó los hombros. Ahora necesitaba concentrarse. Esto continuaba siendo su laboratorio. Y Pikachu su carga. No importaba lo que cierta ensimismada y de cabello rociado en exceso diva y su cómplice imbécil reclamaran. Y se iba a asegurar de que lo recordaran. Sin importar cuánto le doliera el cuerpo o cuán cansada estuviera.

Fiora abrió el primer par de puertas con fuerza y entró en el pequeño vestíbulo, esperando ver a Jessie y James saltar sorprendidos. Solo que no estaban ahí.

 _¡Vaya, hombre! Y yo que tenía un sermón dramático planeado y todo._

Quizá se habían perdido. Vagando sin rumbo alrededor de su propio escondite como despistados idiotas. Sonaba a algo que harían. En fin, al menos ahora ella tendría tiempo para relajarse. Tal vez se traería la alta silla de su oficina y la colocaría cerca de la puerta para cuando por fin aparecieran. Fiora sonrió al pensarlo, imaginando las caras de Jessie y James cuando entraran y se toparan con ella, sentada y deslumbrante en lo alto de su silla con Absol a sus pies, igual que el jefe y su Persian. Si eso no los asustaba, nada lo haría.

Un pase de su tarjeta de identificación abrió la segunda de las puertas presurizadas que llevaban al laboratorio.

Curiosamente, las luces ya estaban encendidas.

 _¿Olvidé apagar el interruptor cuando me fui ayer?_

No lo dejaría pasar. Fiora se había vuelto más olvidadiza últimamente. Pero seguramente Absol se lo recordaría…

Fiora miró a un lado y descubrió que los Pokémon tenían los pelos de punta. Y era eso… ¿movimiento dentro de las habitaciones?

Su mano halló la puerta y ella puso todo su peso en él. Esta vez el golpe había tenido el efecto que ella buscaba. Jessie y James se espantaron y fueron alertados frente a una mesa de laboratorio, con rígidas, nerviosas y demasiado apaciguadoras sonrisas.

—¿Cómo unos idiotas como vosotros han entrado aquí? —espetó Fiora—. No. Da igual. ¿Dónde está el Pikachu?

—¿El Pikachu? —repitió James.

—Sí, el Pikachu. Aquel con el que malgastasteis cientos de miles de los fondos de la compañía y aún no tuvieron la decencia de curar.

Fiora arqueó las cejas. ¿Estaba detrás de ellos su jaula? Se inclinó a un lado intentando conseguir una mejor visión, pero Jessi y James se deslizaba por encima con tal de bloquearle la vista.

—¡Oh, ese Pikachu! —rio Jessie—. Bueno, verás, tardabas tanto en venir que ya nos hicimos cargo de él.

—Exacto —corroboró James—. Está profundamente dormido. Ahora mismo, de hecho.

—Así que me da la sensación de que ya no te necesitamos aquí, después de todo —añadió Jessie. Hasta tuvo los nervios para agitar la mano a modo de despedida hacia la salida.

Absol gruñó. Dio un paso adelante, empujó algo en el suelo, lo cogió y se lo llevó a Fiora. La sangre de la mujer se aceleró cuando reconoció el aspecto gris de la superficie de una piedra evolutiva gastada. Jessie y James se deshicieron en polvo.

—¿Qué habéis hecho? —exigió Fiora adelantándose.

—Bueno, verás… —tartamudeó James.

Una mirada y un gruñido de Absol fue todo lo que se necesitó para echarlo a un lado. Detrás de él estaba la jaula, tapada con una manta, como si pensaran que de ese modo la esconderían. Cuando Fiora tiró de esta, una chispa de electricidad pasó rozando su cara.

—Tranquilo —dijo Fiora mientras se agazapaba y miraba el enfadado rostro de un Raichu. ¿De verdad esos idiotas habían evolucionado a Pikachu sin el consentimiento del jefe?

El Raichu chispeó de nuevo, deslumbrante.

—¡Pika-chu-pika-pi!

Fiora sintió que se mandíbula se aflojaba. Detrás de ella, escuchó como Jessie y James se inclinaban hacia la puerta.

—Estoy segura de que tu entrenador está bien —dijo Fiora cuando recobró la voz. Adjuntó un comedero a la jaula, volvió a taparla con la manta y encendió un palo de incienso—. Hablaremos más tarde. Después de que hayas conseguido calmarte.

—¡Pi-ka! —gruñó Raichu mientras sus párpados iban bajando.

Solo cuando Fiora estaba segura de que estaba dormido, indicó a sus asociados que se lo llevaran fuera de la habitación, con las manos llenas de ira. El Meowth híbrido cogió la gastada piedra trueno (continuaba siendo redondeada y brillante, después de todo), y salió primero.

A Fiora le costó muchísimo cerrar la puerta sin hacerlo violentamente, y se giró muy lentamente hacia Jessie y James.

—¿Qué… habéis… HECHO?

—Ibas a evolucionarlo de todas formas —arguyó Jessie con la cara enrojecida.

El Meowth híbrido soltó su premio bajo sus pies. Sin pensárselo, Fiora lo cogió y lo tiró. Se estrelló contra una estación de laboratorio cercano, enviando al suelo una bandeja de matraces en una lluvia de cristal.

—¡Por supuesto que iba a evolucionarlo! Después de que me ganara su confianza. ¡Después de que le convenciera de que la evolución era lo mejor que le puede pasar a un Pokémon desde los movimientos Z! ¡No iba a precisarlo y obligarlo a evolucionar en contra de su voluntad! En serio, ¿¡Que pasa con vosotros dos!?

—Calma, Fiora —habló una tímida voz desde algún lugar de la sala. Fiora miró hacia abajo y vio la cola del Vaporeon hibrido acariciando su pierna—. Enfermarás si sigues gritando de esa manera.

—¿De qué lado estás tú, Meowth? —saltó Jessie.

El híbrido retrocedió y apretó los dientes.

—Obligar a un Pokémon a evolucionar… encima es el Pokémon del bobalicón… —sacudió la cabeza con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas—. ¿¡Tienes idea alguna de lo que se siente!?

—Meowth, por favor, ¡lo sentimos! —se disculpó James, por el poco bien que haría ahora.

—Mi nombre ya no es Meowth. —El hibrido agachó la cabeza retrocedió al interior de las sombras de algunas mesas próximas.

—¡Fuera de mi laboratorio! —bramó Fiora—. ¡Los dos! ¡Fuera! ¡YA!

Los dos se fueron, más rápido de lo que Fiora los había visto correr en su vida. Ella se quedó de pie un largo rato, simplemente mirando por dónde se habían ido. Entonces, finalmente el esfuerzo la alcanzó y se tuvo que recostar en una de las mesas del laboratorio.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso —dijo en grandes jadeos—. Sé que fueron tus amigos antes.

—Sí. —El pequeño híbrido asomó la cabeza—. Antes.

Fiora echó un vistazo por encima del hombro a la habitación que dijo. Por reflejo, se inclinó para acariciar la cabeza de Absol. Luego la retiró cuando su primera caricia dejó una mancha roja en su blanco pelaje.

—Fiora… ¡Estás sangrando! —gritó el hibrido muy preocupado.

Absol ya estaba en modo rescate, saltando por el laboratorio con tal de golpear con su nariz el botón del intercomunicador de emergencia.

—Estoy bien. —Fiora trató de llamar a Absol. AL ver que no servía, intentó levantarse. Cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que Absol siguiera sobreactuando y alertando a todo el edificio—. De verdad. Solo necesito descansar un mo…

Entonces sus piernas se debilitaron.


	5. Revelación

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

Giovanni debía reconocerlo, el hijo de Delia era todo un luchador. Sus dos amigos, exlíderes de gimnasio, de todas las personas, simplemente necesitaban ser apuntados con unas pocas armas para que se rindieran fácilmente. Sin embargo, Ash parecía o bien ser inconsciente de lo que era un arma, un idiota al que no le importaba, o bien alguien que sabía perfectamente que no había forma alguna en la que Giovanni ordenaría a ninguno de sus lacayos a hacerle daño. De hecho, todo lo contrario.

Giovanni extendió su mano hacia un sobre de manila que le habían traído a su mesa anteriormente. A su vez, dos miembros Rocket escoltaron a Ash hasta la habitación. El chico los empujó tan pronto como alcanzaron el escritorio de Giovanni y miró al jefe del Team Rocket fulminantemente.

—¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

Directo al grano. Eso era Delia, de acuerdo. Giovanni no respondió, básicamente deslizó el sobre hacia él. Ya había leído su contenido, por supuesto, y los resultados que había no le sorprendieron en lo más mínimo. Tan pronto como había escuchado el nombre de Delia, ya tenía sus sospechas, y ahora podía respaldarlas con hechos.

Ash fijó la vista en el sobre. Al menos ya no gritaba.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

—¿Por qué no lo abres? —dijo Giovanni—. Pienso que habla por sí mismo.

Ash cogió el sobre celosamente, deshizo el hilo rojo que lo mantenía cerrado y sacó lentamente los papeles del interior. Sus ojos pasaron sobre las palabras velozmente al principio. Luego releyó en mayor detalle una… dos… tres veces. Las manos de Ash comenzaron a temblar.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Supongo que sabes leer —contestó Giovanni con las manos entrelazadas—. Pero en caso de que hayas obviado el logo en la parte superior derecha y la auto explicativa cabecera del informe, estos son los resultados de una prueba de ADN que he llevado a cabo empleando una muestra de mi propio pelo y otra del tuyo.

Ash golpeó la mesa.

—¿Cuándo habéis conseguido una muestra de…?

—Cabello caído salido directamente de esa asquerosa gorra que te requisé, desde luego —respondió Giovanni—. Pero el origen es lo menos importante, ¿verdad? Los resultados lo son más.

Ash apretó los dientes. Casi era adorable cómo funcionaba su joven mente, llegando a la situación de negarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles a pesar de tener la verdad escrita en blanco y negro delante de él.

—Esto no puede estar bien… —dijo—. No puede ser que tú seas…

—Oh, por favor, no empieces ningún melodrama —interrumpió Giovanni echándolo con un gesto—. Sí, puedo ser tu padre. Salía con tu madre hace ya bastante tiempo. Es más, yo soy tu padre, tal y como evidencian los papeles que sostienes en tus manos. La única pregunta que queda es qué significa esto para el Team Rocket.

Giovanni retiró el sobre y lo guardó en un archivo. Ash bajó la cabeza. Todo su cuerpo se puso a temblar. Estaba o empezando a llorar o conteniendo una risa maníaca. Era complicado de dar con la diferencia.

—Y yo que creía que era especial —dijo con la voz rota—. Yo pensaba: vaya, debo ser un entrenador tan impresionante que hasta el líder del Team Rocket va detrás de mí.

—Oh, desde luego que eres especial —le aseguró Giovanni—. Créeme, chico, tengo grandes planes para ti. Pero ya te los contaré en otro momento. —Llamó a uno de los subordinados que estaban de pie en las sombras—. Hemos terminado. Lleva a mi hijo a su habitación.

-0-

Pierce se plantó frente a la pequeña ventana de la habitación de hospital, aturdido, solo escuchando a medias mientras el jefe del departamento examinaba todas las pruebas médicas que habían llevado a cabo con su amiga y los resultados obtenidos con estas. Como si aquello le ayudara a sentirse mejor. Fiora seguía inconsciente, todavía enganchada a un puñado de tubos y máquinas que pitaban. Y Pierce aún no tenía permitido entrar a visitarla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha de pasar para que se recupere? —preguntó.

El doctor arrugó la frente y se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente. No era una buena señal.

—Me temo que su enfermedad se ha extendido hasta los pulmones…

Pierce asintió con la cabeza, aunque en realidad continuaba intentando entender lo que el doctor le explicaba. Miró a través del cristal sin parpadear. Realmente ver a su amiga esta vez y cómo se había vuelto tan pálida y delgada en los últimos meses. Apretó los puños, maldiciéndose silenciosamente. Si hubiera prestado más atención. Haber hecho que se tomara las cosas con más calma…

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo no pudo haberlo visto? Tal vez en realidad sí se fijó y meramente no quería admitirlo. Aunque, ahora, no tenía muchas opciones. A Fiora no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

El doctor continuaba hablando, murmurando suavemente sobre contactar con la familia y resolver asuntos.

—Ella no tiene familia —informó Pierce, a pesar de que recordaba que aquello no era del todo cierto. Técnicamente, sus padres andaban por ahí, si realmente se les podía llamar así—. Ninguno que valga la pena contactar, al menos —añadió. Tragó saliva y sintió un mal recibido enredo en su garganta—. Me llamarás inmediatamente cuando despierte, ¿entendido?

El doctor comenzó a dudar, pero Pierce lo agarró de la mano. Él no iba a considerar la alternativa. No aceptaría que la estúpida pelea que tuvieron fuera lo último de lo que hablaron.

—¿Lo has entendido? —repitió enfatizando cada palabra.

—Sí, señor —se inclinó el doctor—. Por supuesto.

Pierce se giró bruscamente y se puso en camino por el pasillo hacia los ascensores, con el estómago más encogido a cada paso que realizaba. Pronto sus puños también se cerraron.

Esto era culpa de Jessie y James. Si no fuera por su impresionante estupidez, Fiora nunca se habría excedido tanto. Levantó el puño y lo estampó contra la pared.

El jefe los había degradado a conserjes por haber desobedecido sus órdenes y arruinado su nuevo Pikachu. Pero, aun así, no era suficiente. Pierce quería que sufrieran igual que su amiga. ¿Era de mal gusto? Tal vez un poco. Pero Fiora haría lo mismo por él.

El ascensor llegó y Pierce se metió en él, masajeándose los nudillos. Solo necesitaba ser paciente. Esto era el Team Rocket después de todo. Si existía un lugar donde tener la oportunidad de vengarse, este era el más indicado. Solo debía mantenerse tranquilo y esperar.

-0-

El momento en el que Pierce entró en su oficina varios minutos después, Pierce tenía un montón de técnicos de investigación cargados hasta arriba de papeles, además de una genetista muy entusiasmada. En cualquier otro día estaría encantado de ver ese tipo de entusiasmo. Pero hoy…

—Informe —ordenó.

La genetista se despejó la garganta, indicando a sus técnicos que plantaran sus pilas de datos en el escritorio uno a uno.

—Es acerca del Proyecto Merger, señor —dijo ella con ojos brillantes—. Lo hemos conseguido. Hemos perfeccionado el suero.

Pierce arqueó las cejas.

—¿Lo habéis probado?

—Así es —sonrió la mujer. Luego se movió—. Aunque solo en unos cuantos miembros y con un diez por ciento de exposición. —Ella acercó una pila de papeles concretos a Pierce—. Como verá, los resultados han sido bastante positivos.

Pierce examinó unas cuantas hojas, captando atisbos de sujetos de prueba que, a excepción de algunas nuevas habilidades aleatorias y un cambio de color en el pelo, aún se les veía saludables, felices y muy humanos.

—De modo que es así como se ve un híbrido entre un humano y un Pokémon… —Hizo una mueca—. No se aprecia mucha diferencia, ¿no?

—No con una exposición tan baja. Pero si aumentamos la dosis del suero, en teoría, debería alterar más el ADN de humano a Pokémon después de entrar en contacto con la radiación de la megapiedra.

Pierce dejó caer los papeles en el escritorio, se reclinó en la silla y trató de masajearse el inicio de una migraña.

—Pedí resultados, no teorías. ¿Los podéis obtener o no?

La mujer se reajustó las gafas con un dedo.

—Naturalmente. Aunque estamos buscando a más voluntarios. Desgraciadamente, no todos en la organización tienen una mentalidad abierta a la hora de reestructurar su ADN por el bien de la ciencia. —Suspiró—. Una pena.

Pierce se rascó la barbilla. Así que les faltaban voluntarios, ¿eh? Bien, eso había que solucionarlo.

—No os molestéis en buscar exhaustivamente —dijo con una ligera sonrisa—. Conozco a dos agentes que podéis utilizar.

-0-

Sabrina se despertó en mitad de la noche. Estuvo a punto de chillar, pero, por supuesto, habría sido melodramático en el mejor de los casos y altamente vergonzoso en el peor. Es más, no había nadie que la pudiera consolar. Cuando las visiones aparecían, ella simplemente debía aceptarlas.

Esta vez, Sabrina se había visto a sí misma hablando con un Pokémon… y entendiendo sus palabras. La criatura había estado en las sombras, de naturaleza canina, pero era incapaz de especificar la especie. Le había hablado de una advertencia. En poco tiempo habría un gran poder entrando en el mundo de los humanos… que se inclinaba hacia la persona equivocada y podría desencadenar un gran desastre.

 _Aunque, ¿quién es esa persona equivocada?_ , pensó Sabrina. Ella podía descartar la posibilidad de que estaba contemplando una advertencia sobre sí misma. Por otro lado, conocía a muchos otros en Kanto incluso más sedientos de poder que eso…

—Haunter, Haunter… —susurró el Pokémon fantasma deslizándose curiosamente por las paredes, ansioso por ver a su maestra diurna despierta a esa hora de la noche.

Sabrina acarició a Haunter bajo el mentón.

—Parece que las cosas están sucediendo más deprisa de lo que imaginaba —dijo—. Tendré que hacer unas llamadas a los otros líderes de gimnasio mañana.

—Haunt, haunt —corroboró Haunter. Aunque, cuando se le rascaba la barbilla, tendía a estar de acuerdo con cualquier cosa.

-0-

James había llegado a la conclusión de nunca más involucrarse en asuntos que estaban por encima de él. Sus padres procuraron inculcarle mucha responsabilidad (y dinero, sí, pero sobre todo responsabilidad) y él huyó de eso tan rápido como pudo. Unirse al Team Rocket siempre le había parecido una divertida y rebelde aventura. Pero ahora daba la sensación de que las cosas le superaban. En esos momentos, estaba atado a una mesa con Pierce de pie a su lado, mirándolo en una mezcla de deleite y demencia.

—Muy bien —empezó Pierce—, ¿Queríais saber qué pasa en nuestros laboratorios? ¿Querías ser útiles al Team Rocket? Bueno, os voy a ofrecer una brillante oportunidad.

Pierce se apartó de la mesa y James trató de sentarse; quizá las restricciones eran de exhibición… pero se mantuvieron firmes. Una gota de sudor cayó de su frente. Todo a su alrededor era una escena sacada de una película de terror. Los científicos se movían constantemente y sus expresiones quedaban ocultas por gafas y máscaras. Diversos líquidos extraños burbujeaban y se desplazaban en tubos y matraces. Entonces, obviamente, había dos jeringas en una bandeja la cual estaba precariamente cerca del lugar donde Jessie y James estaban atados.

—Hm, mientras que yo lo doy todo por ser útil al Team Rocket —dijo James tembloroso—, no puedo decir que tenía el particular deseo de saber qué es lo que ocurre aquí abajo. Puedes, esto… continuar con tus escalofriantes experimentos, y no te molestaremos nunca más.

—¡Yo quiero saber que le sucedió a Meowth! —saltó Jessie. Los dos hombres la miraron sorprendidos. Ella observó sus miradas y cuando pareció darse cuenta de que se había expresado con auténtica preocupación, se calmó—. En serio… se supone que Los Pokémon acuáticos se ven elegantes. Aquello no lo era para nada. Y, además, Meowth odia el agua. Menudo diseño sin inspiración.

Meowth, que había estado parado junto a Pierce, curvó un poco la nariz ante las palabras de Jessie, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Pierce dio una mirada superficial al Pokémon como si se hubiera olvidado cómo era.

—El Team Rocket, sin que dos idiotas como vosotros lo supierais, ha estado realizando una extensa investigación sobre la evolución inducida por piedras. Antiguamente meramente aceptamos que ciertos Pokémon evolucionan con piedras y otros no. Hemos estado desarrollando un suero que permita a los Pokémon que no tenían reacción alguna a las piedras evolutivas adoptar una forma completamente nueva. —Extendió el brazo y con la mano abierta señaló orgullosamente a Meowth—. Vuestro pequeño compañero fue uno de nuestros primeros experimentos. Su capacidad de hablar la lengua humana hizo que el análisis de los resultados fuera mucho más sencillo.

Meowth bajó la cabeza y se deslizó hacia atrás hasta quedarse debajo de una de las mesas.

—P-Parece un Vaporeon —observó James.

—Estoy de acuerdo —corroboró Pierce—. Nada sorprendente. La base del suero se fundamenta mayormente en ADN de Eevee. Después de todo, si vas a forzar evoluciones previamente imposibles, la composición de la evolución Pokémon proporciona un excelente punto de partida. —Hizo una señal a un científico que trajo la bandeja con las dos largas y delgadas jeringas—. Hemos mejorado el suero considerablemente desde entonces, como cabía esperar. Después de todo, estábamos poco interesados en conseguir una reacción de una piedra evolutiva y mucho más en obtener una de una megapiedra.

El científico se inclinó.

—Cuando esté listo, señor —dijo.

Pierce los miró por encima, no como si estuviera analizando a sus compañeros, sino más bien como si estuviera valorando unos productos baratos.

—Usad la Manectricita en este —dijo meneando la cabeza hacia James— y la Blazikenita en el otro.


	6. La oferta de Giovanni

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

Giovanni ordenó llamar a Ash a su oficina unos días después. Cuando el chico apareció, Giovanni notó que no tenía las mismas energías de antes. Oh, sin duda ahí había furia, pero estaba bien enterrada bajo una capa de desesperación. El chico detestaba su situación y todavía no encontraba una salida de esta. Aquello no serviría para los propósitos de Giovanni. El chico tenía potencial. Mucho. Giovanni solo debía moldear ese potencial. Primero, debía darle una meta, un objetivo.

—Por favor, siéntate —le dijo señalando la silla frente a su mesa. Ash obedeció y se sentó, cabizbajo. Había recuperado su gorra, aunque había preferido sostenerla entre sus manos en vez de llevarla puesta—. Debo confesar que no veo que realmente aprecies esta pequeña revelación. Eres, por todas las cuentas técnicas, el heredero del Team Rocket, su legítimo próximo líder. No obstante, parece que te falta… la disposición para asumir ese cargo.

Aquello fue suficiente para devolver a Ash las fuerzas necesarias para, por lo menos, mirar directamente a los ojos de Giovanni.

—¡Toda tu organización existe para explotar a los Pokémon! —le gritó—. ¡Es malvada!

—Oh, sí. ¿Ves? Ese es el tipo de actitud que temo y que puede obstaculizar nuestro progreso aquí —replicó Giovanni—. Pero hay tiempo de mejorarlo.

—¡Me da igual si me mantienes preso por cien años! —expresó Ash con una chispa melodramática—. Ninguna cantidad de tiempo hará que cambie de parecer.

—De modo que ¿estás diciendo que no te interesa hacerte cargo del Team Rocket algún día? —preguntó Giovanni.

—¡Exacto! —sentenció Ash. El chico empezaba a sonar exasperado, como si Giovanni no estuviera entendiéndole a propósito.

No andaba muy equivocado.

—¿En serio? Porque me da la sensación de que tienes fuertes emociones hacia esta organización. Uno pensaría que, dada la oportunidad de dirigirla cómo te apetezca, podrías estar más interesado en aprovechar la oportunidad.

Ash se enderezó un poco.

—Dirigirla… ¿Cómo yo quiera? —preguntó cuidadosamente—. Por ejemplo, ¿podría desmantelarla?

—Si esa fuera tu decisión cuando estuvieras al mando, sí.

—Y ¿cuándo me verías…esto… estando al mando?

El debate interno de Ash ahora casi era divertido. Claramente repudiaba la idea de tener algo que ver con el Team Rocket, pero tener la imagen en su cabeza de tener el poder para desmontar todo resultaba una tentación demasiado buena.

Giovanni se inclinó hacia adelante, descansando su barbilla sobre sus manos enlazadas.

—Tres años. Trabajas para mí durante tres años. No discutes ninguna de mis decisiones. No intentas disuadirme de ninguna acción tomada ni socavas ninguno de mis planes. Te consideraré mi aprendiz durante ese tiempo y te enseñaré todo lo que debes saber para liderar al Team Rocket.

Giovanni extendió la mano como una forma de acordar el contrato verbal. Ash casi aceptó la oferta en ese mismo instante, pero retiró la mano a tiempo aún con su debate interno. Giovanni no mostró ningún tipo de emoción. No habría llegado tan lejos en la vida permitiendo que sus sentimientos actuaran por él en cualquier situación. Sin embargo, era muy consciente de que no era inmortal. Quizá la presencia de la agente Fiora y su avanzada enfermedad fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de ello. Y la idea de finalizar sus días sin ningún legado… le aterraba más que cualquier pérdida financiera que pudiera sufrir. Su padre y abuelo y muchas otras generaciones antes que ellos siempre habían trabajado en el submundo a su favor, pasando sus secretos a sus hijos. ¿Sería el primero en fallar? Dar el poder del Team Rocket a un don nadie. ¿A un empleado? No, él no lo permitiría. Sus intentos de influenciar en Silver habían fallado. Pero este chico era diferente. Él tenía una pasión por los Pokémon como nadie que Giovanni hubiera visto en su vida. Una pasión que alcanzaba la estupidez. Si Giovanni pudiera convertir esa energía en un entusiasmo por el poder, por el control… el chico se convertiría en su viva imagen, un reflejo de sí mismo, y continuaría su legado.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —inquirió Ash al final.

—¿Por qué? Porque no puedo liderar al Team Rocket eternamente. Porque confío en la familia por encima de todo. Porque mi único otro hijo me ha abandonado.

Ninguna de esas líneas eran rotundas mentiras. De hecho, solo la segunda razón había sido lo más parecido a una mentira. Giovanni estaba siendo francamente honesto en su vejez.

—Pero, por encima de todo —continuó—, porque creo que en los tres años en los que te entrenaré, seré capaz de cambiar tu actitud hacia la compañía completamente. Estoy tan seguro de mis habilidades para conseguirlo que, de hecho, no existe el menor atisbo de duda en mi mente. En tres años, mi querido niño, serás todo lo que yo soy. Tal vez incluso más.

—Jamás seré como tú —gruñó Ash—. En el preciso instante en el que me des el control de este lugar, pienso derribarlo.

Ahí Giovanni se permitió una corta sonrisa. Determinación. Justo lo que necesitaba. Con todos los recursos a su disposición, podría redirigir fácilmente la energía de Ash. No podía motivar a alguien que no tenía ambición alguna con la que empezar.

—Entonces, ¿estás aceptando mi propuesta? —preguntó Giovanni.

Ash apenas vaciló.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

Giovanni reveló una sonrisa completa, tomando la mano de Ash y sacudiéndola vigorosamente.

—Excelente. Haremos los trámites de inmediato. —Giovanni chasqueó los dedos y el Persian, que había estado cabeceando a sus pies, levantó la cabeza. Sin la necesidad de otra señal de su parte, el Pokémon se levantó y caminó hacia el archivador en la esquina de la oficina de Giovanni. Con un profundo ronroneo, agarró el mango del cajón con la boca, lo abrió y sacó una carpeta de manila con la cual regresó a Giovanni. El hombre cogió la carpeta y acarició la cabeza del gato, después el Persian se sentó a sus pies. Nunca confíes en un humano para que lleve papeles importantes, a fin de cuentas. Había cosas en las que solo se podían confiar a un Pokémon. Giovanni abrió la carpeta, sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y se lo pasó a Ash. Luego extrajo la hoja de papel y la empujó hacia el chico.

—Siéntete libre de leerlo —le dijo—. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras.

Ash sostuvo el bolígrafo en su mano.

—No, gracias —respondió, y firmó su nombre la línea donde Giovanni había indicado.

Giovanni recuperó el bolígrafo y la hoja de papel y firmó con su propio nombre justo debajo del de Ash. Después, guardó el papel en la carpeta y silbó al Persian para que la devolviera al archivo. El Pokémon obedeció sin rechistar.

—Bien —comenzó Giovanni mientras el Persian volvía a descansar bajo sus pies una vez más—, como estipula el contrato, empezarás en esta organización con el rango de un ejecutivo. Esto significa que podrás dar órdenes a cualquiera de mis subordinados o científicos como te plazca. La excepción, por supuesto, es que no puedes ordenarles que me desobedezcan ni esperaría que emitieras ninguna orden que socave los objetivos generales del Team Rocket.

—No tengo planes de dar órdenes a nadie —dijo Ash firmemente.

La media sonrisa que Giovanni aguantaba todo este tiempo se deshizo un poco.

—Veo que vamos a tener que trabajar en tu disposición de tomar el control. Das órdenes a los Pokémon todo el rato, chico. Encontrarás que la gente no es tan diferente. —Giovanni se recostó en su silla, intentando liberar algo de la tensión acumulada en su cuello. Esto era todo un desafío el que acababa de emprender. Pero como todo reto, estaba más que preparado. Lanzó un gesto a Ash—. El agente Pierce te entregará tu nuevo uniforme. Y creo que la agente Fiora tiene un Pokémon que devolverte.

Ash se vio esperanzado con esas palabras, posiblemente por primera vez desde que Giovanni lo había visto.

—¿Mi Pikachu? —preguntó.

Giovanni restregó su barbilla unos instantes. Había visto al Pokémon evolucionado que insistía en decir su antiguo nombre. ¿Cuál era el nombre para esa clase de criatura? ¿Mutante? ¿Defecto? O quizá el nombre que usaba Fiora: híbrido. Si, eso sonaba mejor

—Ejem. Sí, tu Pikachu —dijo al fin—. Cuéntame, ¿por qué no evolucionas a tus Pokémon? Claramente se encuentran en un nivel suficientemente alto como para haber aprendido todos los movimientos exclusivos de su forma de Pikachu.

Ash miró a Giovanni, casi con una expresión de confusión.

—No quiere evolucionar —respondió como si fuera la más obvia razón del mundo.

Giovanni asintió. Entonces esto sería un interesante giro de los acontecimientos.

—Ya veo —se limitó a decir, y agitó una mano desdeñosa otra vez.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y, con solo apretar un botón, el agente Pierce apareció tras esta. Hubo un silencio incómodo cuando él y Ash se miraron el uno al otro, esperando que uno de los dos se moviera primero. Giovanni rodó los ojos y tosió fuertemente.

—Mi hijo ha aceptado su papel en la organización —comunicó a Pierce—. Necesitará el uniforme y a su Pokémon. Por favor, hazte cargo.

Los ojos de Pierce se abrieron de par en par ante las palabras de Giovanni, pero se recompuso rápidamente y se inclinó hacia Ash.

—Por supuesto. Por aquí, señor.

Giovanni tuvo la impresión de que a Ash jamás le habían llamado «señor» en su vida mientras seguía a Pierce sin la confianza que un líder debería tener. Pero aquello ya vendría con el tiempo. Giovanni se aseguraría de ello.

-0-

El Rocket que guiaba a Ash estaba preocupado por algo; se le notaba en la cara. Al principio, Ash supuso que tenía que ver con él. Todos los miembros del Team Rocket debían pensar que su jefe se había vuelto loco al dejar a alguien que había luchado contra la organización durante tantos años de repente tuviera un lugar en esta. Sin embargo, a medida que Ash seguía a Pierce, más sospechaba que las preocupaciones de Pierce no tenían nada que ver con él. Pierce estaba totalmente distraído mientras paseaba por los pasillos con Ash, llevándolo por el camino equivocado en más de una ocasión y, cuando fue a dar a Ash su informe, el primero que le entregó fue el mismo que vestía James, de un tamaño que se veía como si fuera a engullir por completo al chico.

—Esto… No estoy seguro de que este sea el correcto —dijo Ash.

Pierce miró el uniforme en sus manos como si se preguntara cómo había llegado ahí, para empezar.

—Oh, cierto. Mis disculpas, señor —se excusó Pierce. Regresó a la gran caja de metal de donde había sacado el uniforme y rebuscó el adecuado—. Ejecutivo, ¿verdad? —Sacó un uniforme que no difería mucho del anterior salvo la ausencia de guantes negros y un mucho más pequeño logo del Team Rocket cerca del hombro en comparación a la enorme «R» dibujada en el pecho del anterior—. Esto debería bastar —dijo Pierce finalmente. Cerró con llave la caja con una tarjeta en su cinturón. Por un momento, alternó la vista entre la llave y Ash—- Tendrá que perdonarme, pero no tengo claro el nivel de permiso que el jefe te ha dado. Me aseguraré de que reciba su propia tarjeta de identificación cuando haya confirmado la información.

—Oh… está bien —comentó Ash, nervioso mientras continuaba acompañando a Pierce por los pasillos.

El hombre llevó de vuelta a Ash a la misma habitación que el chico tenía antes. Solo que, esta vez, cuando fue a abrir la puerta, esta ya estaba desbloqueada, y Pierce parecía no tener intención de encerrar a Ash de nuevo ahí.

Algo vibró mientras la puerta se abría. Pierce miró su cinturón; su teléfono móvil estaba parpadeando. Comprobó el mensaje que había recibido y, tras leerlo, su cara palideció.

—¿Ya? Les dije que me avisaran antes de que…

Pierce apretó los dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza con esfuerzo mientras se enfrentaba a Ash de nuevo.

—Discúlpeme, señor. La agente Fiora al parecer ha enfermado y es ella quien tiene a sus Pokémon en estos momentos. Tendré que ir yo a por ellos.

—Ella… ¿está bien? —preguntó Ash, inquieto.

Si no recordaba mal, Fiora era aquella mujer que se sentía realmente enferma y frágil la primera vez que la vio. Y parecía que Pierce estaba enormemente preocupado por ella. Por mucho que Ash quisiera reencontrarse con Pikachu, al menos sabía que estaba a salvo. No sonaba como si se pudiera decir lo mismo de Fiora.

—Ella… ella estará bien —dijo Pierce dificultosamente—. No es… nada de lo que deba preocuparse, señor.

Apenas lograba pronunciar las palabras. Puede que Ash no fuera bueno en entender a las personas, pero sabía cómo se sentía estar preocupado por alguien importante. El lo había estado sintiendo así desde que lo separaron de Brock y Misty. Y también de Pikachu.

—Oye, em… si necesitas ir a verla, deberías.

Pierce lo miró, impactado.

—Lo… lo agradezco —dijo—. Pero me ordenaron atenderle.

 _¿Atenderme? ¿Para qué necesito asistencia?_ Ash apretó los puños. Debía haber una forma de evitar esto.

—Yo… esto… ¿te ordeno que lo hagas? —intentó. Entonces recordó lo que Giovanni le había dicho acerca de contradecirle y añadió—: Puedes traerme mi Pikachu después.

Una ola de alivio pasó por la cara de Pierce. Per se, no se le veía muy agradecido, pero hizo una profunda reverencia antes de apartase de la puerta.

—Eso haré. Gracias, señor.

Con eso, se marchó casi corriendo por el pasillo.

-0-

El equipamiento ya no molestaba a Fiora. No como solía hacer. Puede que fuera porque no tenía la fuerza para luchar. Las vías intravenosas que mordían bajo su piel la estaban llenado de maravillosos analgésicos. El tubo del oxígeno incómodamente pegado con cinta adhesiva en su cara la ayudaba a respirar mejor. Incluso ahora los constantes pitidos y tonos de las máquinas eran suaves sonidos de fondo.

Fiora casi se había dormido otra vez cuando la voz de Pierce se coló en sus oídos, diciendo su nombre. Fiora se esforzó en abrir sus pesados ojos y lo encontró al lado de la cama sentado, vigilándola con una cara llena de preocupación. La ultima vez que se le veía tan mal fue cuando se estresó con un gran proyecto y no durmió en una semana entera.

 _No he podido estar inconsciente tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?_

—Hola —saludó Pierce.

—Hola —devolvió el saludo Fiora. Le costaba hablar. Su garganta estaba muy seca en ese momento. Pero si no decía algo, puede que no tuviera otra oportunidad—. Lamento que discutiéramos.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Fue culpa mía —dijo Pierce. Casi sonaba más tierno ahora. O puede que ese fuera justo lo que ella deseaba.

 _Maldición, ¿Ahora pienso en arrepentimientos?_ Las estúpidas drogas debían estar mareándola. En fin, al menos era una lista corta.

Fiora se arrepintió de nunca haber tenido la posibilidad de entrenar a su propio Pokémon.

Se arrepintió de no dejarse conocer el amor.

Pero, por encima de todo, se arrepintió de cada momento en el que se había sentido débil.

Ya no podía hacer mucho por los dos primeros, ni siquiera cuando se encontraba en plena forma. Cuidar de un Pokémon o una persona que le importase habría sido demasiado cruel para los involucrados. Pero la debilidad… a eso sí podía hacer algo. Aún podía luchar.

—Fiora —comentó Pierce, más serio ahora—. Hay algo que debo enseñarte…

Ella levantó una mano temblorosa, apenas consiguiendo hacer el gesto del silencio con el índice en los labios.

—Primero necesito que… —Se hidrató los labios.

—¿Qué? —estimuló Pierce.

Fiora contuvo el aliento y habló sin debilidad. Sin miedo.

—Después de que me vaya, quiero me hagas descansar en la cima del monte Plateado. He oído que las vistas allí arriba son preciosas y siempre he deseado ir, pero nunca tuve la ocasión. ¿Harías eso por mí?

La boca de Pierce se quebró con un profundo ceño fruncido.

—Ya está, Fiora. Creo que tengo la forma de salvarte.

Fiora suspiró. Era un auténtico tonto sentimental. En otro tiempo hubiera rodado los ojos o le habría pegado en la cabeza. Pero hoy le dejó tener una rara y afectuosa sonrisa.

—Ya me has salvado, ¿recuerdas?

—No, Fiora. —Pierce sacudió la cabeza—. Hablo de una cura.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer las cosas tan difíciles? Después de que le dijera un centenar de veces que no se encariñara con ella, el seguía sin escuchar. De verdad que era un auténtico tonto. Un estúpido y tonto sentimental. Curioso, en otra vida quizá ella se hubiera enamorado de él también. En otra vida…

—¿Fiora?

Ella se sacudió despierta.

—¿Eh? N-No estaba durmiendo.

—Necesito que te centres. Esto es importante.

—Estoy centrada.

Pierce se hizo a un lado y sacó una carpeta.

—Es el Proyecto Merger. Aquel que he estado supervisando los últimos seis años.

—Aquel del que nunca puedes hablar —asintió Fiora débilmente—. La razón por la que hay un puñado de híbridos en observación.

—Hemos conseguido un gran avance. Solo que, esta vez, experimentando con humanos. Mira.

Pierce abrió la carpeta y mostró una pagina que contenía dos fotos de personas que se parecían a Jessie y James, aunque no exactamente como ellos. El cuerpo de Jessie era francamente masculino, de aspecto juvenil y brazos, abdominales y piernas musculosas. James lucía un nuevo peinado puntiagudo de un azul eléctrico con amarillo brillante.

—¿Son esos… Diva y Dunce?

—Ahora con un veinte por ciento de ADN Pokémon.

Fiora parpadeó. Ahora las piezas del puzle por fin empezaban a encajar.

—¿Y crees que, sin consigo un merger, los genes Pokémon sustituirán los míos defectuosos y me curarán?

—Si el procedimiento sale bien, sí.

—¿Y si no?

Pierce bajó la mirada.

—No lo sé. Todos los demás sujetos que usamos estaban sanos…

—En otras palabras, me matará horriblemente —resumió Fiora. Soltó una carcajada que se convirtió en una tos que la dejó mareada y cansada—. Demonios, sabía que tenía truco.

Pierce no se mostró divertido.

—Es tu decisión, Fiora. No pienso persuadirte de ninguna manera. Solo quería que conocieras todas las opciones. —Dejó la carpeta en su cama y se levantó, vaciló, y se dirigió a la puerta—. ¿Quieres que te deje a solas para que te lo pienses?

Fiora volteó la carpeta de un porrazo y la cerró.

—No. Por decirlo de alguna manera, me has traído una cura.

Pierce abrió la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa, llamando a un equipo de enfermeras que aparentemente estaban esperando en el pasillo.

—Tenía el presentimiento de que dirías eso.


	7. Renacimiento

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

—Pika-pi —gimoteó Pikachu mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

¿O era mejor llamarlo Raichu? Meowth se encogió de hombros. Ni siquiera sabía cómo quería que lo llamasen a él. Hasta ahora para él solo era interesante criticar al roedor eléctrico.

—¡Pika-pi! —dijo Pikachu más exigente esta vez.

—Sí, sí, quieres ver a tu amigo, lo sé —murmuró Meowth—. Pero orientarse en este lugar no es tan fácil como te imaginas…

Meowth dobló una esquina y se alegró de que, por fin, viera algo familiar. Aquí era donde escuchó a los subordinados decir que el hijo del jefe se quedaría.

 _El hijo del jefe… todavía no me entra en la cabeza… ¿cuántas veces pusimos al bobalicón en peligro? ¿Tuvimos suerte de que ninguno de nuestros planes funcionara?_

Meowth sacudió la cabeza. No valía la pena pensar en ello.

—Tendremos que volver pronto, antes de que Fiora se percate de nuestra ausencia —informó.

Pikachu asintió. Meowth se acercó la puerta cerrada y la golpeó tres veces con su larga cola.

La puerta se abrió. El bobalicón ahora vestía diferente, con un conjunto completo de un ejecutivo del Team Rocket. Le hacía aparentar el adolescente que era en vez del crío como el que todavía actuaba. Meowth regresó a las sombras, sin importale mantener una conversación con él, la cual muy seguramente terminase con él acusándole de forzar la evolución de Pikachu.

—¿Hola? —Ash bajó al cabeza y miró confuso al Raichu que tenía delante.

Los ojos de su Pokémon brillaron de felicidad.

—¡Pika-pi! —exclamó el Pika-Raichu—. ¡Pika-pi! ¡Pika-pi!

Meowth se perdió lo que fuera que Ash dijo después. Pero había visto como se arrodillaba y abrazaba al roedor eléctrico. Así que… debía creer que algo había ido bien.

-0 -

—Vas a sentir un ligero pinchazo —dijo la científica con su voz cantarina.

Fiora no entendía el punto de las sutilezas, incluso siendo adulto. El dolor era dolor, daba igual cuan florido y dulce trataba de hacerlo sonar el personal médico.

 _Irritantes enfermeras. Definitivamente algo que no voy a echar de menos en mi próxima vida._ Por supuesto, si vivía.

Pierce tocó ligeramente su hombro, solo por un momento, antes de hacerse a un lado y apartarse del camino de la científica. Había insistido en estar ahí con ella. Incluso aunque Fiora le hubiera dicho que no le necesitaba animándola y cogiéndole la mano. Ella detestaba cuando la gente hacía eso y Pierce lo sabía. Aun así, una parte de ella agradecía que no la hubiera escuchado. Al menos ahora no estaría sola si el merger fallaba.

—Todo irá bien, Pierce —dijo intentando sonar tranquilizador, más para él que para sí misma.

La muerte no la asustaba. Se había estado preparando para ese día toda su vida. Era la idea de vivir la que Fiora no sabía cómo procesar. Nunca lo vio venir. Y ciertamente no como algún monstruo medio-Pokémon de la naturaleza.

 _Bueno, no es la primera vez que sacrifico algo importante para conseguir lo que quiero._ Fiora había abandonado la moralidad, y los últimos años de su libertad para independizarse de su, por decirlo de alguna forma, familia. Ceder una parte de su humanidad parecía un precio pequeño a pagar si la recompensa era una larga y saludable vida.

La científica introdujo una aguja en el brazo de Fiora. Ella reaccionó apretando los dientes después de que ese «ligero pinchazo» se convirtiera en una ráfaga de hielo líquido fluyendo por sus venas. Fiora respiró aceleradamente para soportar el dolor mientras miraba a la científica apresurarse a su alrededor, comprobando los monitores, registrando las constantes vitales, ajustando su IV… todas esas cosas de enfermería. Cuando se aseguró de que Fiora no iba a obtener una línea plana en ese instante, se inclinó sobre una mesa de procedimiento y abrochó un cinturón de cuero alrededor de los pies de Fiora.

—¿Es eso realmente necesario? —protestó Pierce.

Fiora resopló encantada.

—¿Con qué diantres me vais a combinar? ¿Con Rayquaza?

La científica devolvió una sonrisa.

—En realidad, el jefe ha permitido que seas tú quien lo decida.

—Oh…

Vaya, eso era un giro de lo más interesante. Los médicos dejándola decidir cómo debería ir su tratamiento. Mientras la científica ajustaba una segunda correa de cuero en los hombros de Fiora, un doctor llegó con una bandeja llena de brillantes megapiedras que Fiora había utilizado años atrás para comprar su puesto en el Team Rocket. Qué gracia, ahora las piedras parecían más preciosas y bellas. Mientras Fiora observaba con sus ojos cada piedra se creaba una imagen mental del Pokémon al que pertenecía. Los echó un vistazo como quien hojea las páginas de un libro, recordando sus estadísticas y rasgos, sus peculiaridades y habilidades ocultas y todas las demás cosas científicas que había memorizado cuando era una aspirante a entrenadora. Antes de que su madre le destrozara su sueño.

Tantas posibilidades. Solo una elección. Fiora debía tomar una decisión cuidadosamente, como un entrenador que elige su primer Pokémon. ¿Qué características y habilidades encajaban mejor en ella? Algo poderoso. Sí. Aquello era obligatorio. Fiora no quería volver a ser débil. Pero ¿qué clase de poder? Si existía algo que su jefe le había enseñado, era que un tamaño enorme y unas sofisticadas armas no eran el único camino para ser poderoso. Forjar una reputación, explotar las debilidades y miedos de los demás… aquellos eran su propio tipo de poder.

Fiora miró de nuevo las piedras, reduciendo el número de opciones a seis. Todos aquellos Pokémon que confían en su propia fuerza desde que nacen. De esas, su elección fue fácil.

—Elijo a Absol —sentenció.

Pierce levantó las cejas.

—¿En serio? ¿un tipo siniestro? ¿estás segura?

Fiora asintió, tajante.

—Absol no necesita evolucionar, no requiere de ayuda para ser poderoso. Es fuerte por sí mismo. Además, es el Pokémon de las catástrofes. El cual, seamos sinceros, resume bastante casi toda mi vida. —Intentó sonreír con esa última parte y la bastante divertida ironía.

—Creo que le queda bien —añadió la científica con un meneo de cabeza de aprobación.

Pierce frunció el ceño y se volvió. Fiora agarró su mano con la suya mientras el doctor se inclinaba sobre ella con la Absolita en mano.

Había llegado la hora.

Fiora cerró los ojos, estremeciéndose cuando la fría superficie de la Absolita tocó su cuello. Extraño. La piedra parecía estar vibrando. Fiora se concentró en el sonido, dejando que la llenara hasta que fue capaz de sentirlo en sus huesos. Desde el cuello, la fría piedra empezó a calentarse. La sensación de calidez resonaba desde un placentero día soleado, pasando por la molestia de un fuego fatuo, hasta los abrasantes niveles de un lanzallamas. Fiora intentó alejarse, pero descubrió que sus brazos y piernas estaban atadas. Estaba atrapada.

El pánico se apoderó de ella. El recuerdo de una habitación sin salida, tan profusamente decorada como la exhibición de un museo. Un santuario que se había transformado en una prisión y que casi había sido su tumba.

—¡No! —gritó—. ¡Dejadme ir! ¡Dejadme salir! No puedo…

Fiora no podía respirar. Cada jadeo mandaba riachuelos de fuego viajando por su pecho. De fondo, ella era vagamente consciente del ruido de las alarmas y de los cuerpos corriendo de un lado para otro. La voz de la científica chilló:

—¡La estamos perdiendo!

Entonces, lentamente el fuego se fue extinguiendo. Los ruidos pasaron al silencio. Su cuerpo era ligero como el aire. Sin duda, no era el suyo. Cuando abrió los ojos, Fiora se vio corriendo a través de las montañas a cuatro fuertes patas. Las corrientes del planeta hormigueaban en su cuero cabelludo y en su corazón.

En la distancia, ella creyó sentir una presión en su mano. Una suave voz sonó.

—No. No puedes. Aún no.

¿Pierce? Ese estúpido sentimental.

Su pelo se agitó de nuevo y, de repente, lo vio ante ella. Su cuerpo estaba encorvado, su cara ofuscada mientras depositaba flores sobre su tumba. Vio a su amigo Pokémon, Raven, encerrado en una sucia jaula. Y otro Pokémon que conocía, harapiento, hambriento y lleno de ira. Todo su arduo trabajo, el trabajo de su vida para construir un lugar seguro y mantenerlos felices, abandonado y olvidado tan fácilmente como ella.

¡No! ¡Eso era inaceptable!

La furia creció en su interior, deseando que su corazón latiera, se agitara y volviera a latir más rápido. Su pecho se convulsionó a la vez que su boca se abría y tomaba una gran bocanada de aire. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, grandes y salvajes. Las caras se enfocaron a su alrededor. Una docena, al menos, todos los médicos salvo uno. Pierce todavía sujetaba su mano.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ella vio sorpresa y shock paseándose por su rostro durante medio latido antes de disolverse en alivio.

—Bienvenida de vuelta —dijo Pierce—. Me has tenido preocupado por un minuto.

Fiora notó una sonría en sí misma, demasiado cansada para pensar algún tipo de respuesta rencorosa. Mañana, a lo mejor. Sí. Ella dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y sus espíritus se disiparan. Mañana sería un nuevo día. El comienzo del resto de su vida.

-0-

Ash irrumpió violentamente en la oficina de Giovanni. Giovanni alzó la vista, casi entretenido, como si hubiera estado esperándolo entrar de esa manera de un momento a otro.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó, dejando su bolígrafo encima de la pila de papeles.

Ash apretó los dientes.

—¡No me contaste que habías evolucionado a Pikachu! —gritó. Cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo de la cara de Pikachu. Se le veía tan perdido y confuso, como si no entendiera exactamente por qué debía lidiar con ese nuevo cuerpo, por qué el proceso no podía revertirse, por qué su amigo no estuvo ahí para impedirlo.

—Técnicamente hablando, yo no evolucioné a tu Pokémon —respondió Giovanni—. Ese pequeño incidente fue provocado por dos de tus subordinados. Supongo que ya conoces a Jessie y James, ¿verdad?

Ash abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó los nombres. Sabía que Jessie y James harían cualquier cosa con echarle el guante a Pikachu. Pero, al fin y al cabo, obligarlo a evolucionar contra su voluntad no parecía el tipo de cosas de las que eran capaces.

—Un Pokémon jamás debería ser evolucionado si no lo desea —insistió Ash, apretando tanto los puños que le dolían los dedos.

Giovanni frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia.

—Un Pokémon debería hacer lo su propietario prefiera —replicó. Se levantó de su escritorio—. Si piensas lo contrario, entonces esto es un serio detrimento a mi habilidad de instruirte. Acompáñame, jovencito. Tenemos algo que discutir.

Giovanni se dirigió a la puerta. Incluso aunque Ash todavía humeaba de rabia, ahora había una cierta cantidad de confusión para acompañarlo.

—Esto… ¿No estamos teniendo ya una discusión?

—Ciertamente. Pero no creo que la ubicación se adapte a mis necesidades. Sígueme al final de pasillo, por favor.

Y con eso, Giovanni hizo un gesto para que Ash saliera por la puerta.

-0-

La habitación a la que llevó Giovanni a Ash era prácticamente a oscuras. De hecho, la única luz del lugar venía de la franja de luz en la base de la puerta. Giovanni hizo que Ash se sentara en una silla plegable de metal. Él mismo se sentó en una silla idéntica frente a Ash.

 _Lo que sea que esté ocurriendo aquí, estoy bastante seguro de que no me va a hacer daño_ , pensó Ash. Indudablemente, no podía pensar en Giovanni como su padre. No ahora, bajo ningún concepto.

Hubo una brisa de aire frío que erizó los pelos de la nuca de Ash. No sabía por qué, pero Ash tenía la clara sensación de que no estaban a solas en la habitación.

—Ahora —dijo Giovanni—, ¿por qué no me repites lo que te preocupaba tanto?

—¡Ya te lo he dicho! —respondió Ash, más que molesto—. ¡Has evolucionado mi Pikachu!

Ash sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza mientras lo decía, pero tan pronto como vino desapareció. No pensó en ello.

—Ya veo —contó Giovanni tranquilamente—. Y dime, ¿por qué esta acción te preocupa tanto?

¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre? ¿Acaso quería que Ash repitiera todo lo que le molestaba solo para divertirse? El dolor de cabeza regresó.

—¡Porque un Pokémon nunca debería ser evolucionado contra su voluntad! —gritó.

Justo en ese momento, el sordo dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza estalló con toda su fuerza, como si se liberara una bomba de dolencia. Solo, en vez de un arranque, el dolor se sintió más como carámbanos disparados a su cerebro. Ash escuchó una suave voz detrás de él, aunque no una risa humana. Estaba en lo cierto cuando entraron en la habitación: Giovanni y él no estaban solos. Concretamente, había algún tipo de Pokémon con ellos.

—No deberías dejar que la evolución de los Pokémon te afecte tanto —continuó Giovanni—. Los Pokémon existen para servir a los humanos, después de todo. Es decisión nuestra si evolucionan o no.

—No es verdad —chilló Ash otra vez, y el dolor de cabeza también regresó. Se notaba como estuvieran atacando en lo más profundo de su mente, justo donde residía su rabia e ira. Las risas se oyeron de nuevo y, esta vez, Ash sintió algo como un cepillo frío como el hielo en sus hombros y brazos.

Había Pokémon fantasma en la habitación, ya no había dudas al respecto. Y uno de ellos estaba empleando sus poderes en él.

—Contra más te dejes incordiar por esto, más doloroso va a ser —dijo Giovanni—. Estás abriendo demasiado tus sentimientos… y ciertos Pokémon se alimentan de esos sentimientos como si se deleitaran en un banquete. —Sonrió maliciosamente—. Sigue luchando, y los Bannette a tu alrededor no solo consumirán tus emociones, sino que también se comerán tus recuerdos.

—Eso… Eso… —Ash luchó por hablar. Quería decir que era imposible, pero el reino de los Pokémon fantasma era algo que él a duras penas conocía. Ya había visto a Pokémon realizar acciones increíbles antes como crear ilusiones masivas, viajar en el tiempo, devolver una estatua humana a su estado de carne y sangre… No había nada que pudiera superar las habilidades de los Pokémon.

Pero entonces… ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Cada vez que pensaba cuán furioso le volvía la forzada evolución de Pikachu, el Pokémon detrás de él se medraba. El dolor el su cabeza aumentaba y él notaba mucho frío, como si su sangre se congelara dentro de la piel.

Como experimento, Ash cambió sus pensamientos. Intentó entretener la idea de que Giovanni tenía razón, que estaba bien que los Pokémon evolucionasen si sus dueños lo deseaban. Era como rendirse en un juego de tira y afloja con un monstruo invisible si sus pensamientos fueran la cuerda.

Entonces, súbitamente, Ash ya no podía recordar sobre qué habían estado discutiendo. El miedo se apoderó de él. Había venido aquí por algo que le molestaba, algo importante. Entonces Giovanni le avisó que los Pokémon fantasma podían atacar sus emociones… ¿o eran sus recuerdos? Las cosas se volvieron borrosas a partir de ahí. Ash se sintió como si le hubieran golpeado y se hubiera despertado sin recordar quién lo había atacado.

Giovanni sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante; Ash oyó el rechinar de la silla con el movimiento del peso.

—Has venido aquí con Pikachu, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

—Yo…

Aquello sonaba familiar. Sí. Ash tenía un Pikachu. Su primer Pokémon. Tenía tantos buenos recuerdos con él. Una ola de alivio lo atravesó de la cabeza a los pies tras saber que lo que fuera que los Pokémon fantasma a su alrededor le hubieran hecho, al menos no había perdido los recuerdos de su mejor amigo.

—Fuiste negligente en esperar tanto para evolucionarlo —continuó Giovanni—. Mi personal lo ha hecho por ti. Supongo que no tienes nada que objetar, ¿verdad?

El primer instinto de Ash era decir sí, que objetaba. Pero no pudo articular por qué. Pikachu siempre se esforzó por ser el Pokémon más fuerte que podía. De modo que, naturalmente, la evolución tenía sentido… ¿no?

Sin ninguna respuesta mejor que le viniera a la cabeza, Ash sacudió la cabeza tontamente y dijo:

—No, Yo… Yo no tengo nada que objetar.

Aquella respuesta solo parecía divertir aún más a Giovanni. Su expresión era imposible de contemplar en la oscuridad, pero Ash habría jurado que le escuchó reírse entre dientes.

—Lo más interesante es qué sucede cuando un Pokémon consume tus recuerdos —contó—-. Tu mente se desespera por llenar esa brecha con cualquier tipo de información posible. Qué conveniente que esté justo aquí para proporcionar dicha información, ¿no crees?

Ash se aguantó la cabeza. No dolía, pero sentía un extraño entumecimiento.

—Cuando esos Pokémon fantasma atacan mis recuerdos, puedes llenarlos con cualquier mentira que te apetezca y yo la creeré. Se convertirán en mis nuevos recuerdos. Es así cómo funciona, ¿no?

—A grandes rasgos, sí —respondió Giovanni—. Verás, hijo, nunca hago un trato a menos que obtenga ganancias de ello. Aseguro mi victoria en todo a toda costa. —Soltó otra risita, después Ash lo escuchó levantarse acompañado del traqueteo del pomo de la puerta cuando su mano la agarró—. Jamás desmantelarás al Team Rocket porque, cuando termine contigo, pensarás exactamente como yo pienso. Toda esa energía tuya será adecuadamente dirigida al avance del Team Rocket. Y tu patético sentimentalismo hacia los Pokémon será erradicado.

Giovanni giró el pomo y la luz entró en la habitación. Hubo un siseo de desaprobación por parte de los Banette mientras se retiraban a las sombras en las esquinas de la sala. Ash entrecerró los ojos mientas se acostumbraban de nuevo a la luz. Su ropa olía a sudor.

¿E n qué se había metido? Y ahora que Giovanni había revelado sus planes, ¿había algo que pudiera hacer para escapar?


	8. Aquafeles

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

Giovanni salió del ascensor a zancadas en dirección a la planta médica y fue directamente a la enfermería.

—Informe de situación —ladró. Detrás del mostrador, el médico del Team Rocket, cuyo nombre nunca se molestó en memorizar, casi saltó de la silla. Giovanni lo miró con una creciente impaciencia mientras el hombre buscaba notas a tientas en un portapapeles.

—Bueno, la situación fue crítica por un instante… probablemente debido a su condición médica. Pero le encantará saber que la agente Fiora se encuentra estable y descansa tranquilamente.

Giovanni se masajeó la sien. Esto era lo que conseguía por reclutar personas que habían abandonado sus estudios médicos. Comenzó otra vez, esta vez añadiendo agudeza a su voz.

—¿El merger fue un éxito?

El doctor hojeó rápidamente más páginas.

—Oh. Sí, señor. Su ADN se estabilizó con una dosis del cuarenta por ciento…

¡Cuarenta por ciento! Eso era el doble de lo que se estimaba al principio. Giovanni sintió como en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa.

—Me gustaría verla.

Entonces la doctora jefa se adelantó. Pretendía bloquear el paso a Giovanni. Como si aquello sirviera de algo.

—Lo siento, señor. Pero todavía estamos realizando diversas pruebas de coronación. Puede que mañana… —Una contracción de la ceja fue suficiente para que cambiara de parecer. La doctora se encogió como un bebé Pokémon asustado—. Esto es, quiero decir… por supuesto, señor. Por aquí.

Giovanni siguió a la doctora, con el Persian pisándole los talones, hasta el corazón del ala médica. Aquel día el lugar estaba bullicioso. Giovanni no había visto tanta actividad desde que Jessie y james regresaron de Kanto. (Cómo esos dos continuaban volando por los aires por culpa de explosiones seguía estando más allá de su comprensión).

Cuando llegaron a la zona de pruebas, casi choca con el agente Pierce, quien se apresuraba a entrar con una bandeja de sándwiches, las cuales Giovanni esta muy seguro de que no eran parte de las normas del hospital. A Pierce casi se le caen al suelo en su afán por ponerse firme.

—Señor Giovanni. Jefe. No esperaba verle aquí tan pronto.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—No, señor. —Pierce frunció el ceño. Casi imperceptiblemente. Pero no era lo suficientemente estúpido para discutir. Simplemente se hizo a un lado como un buen peón y dejó que Giovanni abriera la puerta.

La agente Fiora estaba de buen humor. Su alegre voz sonó antes de que Giovanni hubiera girado el pomo de la puerta.

—¡Hola, jefe!

Giovanni entró en la sala, sus ojos se postraron en el modificado equipo de ejercicios junto a las estaciones del ordenador antes de que finalmente se fijara en la joven que vestía un uniforme médico de algodón azul. Decir que no la reconocía era un eufemismo. La última vez que la vio, Fiora estaba enfermizamente delgada. A duras penas lograba mantenerse en pie por sí misma, mucho menos correr. La chica que veía ahora tenía una saludable capa de esbeltos músculos sobre sus huesos. Y corría en una ancha cinta junto el Absol de Pierce, igualándolo en velocidad. Cuando ella lo vio acercarse a la puerta, sonrió ampliamente. Entonces, para sorpresa del personal médico, Fiora saltó sobre la parte delantera de la máquina, girando grácilmente antes de aterrizar ante ellos.

—¿Viene a ver cómo fue su pequeño experimento? —sonrió a través del brillo del sudor.

Absol saltó de la cinta y se unió a ella, sentándose tranquilamente a su lado como el Persian hacía con él. Al tenerse cara a cara, Giovanni pudo ver indicios del Pokémon en ella. El pelo de Fiora había cambiado, su flequillo izquierdo ahora era tan blanco como el pelaje de Absol. Su complexión había palidecido al menos tres tonos. Y sus ojos, antes azules, ahora eran de un profundo rojo sangre.

—Muy perspicaz, agente —dijo Giovanni—. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

La mujer se encogió de hombros mientras aceptaba una toalla de parte del Pierce y se secaba la cara.

—Tuve una corazonada. Además, el trabajo de corte y empalme mejoró mis sentidos. Usted, eh, quizá le gustaría usar menos colonia. —Agitó ligeramente una mano frente su rostro y Giovanni se sobresaltó cuando vio las negras garras en forma de gancho en cada uno de sus dedos.

 _Eso sí que es interesante_ , pensó.

Fiora sonrió cuando se percató de que Giovanni la observaba.

—Ah, sí. ¿Olvidé mencionar que ahora tengo garras?

Fiora flexionó una mano y después, acercándose más, afiló las garras pasándolas por la superficie de acero de una de las placas de la pared acompañado de un agudo y penetrante chirrido. Acabó dejando en la placa cinco largos surcos. Había, aparte, una docena de marcas más en la sala. Las palabras «Fiora estuvo aquí» y «Team Rocket para siempre» fueron grabadas juguetonamente con cortes superficiales. Pero más abajo las marcas se volvieron más limpias y profundas. ¿Era eso… un ataque Cuchillada?

—Los doctores no van a alegrarse si continúas arañando las pareces —comentó Pierce, recuperando la toalla.

Fiora sopló sobre sus recién afiladas garras.

—Entonces que vengan e intenten detenerme.

Pierce volteó los ojos y se presentó con la bandeja de sándwiches caseros de huevo y baya tamate. Fiora se sirvió uno y le dio un gran mordisco.

El Persian ronroneó, con la nariz crispada. Se frotó contra la pierna de Fiora sin su permiso y fue recompensado con un pedacito del sándwich y un rasguño afectuoso bajo la barbilla con las garras de la mujer.

—Ab-sol-sol —respondió Fiora.

Sentidos aumentados. La capacidad de hablar con los Pokémon. Algo que por sí mismo iba a revolucionar la raza humana. Pero ¡Garras! ¡Verdaderas garras Pokémon que hacían auténticos movimientos Pokémon! Giovanni contempló las marcas en la pared. Esto iba más allá de lo que él jamás hubiera imaginado. Y la agente Fiora solo tenía un cuarenta por ciento de ADN Pokémon. ¿Qué pasaría si se le aplicaba a alguien una dosis aún mayor? Mucho mayor. Hasta que fuera más Pokémon que humano.

Sus pensamientos fluyeron. Deseaba probarlo. Cuanto antes. Pero sabía que ninguno de sus subordinados tendría el valor de ofrecerse voluntario. La mitad de sus lacayos ni siquiera eran capaces de controlar sus Pokémon como estaban. Probablemente no sabrían qué hacer con ese tipo de poder. Lo que necesitaba era un sujeto con verdaderas habilidades. Alguien como…

Cerca, Fiora dio el último mordisco a su sándwich.

—Mmm… Oh, a esto se le llama un sabor picante. Ahora en serio, jefe. ¿Cuándo podré volver al trabajo?

—¿Qué tal ahora?

—Genial. —Fiora cogió otro sándwich de la bandeja mientras miraba a su amigo—. Pierce, ¿puedes decirle a cierto dolor en el culo… quiero decir, enfermera, que me voy le guste o no porque el mismísimo jefe es quien me da el permiso? —sonrió dulcemente con cada palabra.

Una pequeña gota de sudor cayó de la frente de Pierce.

—Claro. Le diré… parte de eso.

Pierce abandonó la sala acompañado de Absol. Fiora engulló el segundo sándwich en pocos y grandes bocados.

Giovanni se aclaró la garganta justo mientras ella estaba a punto de dirigirse a la puerta.

—En realidad, Agente, tengo una nueva tarea para ti. Tiene que ver con mis queridos líderes de gimnasio.

Fiora ladeó al cabeza, curiosa.

—¿Aquellos a los que trajiste en contra de su voluntad, pero que no se considera exactamente un secuestro? —Su boca se torció en una astuta sonrisa y se la borró con una manga del vestido—. Un movimiento muy arriesgado, jefe. Perderá el gimnasio una vez ese pequeño rumor llegue al Alto Mando.

Giovanni resopló.

—Por eso necesito que los convenzas de que se queden aquí. Como híbridos. Puedes empezar con Misty.

Fiora levantó las cejas. Ladeó la cabeza como si tratara de ver a través de él. En realidad, resultaba un tanto desconcertante.

—Bueno, supongo que soy ese póster infantil que dice «los mergers son alucinantes». —Repiqueteó la pared con sus zarpas como si intentara pensar—. De acuerdo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquellos días en los que aspiraba a ser entrenadora Pokémon… pero, si mal no recuerdo, todas las hermanas Celeste están obsesionadas con los Pokémon de tipo agua. Y la más joven está notoriamente encaprichada en ponerse a prueba. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Giovanni asintió. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Fiora.

—Sabe, está ese Meowth híbrido con el que he estado trabajando. Si llama a Misty al área de la piscina bajo la pretensión de buscar su experto consejo en el entrenamiento de Pokémon de agua…

—Dirígete allí de inmediato.

—Sí, señor. —Dio dos pasos y luego se volvió a Giovanni—. Ah, jefe, una cosa más. Ahora que estamos hablando del tópico de los híbridos. Me gustaría empezar a idear planes de expansión de la guardería y construir una zona de socialización para los híbridos.

Giovanni pestañeó. ¿Había escuchado mal o Fiora acababa de presumir el inicio de un proyecto sin su consentimiento en su cara?

—Tú misión es de máxima prioridad, agente —dijo mirándola con todo el peso de su autoridad.

Fiora se inclinó, pero su voz fue suave y nada intimidada.

—Sí, por supuesto, señor. No pretendía sugerir lo contrario. Pero… bueno… tenía la impresión de que desearía realizar combates Pokémon con los híbridos algún día, no solamente mirarlos. No lo conseguirá hasta que se hayan domado. Y eso no pasará si no consiguen algo de interacción más allá de sus jaulas.

Ahí Fiora había acertado de lleno, por mucho que odiase admitirlo. Giovanni incluso la hubiera elogiado por tomar la iniciativa si no hubiera hablado fuera de turno.

—Muy bien —dijo cuidadosamente, observándola cual Pokémon salvaje del que no se fiaba—. Haré los preparativos. —Realizó un gesto señalando la puerta con un movimiento de la cabeza—. Ahora, ponte a trabajar.

Fiora se inclinó de nuevo y desapareció por la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Giovanni la miró fijamente. No había duda: Debía mantenerla atada con una correa. Al menos, hasta que supiera que su lealtad no se había mezclado junto con su ADN.

-0-

Cuando Misty se imaginó el tipo de lugar en el que el Team Rocket tendría a sus Pokémon cautivos, siempre creyó que vería montones de jaulas de frío metal o, en el caso de los Pokémon acuáticos, atrapados en diminutos acuarios almacenados en filas en una habitación en pésimas condiciones. No pensaba que el Team Rocket poseyera una piscina para los Pokémon de tipo agua y que la habitación de la piscina fuera… ni medianamente mala. Aunque le faltaban las fuentes, las cascadas y otros lujos propios de su gimnasio y el de sus hermanas en ciudad Celeste, el suelo estaba limpio, con muchos lugares donde tumbarse. Había cubos llenos de juguetes y otros objetos flotantes para el entretenimiento de Pokémon juguetones. Y la piscina en sí estaba limpia y su agua, cristalina.

Arrodillándose en el filo de la piscina, Misty metió los dedos en el agua. La temperatura era ideal para los Pokémon acuáticos que vivían en el océano y cuando sacó los dedos y se los llevó a los labios, pudo saborear la sal. No estaba del todo segura de por qué los lacayos del Team Rocket la habían traído aquí. Lo máximo que había entendido era que uno de ellos dijo que la cuidadora necesitaba su ayuda con algo. Y mientras ella agradecía que no fuera un eufemismo que en realidad significase que la iban a ahogar en la piscina, estaba intrigada con aquello que pensaban que ella les echaría una mano voluntariamente con… bueno, cualquier cosa.

—Vamos, no seas tímido —dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Misty se giró y vio una figura entrando en el área de la piscina. Se trataba de una mujer joven de cabello negro y salvaje cuya cara le resultaba familiar. Sí, era aquella Rocket que se había llevado a sus Pokémon cuando fueron traídos aquí. Los puños de Misty se cerraron. Por muy enfadada que estuviera, algo le hizo bajar la guardia. Los andares de la mujer habían cambiado. Antes caminaba delicadamente, como si cada paso fuera una tortura, y su cuerpo se veía delgado y débil. Sin embargo, ahora sus pasos eran fuertes y seguros y, cuando movió la cabeza, Misty se dio cuenta de que una parte de su cabello se había vuelto de un blanco puro. Un Pokémon caminaba detrás de ella, escondiéndose como si intentara fundirse con las sombras, pero Misty reconocía su cola. Pertenecía a un Vaporeon.

—Buenas —dijo la mujer una vez ella y Misty se hallaron a escasos metros la una de la otra.

Misty no respondió.

—Relájate. No muerdo —añadió la mujer con una sonrisa—. Mi nombre es Fiora. Tal vez lo hayas escuchado cuando viniste aquí por primera vez si no estabas tan ocupada con tus incoherentes gritos y alborotos aleatorios. —Agitó la mano despectivamente, y Misty se asustó. La mano no tenía dedos normales, sino garras.

—¿Qué…? —La pregunta salió demasiado rápido para contenerla. Algo en los ojos rojos de la Rocket centelleó.

—Admirándolas, ¿eh? —preguntó Fiora, manteniéndolas un poco más elevadas para que las luces de la sala las hicieran brillar—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Son bastante bellas.

—¿Cómo…? —Misty al fin encontró su voz, solo para cerrar la boca de nuevo.

—Es la última novedad del Team Rocket. La capacidad de combinar el ADN humano con el de un Pokémon, creando así una criatura completamente nueva. —Fiora bajó la mano, y su sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente—. Pero, claramente, esto requirió una enorme cantidad de experimentos para conseguir estos resultados. Tenemos varios Pokémon híbridos aquí, en las instalaciones, que surgieron con las pruebas de investigación. Como jefa de cuidados, estoy a cargo de cuidar a esos Pokémon, y ahí es donde necesito tu ayuda.

Fiora se hizo a un lado, dejando al Vaporeon escondido detrás de ella sin ningún lugar donde ocultarse. Solo que… no era un Vaporeon. La criatura tenía los rasgos faciales de un Meowth.

—¡Oye! —gritó el Pokémon a Fiora—. ¡Avísame cuando vayas a hacer eso!

Misty se quedó sin aliento. Ya se había fijado que Meowth no estaba en el reconocible trío del Team Rocket, pero no se había preguntado por qué faltaba. ¿Cuál era la razón? ¿Por qué Giovanni había usado a sus propios Pokémon en unos enrevesados experimentos de hibridación?

—¿Meowth? ¿Este… eres tú? —balbuceó Misty. El hibrido se encogió y se apartó como si eso le provocara daño físico. Misty dirigió una furiosa mirada hacia Fiora—. ¿Cómo has permitido que esto ocurriera? —El impacto y el disgusto en su voz hizo que Fiora pusiera una mueca.

—Eh, no me culpes por esto —replicó ella con una tajante voz—. Estoy tan enfadada como tú. Ningún Pokémon debería ser cambiado en contra de su voluntad. Los experimentos debieron haberse realizado en sujetos voluntarios. —Colocó su mano con garras en el pecho—. Sin embargo, no soy la que toma esas decisiones, y lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora mi trabajo consiste en comprobar si este Pokémon se ajusta a su nueva forma. Y, considerando que eres una experta en Pokémon de agua y que yo no sé nadar, bueno, ya ves el problema aquí…

Misty no desvió la mirada de Fiora, pero ella notaba como la ira en sus músculos desaparecía. ¿Fiora había venido de alguna forma aquí en contra de su voluntad, igual que ella, y ahora pretendía sacar lo mejor de la situación? ¿O tal vez había venido específicamente por esta tecnología de combinación de la que hablaba?

—Se te ve… mucho mejor desde la última vez que te vimos —observó Misty, eligiendo con sumo cuidado sus palabras y relajando finalmente los puños.

—Lo estoy —dijo Fiora—. Y ahora tengo el ADN de un Absol gracias a ello. Pero nos estamos alejando de lo importante. —Empujó al Meowth híbrido con la punta de su pie, intentando sin éxito acercarlo a la piscina—. Te llamé para que convencieras a este Pokémon de su nuevo potencial y consiguieras que dejara de lamentarse. Pero si crees que no puedes con ello, comunicaré a los guardas que te lleven de vuelta a tu celda. Seguro que tarde o temprano lo lograremos. —Apuntó al híbrido con el dedo y luego la piscina—. Venga, tírate al agua.

—Si piensas que me voy a meter ahí, lo llevas claro —siseó el híbrido—. Solo lo diré una vez: odio. El. Agua. Punto.

Meowth corrió hacia Misty y se escondió detrás de ella. No había sido su mejor movimiento, pues se había acercado más a la piscina con esa acción, pero la pelirroja prefirió no decírselo.

Fiora rodó los ojos.

—Lo siento, amigo, pero ahora eres un Pokémon de tipo agua. ¿Y quién ha escuchado alguna vez que un tipo agua no pueda nadar?

Misty se sentó en las lisas baldosas, inclinándose hacia adelante con tal de colgar sus pies en el agua. El frío recorrió su cuerpo hasta que se acostumbró y soltó un largo suspiro. Puede que el Team Rocket hubiera hecho cosas terribles, aparte de mantenerla captiva en contra de su voluntad. Pero mientras estuviera aquí, quizá podría hacer algo bueno. Al menos para los Pokémon que habían sufrido a manos del Team Rocket.

—Tiene razón —dijo al final a Meowth—. Tu cuerpo está hecho para ello. La cola, las aletas, incluso tu piel… —Acarició gentilmente la piel de escamas azules del híbrido, justo detrás de la oreja donde un Meowth común adoraba.

El hibrido sacudió la cabeza y se apartó.

—¡No me importa! No pienso meterme ahí, ¡y no me puedes obligar!

Fiora se arrancó un mechón del cabello, se movió para desenrollar una plataforma flotante y la tiró al agua.

Misty se acarició el mentón, pensando en otra táctica.

—Bueno, te diré una cosa. Si yo tuviera una piel como esa, te aseguro que no me verías jamás fuera del agua.

Fiora levantó una ceja y un atisbo de sonrisa asomó en su boca.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Es eso un poco envidia lo que oigo? —comentó.

Misty le soltó una mirada de enfado que esperaba que le resumiera que solo hablaba con Meowth y que muy poco le importaba lo que ella pensase.

Fiora parecía no haberse ofendido. Hasta ofreció una apresurada reverencia mientras volvía a su trabajo, yendo al compartimento de juguetes y lanzando unos cuantos a la piscina.

—Perdón. No quería decir nada con eso —inclinó la cabeza ligeramente—. Pero ya sabes… Si estuvieras completamente dispuesta a ayudar con algo de la investigación que se lleva a acabo aquí, podrías hacer mucho bien.

Misty no era una idiota; se puso instantáneamente a la defensiva.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué versión exacta es esa idea tuya de «ayudar»?

El último juguete cayó con una salpicadura, enviando a Meowth hacia atrás para evitar la salpicadura. Miró molesto a Fiora mientras se limpiaba las manos en la falda.

—Consiguiendo un merger para ti sola —dijo como si la respuesta fuera de lo más obvia.

Misty tenía que admitirlo; estaba impactada por la honestidad. Fiora, al parecer, adoptaba un enfoque muy diferente al de Giovanni.

—Lo sé, lo sé —continuó Fiora como si todo aquello la divirtiera—. No pinto nada aquí. Después de todo, el procedimiento salvó mi vida. Pero hay otros beneficios, también.

Misty miró sus manos con garras escépticamente.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Por ejemplo, ser capaz de hablar con los Pokémon.

Misty pestañeó.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Lógicamente, es imposible saber a ciencia cierta cuáles serán los efectos de un merger. Pero si tu te combinaras con, digamos, un Pokémon acuático… ningún entrenador de Pokémon de tipo agua del mundo tendría una conexión con ellos como tú.

Misty lo confesaba, aquella idea le atraía. Pero no iba dejar que Fiora se diera cuenta.

—Piénsalo —siguió Fiora—. Podrías hacer historia. No solamente sobre los otros líderes de gimnasio, sino por toda la investigación Pokémon. Además, tienes el beneplácito de que el procedimiento ya ha sido bien testeado.

Misty sacudió la cabeza, era demasiado que tomar ahora mismo.

—Deberíamos volver al trabajo —dijo. Se volvió hacia el Meowth que caminaba de puntillas con mucho cuidado de no pisar las baldosas salpicadas.

—Está bien. No tenemos que ir a la piscina ahora mismo si no quieres. Probemos otra cosa antes.

Meowth la miró escéptico.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, esto… —Misty se percató que en realidad no tenía ninguna idea sobre cómo entrenar a Pokémon de agua fuera de este, pero entonces tuvo una idea—. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no pensamos en un nombre para ti mismo? ¿Para tu nueva especie?

—Buena idea —apoyó Fiora—. Un nuevo nombre solo para ti. —Se arañó la barbilla, musitando—. Es una gran idea, de verdad.

Meowth se veía menos defensivo ahora.

—¿Un nuevo nombre… ¿Y queréis que yo lo escoja?

—¿De verdad preguntas eso? ¡Pues claro!

Meowth se quedó pensativo un buen rato. En varias ocasiones parecía que ya había dado con la respuesta e iba a decirla, pero inmediatamente se callaba, sacudía la cabeza negativamente y volvía a pensar acariciándose el mentón. Finalmente, saltó.

—¡Lo tengo! Aquafeles.

Misty analizó el nombre por un instante.

—Aqua… espera, ¿has usado las palabras latinas que significan «gato de agua»?

—Sí —dijo Meowth… Aquafeles, a partir de ahora, sintiéndose orgulloso al principio antes de avergonzarse repentinamente—. Es… está bien, ¿verdad?

Misty sonrió y acarició la espalda del Pokémon.

—Es perfecto.


	9. Permanecer

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

Fiora había sido tentada de quedarse junto a Misty cuando casi persuadiera a Aquafeles de sumergirse en la piscina. Un instinto protector, tal vez. El pequeño Pokémon aún estaba a su cargo. Pero Misty era una experta en Pokémon de tipo agua y una líder de gimnasio y Fiora estaba bastante segura de que no haría daño a la pequeña criatura, sin importar los sentimientos que tuviera hacia el Team Rocket. Además, Fiora tenía otros asuntos que atender.

Su personal estaba terminando las comidas vespertinas cuando llegó a la guardería y ella se alegró de ver a la mayoría de sus amigos Pokémon comiendo alegremente. Tuvo suerte, la verdad. Aparte de los híbridos, cuyo comportamiento errático resultaba excusable por obvias razones, Fiora solo tenía que lidiar con algunos «problemas».

Fiora saludó primero a Raven y frunció el ceño tras ver el agua volcada y la comida esparcida por toda la jaula del Noibat.

—Alguien se ha portado mal, ¿eh?

Agazapado en un rincón, la pequeña criatura se recolocó las orejas y soltó un alegre «¡Noi!» al darse cuenta de que Fiora estaba frente a la jaula.

Fiora abrió la puerta, incapaz de contener una sonrisa en cuanto el Pokémon saltó y escaló hasta su hombro, enterrando la cabeza en el cuello. Fiora sabía que no debería estimular ese comportamiento. No si Raven alguna vez iba a aprender a obedecer las órdenes que otros miembros del Team Rocket le dieran. Pero ella había tenido un suave toque con el Noibat desde que Pierce tropezó con su abandonado huevo y lo trajo a la guardería para que lo cuidara.

—¿Vamos a ver a los demás? —preguntó, a lo que Raven respondió agarrándose más con sus garras de bebé.

Adentrándose más en la guardería, Fiora se detuvo frente a diversas jaulas donde los Pokémon de Ash, Misty y Brock ahora descansaban. Se arrodilló junto a una jaula y metió la mano.

—Hola a todos. ¿Qué tal estáis hoy?

Para su satisfacción, Fiora fue recibida por un coro de alegres sonidos Pokémon. Uno de ellos, un atrevido Snivy, vino a acariciar con el hocico la mano de Fiora. Ninguno de ellos parecía sufrir ningún síntoma de enfermedad por la liberación y recaptura. Unos cuantos días más y todos estarían preparados para unirse a la población general y ser usados para misiones junto a sus compañeros Rocket. Todos excepto el Pika-Raichu. Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en la jaula del nuevo híbrido, con el corazón dolorido por la pobre criatura que estaba acurrucada y mirando hacia otro lado. No iba a durar mucho más a este ritmo. Realmente debería devolverlo a su entrenador. Incluso si el jefe esperaba que todos los Pokémon capturados fueran insertados en la organización, Pika-Raichu ya no era un Pokémon ordinario. Los híbridos todavía no formaban parte de la población principal. Ni siquiera era usado en combates. De hecho, ella era la única autorizada para trabajar con ellos. Fiora se rascó la barbilla con una zarpa. Si decidía que este hibrido estaba mejor con su dueño, en fin, aquella era la llamada para hacerlo, ¿no?

Sí. Fiora se arrodilló junto a la jaula del Pika-Raichu, realizando suaves chasquidos con la lengua mientras desbloqueaba la puerta.

—Absol-ab… —dijo, aliviada de que esta vez el Pokémon la entendería—. _Ven conmigo, e iremos a ver a tu entrenador._

—¿Pi? —La oreja del hibrido se giró y el Pokémon la miró—. ¿Pika?

Fiora ladeó la cabeza ante la pregunta. _¿Para quedarse?_ ¿Alguien había estado mintiendo las narices donde no debían? ¿Otra vez? Al menos no eran Diva y Dunce. Aun así, ese no era el caso.

 _Nota mental para cuando regrese: cambiar todos los códigos de acceso y cerraduras._

—Sí —dijo—. Para quedarse esta vez.

-0-

Fiora hizo cuanto pudo por no fruncir el ceño mientras picaba la puerta de la habitación de Ash. ¿Desde cuándo los nuevos reclutas recibían su propia suite? Ella tuvo que trabajar por un año entero y reformar por completo la guardería para que el jefe siquiera considerara en darle su propia habitación privada.

 _No importa_ , se dijo mientras rascaba a Raven bajo la barbilla. El jefe solamente tuvo una fiebre parental en ese momento. Su padre, el profesor, también lo padeció durante unos meses en el pasado. Una vez Giovanni se diera cuenta de que su preciada descendencia no era el recipiente para todas sus esperanzas y sueños, la novedad desaparecería. Si Ash no se escapaba en mitad de la noche después de unas semanas, sin duda acompañaría al resto de peones sin nombre.

Al fin se abrió la puerta y Ash se paró frente a ella con aspecto frágil y cansado. Por un momento, un ínfimo momento, Fiora casi sintió pena por él. Casi. Puede que Ash no hubiera estado en el calabozo como sus compañeros, pero desde luego tenía la pinta de un prisionero.

—He venido a devolverte tu Pokémon —dijo.

Cuando los ojos del Ash se posaron en el híbrido a su lado, su cara se iluminó al instante.

—¡Pikachu! —lloró con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Pika-pi! —respondió su amigo mientras salta hacia los brazos de Ash y frotaba su cara en él.

Fiora retrocedió, aliviada de volver a ver al Pika-Raichu feliz y lleno de energía de nuevo. Después de un largo momento, Ash volvió a fijarse en ella y su sonrisa de desvaneció levemente.

—¿Dónde está el resto?

—En aislamiento junto a esos amigos tuyos, Misty y Brock. Aunque solo hasta que se inserten correctamente con el resto de la población de las instalaciones —arrastró Fiora. Una mirada de Ash le dijo que quizá estaba hablando en el idioma de los Pokémon. ¿En serio? ¿Es que ya nadie se molestaba en explicar las reglas?

—No lo entiendo —comentó por fin Ash, con sombras de dolor y pánico en su voz.

Fiora suspiró. Claramente el chico no heredó la inteligencia de su padre. Habló lenta y cuidadosamente, enunciando cada palabra con tal de que la comprendiera.

—Están. Bien. Tú… eres parte de una or-ga-ni-za-ción ahora. Eso significa… que tus Pokémon están disponibles para ser utilizados por cualquier miembro del Team Rocket.

La cara del chico cayó.

—P-Pero Pikachu…

—Es también un hibrido ahora. No están autorizados para ir al exterior por ahora. Puede permanecer contigo hasta que las políticas cambien. Las cuales, te advierto por adelantado, puede que lleguen muy pronto si tu amiga Misty continúa trayendo tan buenos resultados.

Fiora casi podía ver cómo a Ash le salía humo de las orejas.

—Misty está… ¿ayudándote?

—Pues claro. Ha estado bastante entusiasmada con echarnos una mano con el entrenamiento de uno de nuestros nuevos híbridos acuáticos.

Fiora esperó a que la ingenua mente del chico intentara procesar toda la información. Después de lo que parecieron ser años, Ash por fin encajó las piezas del puzle. La mayoría, al menos.

—Así que, has manipulado a Misty para que trabaje contigo y… ¿Jamás voy a poder volver a ver a mis Pokémon?

Fiora levantó una garra en señal de aviso.

—Pedí a Misty que me ayudara, no la obligué. En cuanto a tus Pokémon, cuando el proceso de reinserción termine, puedes rellenar una solicitud para llevártelos a las misiones. —Hizo una pausa y añadió autoritariamente—. Pero primero tendrás que aclararlo conmigo.

Ash retrocedió. Sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No. Eso no es… ¡Son mis amigos! ¡No puedes…! ¡NO! —El pelaje de Fiora se estremeció cuando vio los dedos de Ash formar puños—. ¡No! —lloró otra vez, provocando que Raven alzara el vuelo alarmado. Sus ojos se posaron en ella, ardiendo de furia. A sí mismo, quizá. Y a ella también. No es que le importara en lo más mínimo lo que pensara el engendro de su jefe de…

Movimiento. La oscilación de un puño. Tan rápido que Fiora no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. Sus nervios temblaron, sus ojos se encontraban en un punto al otro lado de la habitación lejos del inminente puñetazo. Entonces, súbitamente, ahí estaba ella, mirando atónita la espalda de Ash mientras el chico se tambaleaba hacia adelante con su puño golpeando nada más que aire.

 _¿Cómo demonios?_ Daba igual. ¡Ese niñato acababa de intentar golpearla! Su cuerpo estaba gritando de tomar represalias. Fiora se concentró de nuevo y estaba ante él en un parpadeo. Su nariz a escasos centímetros del suyo. Ash gritó y se tambaleó hacia atrás, golpeando la pared. Fiora levantó una mano, hundiendo sus garras en la parte delantera de su camisa. Lo levantó y lo golpeó con fuerza. Una fotografía enmarcada cayó al suelo.

—No. Hagas. Eso. De nuevo.

Fiora gruñó cada palabra en voz baja y con fiereza cual Absol. Miró satisfecha como un rastro de miedo brilló en los ojos del chico. Ahora se daba cuenta de que ella no era la misma persona con la que se había encontrado cuando fue traído aquí. Ya no era débil.

—¡Pi-kaaaaa! —se oyó la voz de un Pokémon.

Por culpa de la emoción, Fiora se había olvidado de que el chico contaba con refuerzos. Dejó caer su collar y se giró a tiempo para atrapar un rayo que impactó de lleno en su pecho. El dolor atravesó cada nervio y cada músculo. Aunque, extrañamente, no era tan debilitante como ella esperaba. Seguía de pie cuando acabó, por una vez. Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza bajo sus costillas, pero su pelo se veía como la cola de Skuntank.

—Au —tosió, soltando un hilillo de humo—. Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

—¡Pika! —ladró Pika-Raichu.

—¡NOI! —chilló Raven furiosamente, aterrizando defensivamente en el hombro de Fiora. No es que pudiera hacer mucho, aunque últimamente no importaba. Un segundo más tarde, refuerzos entraron por la puerta.

—¿Va todo bien, señor? —preguntó un guardia, mirando a Fiora de arriba abajo. Ella se sorprendió cuando reconoció a Jessie y James.

—Vaya, pero si son Diva y Dunce. ¿Ahora hacéis de niñeras? —cuestionó Fiora, lo que causó que Jessie diera un paso adelante con los músculos hinchados.

—Pasa que ahora hemos sido asignados como los guardaespaldas del bobali… quiero decir, de Ash.

Una carcajada emergió de ella.

—Sí, buena suerte con eso —dijo agitando despectivamente la mano—. Yo me largo.

—¡El jefe se enterará de esto! —le gritó James detrás de ella. Fiora continuó andando.

—Oh, seguro que sí. Es una vergüenza, de verdad, que su hijo ataque a un agente de élite en su primer día. Y justo delante de las narices de sus guardaespaldas. Qué decepcionante.

Fiora casi podía sentir el impacto de sus palabras, pero no se dio la vuelta para regodearse esta vez. Ya había alcanzado el máximo nivel de tolerancia a la estupidez por hoy y, además, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Por ejemplo, cómo había conseguido resistir un impactrueno y realizar un auténtico movimiento Finta.

 _Me pregunto qué más soy capaz de hacer._

-0-

Ash no volvió a su habitación a pesar de que Jessie y James le intentaron convencer de lo contrario. Los empujó y se precipitó por el pasillo. James gemía mientras lo seguía por detrás. Ash se sintió un poco culpable, pero necesitaba salir de esta locura, hablar con alguien que fuera un amigo, alguien que le tranquilizara y le dijera que podía recuperar a sus Pokémon y que no había tomado la peor decisión de su carrera como entrenador Pokémon. Incluso de toda su vida. Necesitaba hablar con Misty.

Primero solicitó saber dónde la mantenían captiva y ordenar a Jessie y James que lo llevaran allí. Por desgracia, sus guardaespaldas habían recibido ordenes de Giovanni de no revelar esa información. No había nada que Ash pudiera hacer desde esa perspectiva. Aunque, por otro lado, recordó algo que dijo Fiora antes: Misty estaba ayudando a entrenar a algunos Pokémon de tipo agua. Así que, si ese era el caso…

—Llevadme a… esto… al sitio con agua —dijo procurando sonar autoritativo.

Jessie y james intercambiaron una mirada por la confusión.

—¿El… sitio con agua, señor? —preguntó James—. Si necesita… esto… usar las instalaciones…

—No, ¡no! —replicó Ash—. Me refiero a algo como la piscina o algo así.

—¡Ah, claro! —dijo Jessie chocando las manos—. Los ejecutivos del Team Rocket tienen diversos jacuzzis de lujo de uso personal. Solo sígame y…

—¡No! —gritó Ash de nuevo y llevándose una mano a la frente—. Me refiero a una piscina donde entrenéis a los Pokémon de tipo agua.

Jessie y James parpadearon.

—Oh —dijeron los dos al unísono—. S-sí, por supuesto. Qué tontos somos al no haberle entendido la primera vez. Por aquí, por favor.

Ash asintió y siguió a los dos Rockets a través de un laberinto sin fin de pasillos. Sabía con certeza que Misty no estaría allí porque seguramente solo la tendrían entrenando a los Pokémon acuáticos un par de horas al día… ¿verdad? Probablemente ya estaba en su habitación, lejos de la piscina. Aun así, se aferró a la esperanza de que escucharía su voz con cada paso que daba por los pasillos.

Esa esperanza, al menos por esta vez, no fue errónea.

—¡Vamos! —chilló Misty desde más allá de la piscina—. Puedes hacerlo. Simplemente salta.

Ash no pudo esperar un segundo más y abrió bruscamente la puerta. La piscina estaba más cerca de lo que él se esperaba y el suelo era resbaladizo, por lo que tuvo que estirar los brazos con la finalidad de equilibrarse y evitar derrapar y caer de cabeza al agua.

—¡Ash! —llamó Misty cuando él entró. Estaba en la piscina, intentando persuadir a Meowth para que se le uniera, pero rápidamente salió de ahí y se secó con una toalla. Su bañador era negro con el símbolo del Team Rocket en su hombro. Se acercó a Ash y le dio un fuerte abrazo, dejando húmedas manchas en su uniforme—. Me alegro tanto de que estés bien.

—S-sí, yo también —contestó Ash—. Es decir, también me alegro de verte bien. —Se frotó el brazo, consciente de que no estaban solos, y se giró hacia Jessie y James—. Traednos algo de té y… unas de esas galletas… que van con el té.

Los dos guardaespaldas se miraron y asistieron.

—Yo iré —se ofreció James.

—Quiero que vayáis los dos —ordenó Ash. Ninguno de ellos se movió. Ash suspiró—. Déjame adivinarlo… Va contra las órdenes de Giovanni.

Jessie asintió felizmente.

—Cien por cien correcto, señor.

Ash se acarició la cabeza.

—Vale. James, quédate. Jessie, ve. ¿Así vale?

—Por supuesto, señor —dijo James igual de alegre mientras Jessie pensaba en voz baja acerca de ser un guardaespaldas, no un mayordomo y se dirigía enfadada a la puerta.

Con solo James en la sala, Ash por fin se sintió lo bastante cómodo para sentarse y conversar abiertamente con Misty sobre todo lo que había sucedido. James se mantuvo respetuosamente a una larga distancia, permitiendo que los dos jóvenes hablaran relativamente en privado. Ash habló con Meowth, a lo cual Misty corrigió a Ash y le comunicó que su nombre ahora era Aquafeles.

Ash compartió todo lo que Giovanni le había contado sobre el trato de convertirse en el nuevo líder del Team Rocket un día y de sus planes de destruirlo una vez lo fuera. Había algo más rondándole la cabeza que debía explicarse, pero el recuerdo era borroso. Misty, en cambio, le informó de todo lo que había estado haciendo con Aquafeles, también comunicó sobre lo mucho que había cambiado Fiora después de que su ADN se combinara con el de un Absol… y como de manera no tan casual le sugirió de hacerse con un merger como ella.

—Funcionan con las megapiedras —reveló—. Solo puedes combinar tu ADN con el de un Pokémon que pueda megaevolucionar.

Los ojos de Ash se expandieron. ¿Cómo sabía tanto del enmarañado proceso que había transformado a Fiora, Jessie y James? A menos que…

—Espera un momento —la detuvo—. No estarás pensando seriamente en dejar que te hagan eso, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, en realidad… —Misty se tocó la punta de los dedos varias veces. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo que seguramente no le iba a gustar. Generalmente lo acompañaba con un comentario respecto a como tendía a ver el mundo en blanco y negro cuando la vida era mucho más complicada que eso y…

—Escucha —dijo Ash tajantemente—, sean las que sean las razones que te hayan expuesto para convencerte de que conseguir un merger es una buena idea, ¡No los escuches! Nada de lo que esta gente hace es para bien. Están podridos hasta la médula, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Misty alzó la cabeza.

—Oh, entonces…. ¿tú también?

—¿Q-qué? ¡No! Yo no. Yo estoy intentando derrotarlos desde dentro.

—Vistes su uniforme —señaló Misty—. ¿Quién es el que dice que solo tú eres quien está intentando utilizar los recursos del Team Rocket para hacer algo bueno?

—Yo… yo… —tartamudeó Ash. Miró a la esquina, donde James y Aquafeles habían pausado su conversación por su pequeño arrebato y lo miraban atentamente—. ¡Olvídalo! —gruñó—. Solo… prométeme que tendrás cuidado, ¿vale?

Misty se vio asustada por un instante, luego se encogió de hombros y soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—No te preocupes por mí, Ash. Estaba quedándome contigo, ¿vale? Sé que he de ir con cuidado. —Se sumergió de nuevo en la piscina—. Hazme un favor, y no te olvides de tomar tu propio consejo.


	10. Primer combate

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

Fiora se dirigió al ascensor acompañada de Raven volando a su lado. Mientras esperaba a que su transporte llegara, se paró frente a un espejo para alisar su electrificado pelo y se encontró frunciendo el ceño.

 _Agh… este uniforme no es práctico para pelear_ , pensó a la vez que tiraba de su absurdamente corta falda. Tal vez era hora de cambiar el armario. Sí. Al demonio con las reglas de vestuario.

Halló el camino hasta el almacén de uniformes, recogió una caja con diversos trajes del estilo gris oscuro ejecutivo y se la llevó a su suite personal. Eventualmente, después de muchas quejas delante del espejo del lavabo, logró ponerse un par de pantalones ejecutivos de color gris oscuro y unas botas que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas. Después de considerarlo, decidió preservar su top de mujer original para halagar su nueva figura ahora que había dejado de ser solo huesos y piel. También conservó los guantes, aunque eligió unos que dejaran sus garras al descubierto para mostrar su belleza.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó a Raven, el cual estaba posado en el fregadero. El Noibat sacudió la cabeza. Aunque a Fiora le gustaba el nuevo aspecto, estaba de acuerdo con Raven. Faltaba algo. ¿Un cinturón? Sí.

Fiora excavó en la pila de uniformes hasta encontrar con un cinturón para hombres, el cual era enorme y se ladeaba en sus delgadas caderas. Luego de una pausa, extrajo un segundo cinturón idéntico al anterior y lo colocó transversalmente con el otro por debajo de su expuesto abdomen.

—¡Noi! —complació Raven. Fiora sonrió.

—Tienes razón. Me queda muy bien. —Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, disfrutando de la libertad y la sensación de dureza que su nuevo traje le proporcionaba—. Lo único que falta son las Pokéball —bromeó ante su reflejo y sintió un nervioso revoloteo en el estómago. Esta vez no descartó la idea de ser una entrenadora.

¿Por qué no debería seguir su propio consejo? Si Misty podía avanzar en su carrera como entrenadora con un merger… ¿Por qué ella no? Siempre había deseado ser una entrenadora, después de todo. Todo lo que necesitaba eran unas cuantas Pokéball y una excusa para realizar trabajos de campo por un tiempo. O tal vez podía tener la custodia exclusiva de Raven. Tendría que preguntárselo al jefe, pero teniendo en cuenta su estado y todo el trabajo que había hecho…

Fiora escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse. No le hizo falta suponer quién era; Pierce era el único privilegiado al que le había entregado su código de acceso. Además, ese sonido de pasos rápidos y decididos solo podían ser suyos, los reconocería en cualquier parte.

—¿Fiora? ¿Estás aquí? —Su voz se escuchó detrás de ella y se cortó con una fuerte inhalación cuando su sombra alcanzó la puerta. Cuando Fiora se dio la vuelta, se topó con sus verdes ojos mirándola de arriba abajo—. Estás… estás rompiendo las normas de vestuario.

Fiora rio.

—Lo sé. ¿Te gusta?

Pierce asistió una vez. Una raya roja apareció en sus mejillas.

—Te queda bien.

—Raven y yo pensamos lo mismo. —Acarició la cabeza del pequeño Pokémon y empezó a doblar y guardar los uniformes que no le habían gustado—. Bueno, ¿cuál es el problema?

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Ah, claro. —Pierce se aclaró la garganta, tomando un último vistazo de admiración cuando pensaba que Fiora no se daría cuenta antes de volver al trabajo—. Han estado volando rumores toda la tarde, pero quiero escucharlo personalmente de ti: ¿has aprendido a usar el movimiento Finta?

Fiora sonrió. Se concentró, apuntó y apareció detrás de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, apoyándose cerca de una de sus orejas.

—Pues sí.

Pierce se asustó y dio un paso adelante, girando sobre sí mismo para volverla a tener a la vista.

—¡Esto es increíble, Fiora! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa? ¿De lo que la humanidad puede hacer pudiendo acceder a las habilidades de los Pokémon? —Su voz estaba cargada de euforia e intriga—. ¿Qué otros movimientos sabes?

Fiora se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea. Supongo que tendré que pelear para descubrirlo. —Miró a Pierce por si no captaba la indirecta.

—Pelea. Claro. Por supuesto. Iré a despejar y preparar la arena para ti y… —Pierce ya estaba de camino a la puerta.

—Voy detrás de ti —lea visó Fiora.

 _Parece que convertirse en un entrenador Pokémon va a tener que esperar un poco más. Por el bien de la ciencia._ Tampoco es que fuera a protestar. Podía hacer ejercicio ahora que no estaba siempre postrada en la cama. Y le picaba la curiosidad de saber qué otras asombrosas habilidades de Absol tenía. ¿Cómo lo decía Misty? ¿Acostumbrarse a su nueva forma? Miró al espejo y se tocó el mechón blanco de su flequillo con las garras. Luego levantó la barbilla.

—Tal vez deberíamos invitar a la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste para que vea este combate amistoso —dijo a Raven—. Así le daríamos… unas ideas positivas en su cabeza. ¿Qué opinas?

—¡Ba-bat! —chirrió el Pokémon.

Fiora sonrió. Siempre se había sentido orgullosa de su inteligencia, más cuando debía serlo debido a sus limitaciones físicas. Pero ahora… esos límites ya no existían. Había dejado de ser Fiora, el mayor error del Profesor Sycamore o la indefensa hija de cristal de su madre. Por fin podía ser la persona que siempre había deseado. Una persona sin debilidades.

—Mientras me queden ideas positivas por dar, creo que me haré llamar Fi a partir de ahora —decidió—. ¿Qué dices, Raven? Un nuevo nombre para un nuevo yo.

—Noi… —contestó Raven.

Entonces, con un bostezo, el Pokémon se puso a crear un nido en el viejo informe que todavía había en el fregadero. Fi lo levantó, acunando al pequeño Noibat entre sus brazos mientras se dirigía a la puerta e iba a la guardería. La arena no era un lugar para un Pokémon bebé. Y si iba a ser ella quien pelease, no podía permitirse ninguna distracción.

-0-

—¡Ala-kazam! —gritó el Alakazam mientras chocaba con la arena y se quedaba tumbado e inmóvil.

Fi aterrizó grácilmente unos cuantos metros más allá. Le temblaba el brazo por el impacto de su movimiento Cuchillada. Hasta aquella hora de la tarde, era el único movimiento que había logrado dominar aparte de la Finta. Por supuesto, no estaba segura de qué otras cosas era capaz de hacer si todos sus oponentes eran de un tipo al que ella era inmune.

Apoyándose sobre su rodilla junto a su enemigo derrotado, rápidamente aplicó un Revivir en el Pokémon psíquico.

—¿Estás bien, Alakazam? —preguntó cuando el Pokémon volvió en sí.

—Ala… —confirmó el Pokémon—. _Sin resentimientos._

Pierce devolvió al Alakazam a su Pokéball un segundo después y sacudió la cabeza, decepcionado.

—Venga, Pierce —lo instó Fi—. Ponme un auténtico reto. Lo soportaré.

—Puede que esto no fuera una buena idea, después de todo. Todavía te estás recuperando de un proceso médico mayor y de un ataque Rayo, ¿recuerdas? —arguyó Pierce—. Y no conocemos todos los efectos del…

Fiora se cansó de escucharlo.

—Nunca voy a aprender el resto de mis movimientos si no me presentas un auténtico desafío. —Ejercitó los brazos y se peinó hacia atrás su pelo de dos colores—. Así que ¡deja de ser un gallina y ponme a prueba!

Pierce apretó la mandíbula, suspiró con fuerza y sacó otra Pokéball.

—Como quieras. ¡Pangoro, al ataque!

Fi se tensó mientras el enorme oso panda surgía frente a ella y le gruñía.

—¡Eso me gusta más! —bufó ella, su pulsó se aceleraba. Un Pokémon de tipo siniestro y lucha era ideal para llevarla al límite.

—¡Pangoro, usa Machada! —ordenó Pierce.

El oso obedeció y se movió pesadamente hacia adelante con su masiva zarpa reculada y cargada de energía. Fi retrocedió, esquivando el enorme puñetazo que cayó y rompió el suelo de la arena. Ahora le tocaba a ella. Había llegado el momento de comprobar lo que este grandullón podía soportar. Se concentró, apuntó, y se desvaneció y reapareció en la espalda del oso. Bajó los puños entre sus hombros y asestó una poderosa finta. Pero el ataque meramente sacudió sus brazos. El oso ni se había inmutado.

—¡Tiro vital! —gritó Pierce.

Fi sintió una zarpa extendiéndose detrás de ella y agarrándola por el tobillo. En un instante, fue levantada, sacudida varias veces y estampada contra el suelo de la arena de espaldas. Fi parpadeó sus aturdidos ojos y vio a su oponente reculando el brazo brillando con la finalidad de dar una segunda machada.

 _¡No!,_ su sangre se aceleró. Su pelo temblaba. Su instinto le gritaba para que reaccionara y actuara, para que hiciera algo. Fi levantó las manos mientras la pata del oso caía atravesando el pelaje y el sólido músculo.

—¿Pan? —preguntó su oponente.

Entonces Fio se dio cuenta de que la enorme zarpa no la estaba aplastando como una baya. De hecho, estaba empujándola, devolviéndola. ¡Ella, quien solo tenía la mitad de fuerza bruta! Respiró maravillada y se enfocó en el desconcertado Pokémon que la miraba hacia el techo cuando Fi creyó haber visto la imagen fantasma de una espada.

De un empujón, Fi desvió el poderoso puño del oso haciendo que impactara en el suelo de la arena. Volvió a concentrarse y apuntar, usando el movimiento Finta para apartarse a una distancia segura y regresar sobre sus pies.

—¡Pan! —gruñó Pangoro.

Fi respiró hondo, dejando que la imagen de espadas danzantes la llenara de poder. Entonces flexionó sus garras. Podía sentir la nueva energía en su interior. La fuerza de las espadas era su fuerza. ¡Y era genial!

—¡Machada! —ordenó Pierce.

Pero Fi apenas le escuchó. El momento en el que Pangoro se movió, ella corría, con las garras desnudas y un gruñido en sus labios.

—¡No voy a perder! —exclamó.

El sonido vibró a través de cada célula llenando su mente de un extraño zumbido mientras el temblor de su cabello se convertía en un profundo latido. La habitación de transformó ante sus ojos, su oponente cambiaba en otra persona. Ash. El chico estaba de pie al lado de Giovanni agitando su mano. Pero a su alrededor, las instalaciones, el único verdadero hogar que había tenido, se estaba derrumbando.

Fi hizo una desesperada estocada justo mientras una gran grieta dividió el piso bajo sus pies. Sus garras apuntaban al chico para destrozarlo, su enemigo, allá donde estaba en pie. Entonces algo sólido chocó con su estómago y la mandó por los aires, estrellándose bruscamente contra la pared y desplomándose sobre un sólido suelo de piedra. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? Fi era vagamente consciente de las órdenes de Pierce. De sus apresurados pasos. De sus brazos levantándola, pidiéndola que lo mirara, que le dijera que estaba bien. Era su urgencia, o tal vez sus dedos en la mejilla, lo que finalmente hizo que volviera en sí y sus ojos lo vieran.

—¿Fiora?

—Estoy bien —jadeó ella, reclinándose. Examinó la sala de la arena. Todo era como debía ser. Nada había cambiado.

 _Pero entonces, ¿Qué es lo que he visto?_ Fi miró donde estaba completamente segura de que había visto a Ash de pie, pero el chico no estaba ahí. Solo Misty, observando el combate tal y como hacía después de recibir la invitación. Los ojos de la entrenadora de Pokémon de tipo agua estaban abiertos, no de terror, sino de asombro. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Acababa de presenciar algo que nunca se había visto: un humano usando movimientos Pokémon. Y si no hubiera sido por… por lo que fuera aquella extraña visión, hubiera visto a un humano vencer a un Pokémon en igualdad de condiciones.

Fi se obligó a levantarse y a caminar hacia Misty tan firmemente como pudiera.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó—. ¿Qué opinas?

—Yo… — Misty se estrujó las manos. Sus labios se movieron, pero no dijo nada. Ella quería decir «Ha sido impresionante. ¡Apúntame para conseguir un merger ahora mismo!». Fi no podría explicar cómo lo sabía. ¿Una corazonada, tal vez? O quizá era capaz de leer el deseo de poder en los ojos de Misty. Pero algo la estaba reteniendo. ¿un pensamiento molesto? ¿O una advertencia que alguien le había dado y que no podía ignorar fácilmente?

Fiora gruñó para sus adentros. _Ese maldito niño. Va a echarlo todo a perder. Será mejor que hable con el jefe al respectol._ En cuanto a Misty, simplemente sonrió y preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Se te ha comido la lenga el Persian?

Misty rio levemente.

—Ha… ha sido espectacular. De verdad. Gracias por invitarme. Ahora tengo… algunas cosas en las que pensar.

—Por supuesto —asintió Fi—. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites.

Misty se volvió y se fue, escoltada por algunos lacayos de vuelta a sus aposentos. Cuando salieron por la puerta, Fi sintió la mano de Pierce en su hombro.

—No has perdido el toque —le susurró, lo que causó que ella sonriera.

—Por favor, no fue más que un calentamiento. Brock será el verdadero reto. Igual que pelear contra un Onix.

—¿Estás segura de que estás preparada?

Fi se ajustó la mandíbula.

—Desde luego. Estoy bien, de verdad. Una hiperpoción y unas curas extra y estaré como nueva. —Su voz se quebró mientras una inquietante visión penetró en su mente en contra de su voluntad. ¿Sería por el agotamiento?

—Aun así —dijo Pierce, aparentemente leyendo su expresión igual que una entrada de la Pokédex—. ¿Por qué no dejas que me encargue? Solo por esta vez.

Pierce pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y Fi se dejó apoyar en él sin que se sintiera tonto. No cuando su calor alejaba su mente de la pesadilla de las paredes derrumbándose y Ash, la principal causa.

 _No durará_ , se dijo a sí misma. _Ya tenemos a sus Pokémon. Sin sus amigos no le quedará nada._

—Vale —aceptó—. Pero solo por esta vez.


	11. La elección de Misty

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

Ash nunca fue de aquellos que piensan las cosas detenidamente. Por ese motivo se había visto envuelto en situaciones que podrían haber sido fácilmente evitables si hubiera dedicado un tiempo a planificar sus acciones en vez de actuar alocadamente en el fragor del momento.

Desgraciadamente, ahora parecía ser uno de esos momentos. Cuando había visto a Misty deliberando, considerando seriamente mezclar su ADN con el de un Pokémon… se había perdido por completo. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que estaba en la oficina de Giovanni, gritándole que la mantuviera al margen de los enrevesados experimentos del Team Rocket.

Y ese arrebato, que no sorprendió a nadie, lo llevó de vuelta a aquel lugar que más temía. La habitación de "discusiones" de Giovanni, lleno de hambrientos Pokémon de tipo fantasma. Ash se sentó en una rígida silla de metal, con su padre frente a él, la imagen de la calma.

—Se te ve preocupado hoy —dijo Giovanni—. Hablemos de ello.

 _¡No!_ , quiso gritar Ash. Ya había pasado por esto. Tan pronto como sus emociones emergieran, los Banette actuarían, atacando su mente, devorando sus recuerdos y emociones, dejando un vacío que Giovanni llenaría con lo que le apeteciera.

Necesitaba… tenía que parar el fuerte sentimiento al respecto. Pero no pudo. Pensar en Misty accediendo a que el Team Rocket jugueteara con sus genes le ponía enfermo. Le aterraba. Y con esos pensamientos, notó el frío toque de las manos de los Banette alcanzando su mente.

—¡Sal de mi cabeza! —chilló Ash intentando deshacerse de ellos, pero su frustración solo aumentó la cantidad de Pokémon a su alrededor. La risa familiar de Giovanni resonó por la habitación.

—¿Sabes? Desarrollamos esta técnica antes de que Silver me abandonara —musitó Giovanni—. Pero a ese chico solo le importaba sus pequeños objetivos en la vida, e incluso después, perdió el interés en perseguirlos. No tenía pasión para nada, ni siquiera para los Pokémon que entrenó. Los Banette básicamente no podían importarle menos cuando entró en la habitación. Pero tú… tú les das un festín. Eres como una cornucopia de fuertes emociones.

Ash apretó los dientes. No podía detener sus sentimientos.

—Por favor —suplicó, desesperado por expresarse antes de que los Banette comenzaran su banquete—. No le deis un merger a Misty. No deberíais jugar con este tipo de cosas para nada. Por favor…

El frío lo consumió. Ash sostuvo los lados de su cabeza, apretando los dientes contra el dolor. Sintió una sensación familiar de una parte de él separándose. Cuando cedió, su boca aún formó las palabras «por favor», pero no podía recordar por qué lo pedía. Le había estado pidiendo algo a Giovanni. Pero ¿qué? ¿qué era?

Quería llorar para apenar su recuerdo perdido. Entonces escuchó la voz de su padre.

—Vamos, no te preocupes —dijo Giovanni—. Sé cuánto quieres que tu amiga tenga un merger, pero eso es decisión suya, ¿no crees?

 _No le creas_ , parecía soltar una voz en la mente de Ash. _¡Sabes que miente!_ _¡No creas en lo que dice!_

Pero lo que fuera que intentara decirse, las palabras de Giovanni sonaban correctas. Si, había estado hablando con Misty antes de esto. Lo recordaba claramente. Y había estado hablando con ella acerca de conseguir un merger. Pero entonces ella se mostró dubitativa. Eso debía ser por lo que Ash suplicaba, por lo que pedía «por favor». Sabía cuánto bien haría un merger para Misty, y quería que Giovanni se lo diera.

Entonces… ¿Giovanni no lo había engañado y solo había usado a los Bannette para tranquilizarlo? Aquello encajaba en la mente de Ash. Y si encajaban, debía ser verdad… ¿no?

—¿Qué es… lo mejor que podemos hacer? —se escuchó preguntar. Su propia voz sonaba tan distante.

—Creo que está bastante claro —respondió Giovanni. Por una vez, su voz sonó amable—. Habla con tu amiga. Explícale las ventajas de recibir un merger, y estoy seguro de que lo hará. Ella confía en ti.

Ash se levantó tembloroso, aferrándose a la silla para mantener el equilibrio.

—Sí. Hablaré con ella. Gracias por el consejo.

—No hay de qué, hijo —dijo Giovanni con un extraño tono en su voz. Uno feliz. Quizá demasiado feliz—. No hay de qué.

-0-

Misty tenía que admitirlo; estaba un poco sorprendida cuando Ash se le acercó y, de repente, le habló sobre hacerse el procedimiento del que habían estado discutiendo tanto hace tan solo unos días. Pero cuando él explicó cómo había llegado a esa decisión, de alguna forma tenía sentido. Había tenido un tiempo para pensarlo, dijo, y mientras entendía sus temores, las ventajas superaban enormemente cualquier riesgo. Al menos, Misty se lo debía a ella misma para aprender más al respecto.

De modo que ahora ahí estaba ella, sentada en el rígido respaldo de una lujosa silla de cuero y mirando fijamente un escritorio ordenado en una oficina de una científica del Team Rocket con Ash a su lado.

—El proceso es de lo más seguro —aseguró la científica, una mujer de baja estatura y de cabello negro—. Simplemente inyectamos una pequeña dosis del suero que hace tu cuerpo susceptible a la evolución igual que un Pokémon. —Se hizo a un lado para alcanzar un maletín de uno de sus asistentes y lo abrió con un lector de huellas. Misty pensó que dentro estaría la jeringa con dicho suero, sin embargo, la mujer dio la vuela el maletín y enseñó una fila llena de brillantes esferas de diversos colores.

 _Megapiedras_ , se percató Misty. La científica sonrió amablemente.

—Puede elegir cualquiera de estas piedras, la que desee. Las megapiedras son únicas en cuanto a que solo reaccionan a una especie especifica de Pokémon. Su ADN se moldeará y se asimilará al de esa especie, otorgándole características propias del Pokémon que ha escogido.

Misty miró cuidadosamente la colección. Había una interesante cantidad de megapiedras, pero por supuesto, el número era ínfimo en comparación a los cientos de Pokémon que existían.

—De modo que… ¿Solo puedo combinar mi ADN con Pokémon que puedan megaevolucionar? —preguntó.

La científica cerró el maletín y lo puso a un lado antes de sentarse de nuevo en la silla de su escritorio.

—En la fase de desarrollo en la que se encuentra la tecnología, sí.

Misty se frotó la barbilla. Aún tenía una persistente duda sobre todo esto, incluso teniendo a Ash a su lado animándola.

—Aún hay una buena cantidad de opciones —señaló Ash, inclinándose hacia adelante en la silla de cuero pulido para invitado junto al de ella—. Y una buena cantidad de increíbles Pokémon de agua que pueden megaevolucionar.

Misty asintió distraídamente, revisando las opciones en su mente. Estaba Slowbro, aunque a ella no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener un gigante Shellder pegado a ella. También estaban Swampert y Blastoise, ambos Pokémon muy poderosos, pero no muy de su estilo. Con eso, solo quedaban Sharpedo y Gyarados. Ambos Pokémon le habían puesto muy nerviosa en su primer encuentro con ellos… sobre todo Gyarados. Aun así, los dos poseían una elegancia que destacaba lo que a ella le gustaba sobre los Pokémon de agua. Ninguno estaba diseñado para vivir en tierra. Ambos habían nacido en el agua y gobernaban como ningún otro Pokémon podría. Y, al final, cuando Misty los comparó, la balanza se inclinó más hacia un lado que para el otro.

—Yo… Me gustaría tener un merger con Gyarados, por favor —dijo, sorprendentemente tranquila.

Su mente ya había empezado a barajar las posibilidades. Hablar con Pokémon de agua. Puede que hasta respirar bajo el agua, igual que un Gyarados. O ser capaz de utilizar el movimiento Pistola agua. ¿Tal vez en algunas partes de su piel crecerían elegantes escamas azules? Sonrió al pensarlo. Sería la entrenadora de Pokémon de tipo agua más poderosa del mundo, justo como le había dicho Fiora.

 _Y cuando lo sea, me aseguraré de que Giovanni sepa que jamás vuelva a meterse conmigo._

-0-

Las paredes eran negras en la celda de Brock. Eso no le molestaba en la superficie; entrenaba Pokémon de tipo roca. Cuevas, túneles y lugares cerrados y oscuros más o menos eran su terreno. No, lo que casi lo condujo a la locura era la falta de información. Día tras día, preguntaba por sus amigos, cuánto tiempo el Team Rocket los mantendría cautivos… ¡Cualquier cosa! Lo máximo que pudo recibir de los constantes cambios de guardia era propaganda del Team Rocket. Su gran líder había conseguido un avance científico que ningún humano había visto jamás. Con ello, el Team Rocket podría conquistar el mundo. Brock no les creía, por supuesto. Entonces le enseñaron algunas grabaciones de uno de sus agentes: la mujer débil que Brock había visto cuando vinieron aquí. Solo que ahora era más fuerte, luchando contra Pokémon con su propio set de movimientos Pokémon.

Aquello aterró a Brock más que nada en el mundo. Si el Team Rocket era capaz de hacer cosas así, ¿qué posibilidades tenía Brock contra ellos?

Comenzó el día desesperado, igual que los demás días desde entonces. Pero algo diferente ocurrió esa mañana. La persona que le traía el desayuno no era un guarda sin nombre, sino Pierce, el Rocket que ayudó a Jessie y James a capturarlos.

—Has pedido novedades de tus amigos —dijo Pierce, deslizando la bandeja de comida por el agujero de la puerta.

Brock se puso rígido cuando recibió la bandeja, esperando que Pierce continuara su frase con algo como «Bueno, pues se siente, ¡porque no vas a volverlos a ver nunca más!» seguido de una risa maníaca. No obstante, para sorpresa de Brock, el panel sobre la ventana de la puerta de la celda se abrió y permitió a Brock vislumbrar el exterior. Pierce fijó sus ojos en él y dijo:

—Me han pedido que te comunique que Misty ha decidido hacerse con un merger. Ahora mismo está en los laboratorios de abajo mientras hablamos. Nuestros científicos están preparando el suero para combinarla con un Gyarados.

La bandeja casi se escapa de las manos de Brock. A pesar de sus promesas de no bajar la guardia delante del Team Rocket, se encontró a sí mismo gritando:

—¡No te creo! ¡No hay forma en la que Misty estuviera de acuerdo con eso!

—Miralo tú mismo —replicó Pierce.

Brock escuchó un suave clic y el usualmente apagado monitor en su celda se encendió. La imagen era borrosa al principio, pero poco a poco se aclaró. Brock estaba mirando un tipo de grabación de seguridad… se dio cuenta de que era el laboratorio. Lo que parecía ser una cama hospital yacía en medio de la sala. Un hombre vestido con una bata blanca señaló la cama y Misty asintió. Entonces ella se reclinó sobre la cama y se tumbó perfectamente calmada mientras otros Rocket vestidos con batas blancas la ataban con cinturones de cuero. Finalmente, una mujer se le acercó con una jeringa. Misty no forcejeó ni una sola vez ni miró preocupada a lo que hacían los Rocket. De hecho, se la veía… excitada.

La pantalla se apagó de nuevo.

—Aquí llega la parte interesante —comentó Pierce—. Nuestro jefe tiene una teoría. Hasta ahora, hemos estado experimentando en voluntarios, más o menos, y alterando su ADN menos de un cincuenta por ciento. ¿Qué sucedería si pasamos ese límite y hacemos a alguien más Pokémon que humano? ¿Qué ocurre entonces?

—¿Quién querría eso? —demandó Brock.

Pierce rio. Era un sonido escalofriante. Suave y cruel, lleno de su puro deleite e indiferencia por el sufrimiento ajeno.

—Un Eevee no evoluciona a Flareon o a Jolteon porque este quiera. Evoluciona porque un entrenador lo pone en contacto con la piedra adecuada. Así que, mientras que la voluntariedad ha hecho los experimentos más sencillos, estamos empezando a sospechar que no es un componente necesario. —Sus ojos brillaron, dando a Brock un repentino escalofrío.

—Lo vais a probar con Misty…

—Muy observador. —Su boca se torció en una sonrisa burlona—. Te sugiero que empieces a pensar en el Pokémon con el que te quieres combinar. Sospecho que estarás en el lugar de Misty más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

Y con eso, Pierce se giró y se marchó antes de que Brock pudiera contestar.


	12. Un aliento bajo el agua

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

Misty entrecruzó los brazos y dejó que el agua la engullera. No estaba segura de cómo sentirse. Toda su vida había adorado a los Pokémon de tipo agua, pero sin una tonelada de equipamiento para respirar no podía unírseles en su mundo. En un instante, todo aquello cambió. Irónicamente, gracias al hombre que seguramente más había odiado en su vida.

Misty cerró los ojos, intentando dar sentido a lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Los detalles eran confusos en su mente, pero sabía una cosa sobre seguro: el merger no había salido para nada como se suponía.

-0-

 _El momento en el que el suero perforó su piel y viajó por su cuerpo, parecía como si su sangre se hubiera cambiado por agua helada. Se agitó bajo las correas, mirando a Ash para encontrar alivio, solo para toparse con los guardias escoltándolo fuera de la sala por mucho que él protestara. Su cabeza se sentía demasiado pesada para mantenerla más tiempo levantada y la apoyó en la cama una vez más._

 _El frío se iría tan pronto como su piel entrara en contacto con la Gyaradosita, se dijo. Solo era una incomodidad momentánea, nada más. Entonces notó la dura y suave superficie de la piedra tocando su brazo, y se sintió como si su cuerpo entero estuviera luchando consigo mismo._

-0-

Misty se apretujó; su cuerpo se hundió más. El zumbido de las máquinas, los lejanos murmullos de una conversación humana se desvanecían en las profundidades del agua. Incluso la barrea de idiomas con los Pokémon acuáticos desapareció después de la combinación. Misty podía escuchar tenues murmullos de unos Goldeen nadando alrededor del tanque, susurrándose sobre la extraña criatura que acababa de entrar en sus dominios. Misty se permitió abrir los ojos.

Hermoso. Todo era hermoso ahí abajo. La luz bailaba a través del resplandeciente agua, creando patrones alrededor del suelo del tanque, las aletas de los Pokémon y su propia piel.

 _Ahora tengo aletas_ , se acordó. Nerviosamente, Misty miró abajo donde solían estar sus piernas y le dio una sacudida experimental a su escamosa cola. Sí, definitivamente era suya. Era capaz de sentir la resistencia del agua contra esta cuando se movió. Aun así, se sentía como aquella vez en la que realizó un espectáculo bajo el agua. Como si estuviera llevando un disfraz más que alguien que había cambiado de especie. ¿Quizá solo era un ajuste temporal? No lo sería si la ciencia hubiera investigado más en este campo. O realmente hubiera hecho cualquier investigación. Misty le concedía eso a Giovanni; había roto y entrado en un nuevo terreno de verdad.

—Hola —dijo uno de los Goldeen que fue lo bastante valiente como para acercársele.

Misty sonrió nerviosamente, incapaz de liberar su mente de la tensión natural que le ordenaba dirigirse a la superficie. Su cerebro aún no había procesado que su cuerpo ya no lo necesitaba.

-0-

 _El cambió sucedió sin problemas. Primero las escamas azules emergiendo en sus brazos, tal y como ella esperaba. Aunque no solo salieron en sus brazos, sino también en sus piernas, su pecho y hasta su cuello. Entonces empezó a convulsionar. Sus pies se estiraron y ella no pudo moverlos más de manera independiente._

 _Los Rocket a su alrededor corrieron de un lado para otro hablándose con voces confusas. Excepto una_

— _¡Porcentaje!_ — _ordenaba Giovanni_ —. _¡Quiero un porcentaje!_

— _¡Cincuenta y cinco por ciento, señor!_

 _Cincuenta y cinco por ciento ¿qué?, se preguntó Misty. ¿El procedimiento está un cincuenta por ciento completo? O soy…_

 _Misty intentó levantar las piernas y se dio cuenta de que ya no existían. Todo lo que pudo ver cuando flexionó aquellos músculos fue la cola amarilla y azul de un Gyarados. Misty quiso gritar, pero no podía recoger el oxígeno necesario. No le gustaba el aire del exterior. Quería el agua. Su piel estaba seca. Miró a un lado y vio a alguien sujetando una Pokéball morada adornada con la letra «M». La Pokéball se abrió, envolviéndola en una luz roja. En ese momento, sintió alivio y confort. Su cuerpo convulsionó de nuevo, y ella cerró los ojos mientras el mundo se tornaba oscuro._

-0-

Misty extendió cuidadosamente la mano hacia el Goldeen y acarició su barriga.

—Hola a ti también —dijo en voz baja.

El Goldeen sonrió y agitó sus elegantes aletas. Las ondulaciones de los colores rojo y naranja de estas las hacían ver como fuego bajo el agua.

Por supuesto, el merger no solamente había permitido a Misty entrar en el agua para hablar con sus amados Pokémon, había asegurado que el agua fuera su hogar permanentemente. Tal vez podría salir e iniciar un combate Pokémon, pero hablando en términos prácticos, ya no podía vivir en la tierra.

Misty se estremeció ante los últimos recuerdos que tuvo antes de que la luz roja la rodeara. Cincuenta y cinco por ciento. Esa era la cantidad de ADN que ahora pertenecía a Gyarados. Y Giovanni sin duda alguna la había capturado con una Pokéball; había sido incapaz de escapar. Entonces… ¿Eso significaba que había convertido en su entrenador? Misty no podía pensar en ello.

En lo que sí pudo pensar fue en su furia. O, mejor, dicho, la falta de esta. Su vida como un entrenador Pokémon había terminado. Debería haber sido más lívida. Y, aun así, había una pequeña parte de ella, esa pequeña niña que fantaseaba con vivir bajo el agua, la que casi se ahogaba en el océano más de una vez porque no se podía alejar de este… ¿Quería ser una entrenadora Pokémon por todos esos años solo para acercarse a ese mundo, aquel que finalmente podía llamar su hogar?

La cabeza le dolía. Misty abandonó los pensamientos filosóficos y se centró en el presente. Arriba, en la superficie, pudo ver la sombra de un Pokémon felino sentado al borde la piscina y mirando al agua. Por todos los problemas que Aquafeles había causado, se le veía preocupado por ella después de la combinación. Misty supuso que, al menos, debería decirle que puede respirar bajo el agua.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo a los Goldeen.

Un momento después, Misty salió a la superficie, enviando un rocío de agua en todas direcciones. Aquafeles levantó la nariz.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido? —inquirió.

Misty apartó el cabello mojado de su cara.

—Fue… bueno, impresionante —contestó. No podía pensar en otra palabra para definir todas las sensaciones nuevas que la estaban golpeando a la vez.

—Así que —continuó Aquafeles, acariciándose los bigotes con la pata— ¿Estás feliz con esta situación?

—¿Feliz? —Misty se puso rígida. Estaba emocionalmente adormecida, debía admitirlo. Pero no ponerse histérica estaba lejos de ser feliz—. Ahora tengo una cola de Gyarados donde deberían estar mis piernas, ¡y estoy prisionera en este tanque en alguna base secreta del Team Rocket vete a saber dónde!

Aquafeles no se inmutó por el arrebato de Misty y se lamió la pata.

—Cierto —corroboró—, pero no has respondido mi pregunta.

Misty frunció el ceño.

—Claro que no estoy feliz —replicó. Miró al agua, a las vagas siluetas que andaban debajo de ella y que podía reunirse con ellas siempre que quisiera—. Pero… por ahora, puedo continuar. Puedo respirar.

Misty sabía que debía sentir más emociones. Tal vez su mente no podía soportar ni una sensación más después del merger. Tal vez todo lo que podía hacer ahora era absorber esta extraña y nueva experiencia y crear los sentimientos después, cuando todo estuviera asentado.

Aquafeles bostezó.

—En fin, es bueno saberlo —dijo—. Solo por mis humildes observaciones, tus amigos van a necesitar ese positivismo tuyo. Probablemente más pronto que tarde.

Misty se puso rígida.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Tu amigo, el bobalicón…

—Su nombre es Ash —gritó Misty.

Aquafeles rodó los ojos ante la corrección.

—Vale. Como sea. Ash, entonces. Él fue quien te hablo de esto, ¿me equivoco?

—Yo… ya estaba pensando sobre esto por mi cuenta —contestó Misty, retorciendo los dedos y hundiéndose un poco en el agua—. Pero estaba teniendo dudas antes de que lo habláramos entre los dos…

Aquafeles sacudió la cabeza.

—Mira, no hay mucho que pueda decirte, ya que yo tampoco sé mucho. Pero creo que el jefe tiene… alguna forma de manipular la mente de tu amigo. Creo… que quería disuadirte de que te hicieras con el merger.

Misty rio. Debía. Esa idea resultaba tan ridícula… y tan aterradora.

—¿Y qué? ¿Estás diciendo que Giovanni tiene una manera de cambiar la mentalidad de alguien sobre algo? —intentó reír de nuevo, pero no le salió muy bien. Había algo en la forma en la que Aquafeles la miraba tan solemnemente detuvo el sonido en su garganta.

 _Oh, no, lo dice en serio._ Misty tragó saliva.

—Tienes que hacer que Ash baje aquí para que podamos volver a hablar —pidió—. ¡Tengo que decirle que esto no fue su culpa! ¡Y tenemos que averiguar la manera de detener a Giovanni de volver a hacer esto de nuevo! ¿Y si va tras…? —Se quedó sin aliento y se tapó la boca con ambas manos—. Es demasiado tarde, ¿verdad? Ya ha ido a por Brock.

Aquafeles no respondió al momento, al menos no vocalmente. En cambio, se dio la vuelta, sacudió el agua con la cola y empezó a andar hacia la puerta.

—Veré qué puedo hacer para traerlo —dijo—. Pero creo que tu otro amigo y líder de gimnasio debería ser la menor de tus preocupaciones.


	13. Nuevas visiones

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

—Ya veo. ¿En serio? Bueno, muchas gracias por la información, Lorelei.

Sabrina colgó el teléfono y lo dejó delicadamente sobre el escritorio. Zoe estaba organizando algunos papeles y trabajando duramente en disimular que no había estado escuchando la conversación de Sabrina. Pero tratándose de una telépata, tales sentimientos resultaban muy difíciles de ocultar.

—Sí —dijo Sabrina, asustando a Zoe y provocando que se le cayeran algunos papeles.

—S-sí, ¿qué? —preguntó Zoe. Se inclinó para recoger el desastre y en el proceso pareció darse cuenta de lo tonto que fue su pregunta—. Oh, sí a mi inexpresiva curiosidad sobre si se trataba o no de Lorelei del Alto Mando quien estaba al otro lado del teléfono. Por supuesto.

Sabrina sonrió. Zoe era una de las mejores telépatas que estudiaban bajo su tutela. Y eso hacía que Sabrina fuera una de las pocas personas a las que no podía ver en sus pensamientos. La curiosidad de Zoe por saber aquello que no podía escuchar era natural. Y, en este caso, no era como si Sabrina pretendiese mantener en secreto tal información.

—He estado realizando llamadas con los otros líderes de gimnasio —desveló Sabrina—. Parece que Giovanni, líder del gimnasio de ciudad Verde, ha estado trabajando en una especie de proyecto nuevo.

Zoe frunció el ceño.

—Ese es el hombre que está al mando del Team Rocket, ¿no?

—No hay pruebas oficiales como tales —repuso Sabrina—, pero sí, es él. Tiene una gran cantidad de recursos a su disposición y, aparentemente, los ha estado invirtiendo en el campo de la experimentación genética. —Miró más allá de Zoe. La oficina no tenía ventanas que dieran al exterior, solo una pequeña que daba a un bullicioso pasillo con psíquicos y entrenadores paseando apresuradamente ocupados en sus trabajos.

—Pero todo eso son viejas noticias —comentó Zoe—. Ya sabemos que estaba experimentando con ADN Pokémon cuando creó a ese nuevo Pokémon, Mewtwo. A menos que… —El color de su cara se emblanqueció un poco—. A menos que haya creado otro Pokémon desde entonces.

—¿Un nuevo Pokémon? —dijo Sabrina aún mirando el pasillo. Casi se rio—. No, un nuevo Pokémon no. Esta vez han sido los seres humanos el centro de sus experimentos.

Zoe se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Está experimentando en personas? ¿Para qué?

—Para comprobar si puede combinar el ADN de un Pokémon con el de un humano.

Zoe no dijo nada, pero cuidadosamente dejó el montón de papeles sobre la mesa. Probablemente para asegurase de que no se le caían otra vez.

—Pero… no puede, ¿verdad?

Sabrina se encogió de hombros.

—Los rumores procedentes de Agatha dicen que ya lo ha conseguido al menos una vez. Ella tiene muchos contactos en los lugares oscuros de la red de los gimnasios, especialmente con tan poderosos Pokémon de tipo fantasma a su lado. —Hubo un largo silencio. La actividad del pasillo pareció haberse calmado. Nadie volvió a pasar por la ventana—. Naturalmente, planeo seguir directamente con Giovanni sobre este asunto.

—¿Eso es sabio? —preguntó Zoe con los ojos abiertos.

—No es más estúpido que actuar basándose puramente en rumores —contestó Sabrina—. Pero, si no te importa, esta es una conversación que me gustaría tener en privado. —Puso una mano en el teléfono que descansaba en su escritorio y Zoe hizo una rápida reverencia.

—Por supuesto. Lo entiendo. Hablaré con usted después, entonces. —Zoe se apresuró en salir por la puerta y dejar a Sabrina a solas y en silencio.

Sabrina pasó sus dedos por los botones numéricos. Esta llamada… todas sus visiones las había apuntado en el catalizador. Podía dejarlo en paz e impedir que las consecuencias negativas de sus visiones tuvieran la oportunidad de brotar en la realidad. Pero si hiciera eso, también bloquearía la posibilidad de aumentar su poder.

Sabrina soltó un largo y lento suspiro y cogió el teléfono.

-0-

Fi levantó la enorme pesa en la cuna y se sentó sudando y jadeando en busca de aire. No quería saber la hora que era. Seguramente lo bastante tarde como para ganarse una sermón cuando Pierce se diera cuenta. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Lo había intentado todo para curar ese condenado insomnio desde el canto de un Jigglypuff, pasando la hipnosis de un Drowzee hasta acabar con el polvo somnífero de un Breloom, pero nada funcionó. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía cosas terribles. No las podía considerar pesadillas exactamente. Fi tuvo muchas desde pequeña y todas tenían una cosa en común: sabía cuándo terminaban. Pero esas imágenes en su cabeza… lo que fueran… se sentían diferente. Cuando aparecían, podía notar el peligro hormigueando por todo su cuerpo como el calor de una llama. O el primer rayo de una tormenta. Seguía nerviosa incluso después de despertar, incapaz de echar el recuerdo o el miedo de su cabeza, no importaba cuánto lo intentase.

Era exasperante.

Alzándose desde el banco de pesas, Fi sacudió los brazos y los estiró antes de dirigirse a un saco colgante de arena. Cambiando de postura, Fi expulsó un hilo de puñetazos en una rápida secuencia. Si los Pokémon se fortalecían peleando y aprendiendo nuevas técnicas, ella también. Entrenaría hasta que dominara todo sobre su nuevo yo. Entonces conquistaría esas estúpidas imágenes y reclamaría su vida.

—¡No volveré a ser débil! —gritó dando una patada—. ¡Nunca!

Reculó el brazo y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Se escuchó el sonido de algo cortándose mientras sus garras seccionaban el duro material del saco, esparciendo el relleno de este por el suelo. Se miró la mano y una risa empezó a salir de sus labios. Hasta que su cabellera se puso a temblar.

De repente hubo movimiento. Fi giró sobre sí misma instantáneamente y miró con los ojos abiertos al espejo de la pared donde su propio reflejo debería estar. No obstante, en su lugar vio a Ash con una sonrisa trastornada en su cara. A su alrededor, el suelo empezaba a derrumbarse.

 _No. ¡Otra vez no!_

—¿Fiora? —llamó Pierce desde alguna parte detrás de ella.

Fi se dio la vuelta, pero esa parte de la habitación ya no estaba. Se sumió en la oscuridad.

—¡Pierce! —le devolvió la llamada, pero su voz no se transmitió.

Encima de ella, una violenta tormenta cobró vida, arrancando la oscuridad con rayos y truenos. Fiora estaba sola en un pedazo de escombros, rodeada en todas las direcciones por la negrura y las ruinas mientras el viento helado azotaba su pelo. Pierce. Sus amigos Pokémon. Todo por lo que había trabajado tan duramente. Se había ido. El dolor se revolvió en su estómago y acto seguido se convirtió en una ira salvaje y creciente. Fiora echó hacia atrás al cabeza emitiendo un aullido agónico de Absol directamente desde su pecho.

Alguien respondió.

Entre los destellos Fi vio un pedazo de una roca que sobresalía por encima de los escombros, muy a lo lejos, con la figura de una mujer de pie en su cima. El largo cabello de la mujer fluía por sus caderas, con la mano extendida y sus ojos brillando en un tono rojo como ascuas.

La única persona que podía parar esto.

—¿Quién eres? —gritó en dirección a la figura.

La mujer no respondió, pero un relámpago dio a Fi un muy corto instante para ver la cara de la mujer. La reconoció al momento, desde luego. Mientras crecía, envidiaba constantemente a los entrenadores que viajaban hacia los distintos gimnasios de Kanto, y sabía reconocer a un líder de gimnasio cuando lo veía.

 _Sabrina. ¿Se supone que he de hablar con Sabrina?_

La Sabrina de la visión bajó la mano, y el duro uniforme de la líder de gimnasio empezó a transformarse, extendiéndose hasta parecerse a un vestido blanco y fluido. La vista hizo que cada nervio en Fiora temblase en señal de peligro…

—¡Fiora!

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro, cálida y anclada. En un instante, Sabrina y la oscuridad desaparecieron ante los ojos de Fi, y ella se encontró mirando la cara de Pierce.

—¿Pierce? —logró pronunciar. ¿Era real? ¿O solo formaba parte de otra imagen de pesadilla? ¿Tendría que verlo apartado de ella por segunda vez?

—¿Qué haces despierta tan…? —preguntó. Luego se congeló cuando Fi se apoyó en él y presionó su cara en su pecho—. ¿Qué pasa? —dijo suavemente—. ¿Otra pesadilla?

Fiora sintió sus brazos rodearla delicadamente, como si tuviera miedo de romperla. No resultaba extraño después de cómo se estaba comportando.

Poco después, se obligó a apartarlo de ella.

—Estoy bien —respiró, repitió esas palabras hasta que ella misma se las creyó—. Voy a estar bien. Tan pronto como vaya a ciudad Azafrán. — se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia el teléfono más cercano, dejando a Pierce rascándose al cabeza.

—Aza… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¡Para ver a Sabrina y hacer que detenga estos sueños o visiones antes de que me vuelva completamente loca!

El jefe no lo vería bien. No era práctico ir al trote hasta ciudad Azafrán ahora. El Team Rocket la necesitaba aquí. Los híbridos la necesitaban aquí. Aun así, ¿Qué tan bueno sería si tenía una crisis mental en mitad del trabajo? Nada bueno, seguro.

—¡Fiora, espera! —Pierce la alcanzó y colgó el teléfono antes de que la llamara se realizara.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Pierce —lo miró fijamente ella—. Y, por última vez, no me llames Fiora. Es Fi. ¡Fi!

—Lo entiendo, pero… —Pierce se aclaró la garganta y señaló el pequeño reloj en la esquina de la pantalla del vídeo—. Al jefe no le va a gustar que lo llames a las tres de la mañana, Fi.

—Oh… —Fiora se avergonzó y dejó el teléfono en su sitio con un suspiro—. Es verdad.

—Me aseguraré de que lo veas mañana a primera hora. Pero ahora mismo lo que necesitas es dormir un poco. —Pierce intentó pelear contra un bostezo. Puede que ella al fin tuviera una oportunidad de descansar después de todo.

-0-

Brock descubrió que estar en una Pokéball no era muy distinto a dormir. Recordaba perfectamente sus pensamientos y sentimientos en el momento en el que la luz roja lo atrajo a su interior. Recordaba el dolor del suero viajando por sus venas. Recordaba la presión de la Steelixita en su piel. Y recordaba el calor de su cuerpo escapando de sus petrificados músculos. Si había habido alguna negación sobre su destino, el tiempo dentro de la Pokéball le había sido más que suficiente para enfrentarse a la realidad.

Ahora era un Pokémon con un dueño, y Giovanni era ese dueño. No tenía idea de lo que eso significaba, pero sabía que lucharía. Con todo su ser, sin importar las órdenes de Giovanni, lucharía. No se dejaría romper.

La siguiente vez que salió de la Pokéball fue desorientador. Ya no estaba atado en una cama y tampoco había científicos con batas blancas a su alrededor. En su lugar, se hallaba en lo que parecía ser un campo de entrenamiento, vacío salvo por él y Giovanni. Intentó ponerse en pie, para recordar después que ya no tenía piernas. Se estiró en cambio, equilibrándose mientras su cola de roca y hierro se agitaba furiosa.

—Vaya, vaya, buenos días —dijo Giovanni en tono burlón.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espetó Brock. Por un instante, también olvidó que había perdido su capacidad de hablar la lengua humana y se asustó ante el grave sonido con las que salieron las palabras.

Entonces escuchó una voz detrás de él.

—Te ha preguntado qué quieres.

Brock se dio la vuelta para ver a Meowth parado detrás de él. O, al menos, lo que parecía ser Meowth con esas aletas y esa cola acuática. _Aparentemente, no soy el único con que he han jugado con su ADN_ , pensó.

Giovanni asintió.

—Creo que es obvio lo que quiero. Esto es una sesión de entrenamiento. —Chasqueó los dedos y la débil luz del lugar se intensificó. Brock entrecerró los ojos hasta que se adaptó.

—Ahora, vamos a hacer esto fácil —continuó Giovanni—. Te daré la orden de realizar algunos ataques básicos. Tú los haces, y serás libre de hacer lo que te plazca por el resto de la tarde.

Brock arqueó una ceja, sospechando de Giovanni, o al menos como pudo por la intensa luz. Si iba a pelear, podía hacerlo mejor con aliados, y esto podría ser la oportunidad perfecta.

—¿Cómo me plazca? ¿Y si quiero ver a mis amigos? —preguntó. Meowth tradujo.

—Se puede procesar, si lo deseas —respondió Giovanni con un bostezo—. Pero vamos al asunto primero. Enséñame un placaje.

 _¿Placaje?_ Brock pensó que Giovanni estaba siendo sarcástico cuando mencionó que el ataque sería básico, pero no podía serlo más que eso. Tenía que haber algún truco, algo que no estaba viendo. Pero parecía una tarea sencilla y, apartando un poco su orgullo, tenía muy poco que perder y mucho que ganar.

Brock se apoyó ligeramente hacia adelante y golpeó el suelo delante de él con la cola. Miró a Giovanni, el cual asintió en aprobación.

—No está mal. Placaje otra vez.

Y así hizo Brock. No atacó con más fuerza o cambió sus esfuerzos de ninguna manera, pero cada vez que giraba la vista, Giovanni estaba ahí, gritando «placaje» una y otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces más debía realizar el movimiento para ver a sus amigos? El hombre debía tener más interés en otras cosas en su día más allá de gritar «placaje» reiteradamente. Después de una gran cantidad de veces, Brock dejó de mirar a la siguiente orden y repitió el movimiento placaje tan pronto como acababa el anterior. La única variedad que dio Giovanni fue en la dirección que quería que se realizara el golpe. Algunas veces gritaba «¡A la derecha!» y otras «¡A la izquierda!». Brock ajustaba sus ataques casi sin pensarlo.

—¡Tienes un contrincante! —chilló súbitamente Giovanni—. ¡Placaje delante de ti!

Brock miró. No supo cuándo ni cómo había sucedido, pero delante de él había un Pokémon enfrentándose a él. Un Noibat. Todavía con el ritmo de realizar placajes sin parar, Brock levantó la cola. Cuando su sombra se cernió sobre el Pokémon alado, este no contratacó, sino que se cubrió la cabeza con sus pequeñas alas y aulló. El sollozo funcionó como un interruptor que sacó a Brock de algo similar a un trance. Recuperó el control de sí mismo a tiempo para golpear cerca del Pokémon, no sobre este. Temblando de miedo, el Noibat levantó un ala y lo miró nervioso.

 _No ha peleado nunca_ , se dio cuenta Brock. _¡Solo es un bebé!_ Entonces se percató de que él también estaba temblando. _¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta?_

—He puesto muchas exhaustivas horas en el estudio de la obediencia de los Pokémon —explicó Giovanni—. Al parecer, contra más medallas tiene uno en su poder, más Pokémon tienden a obedecer. Pero eso, obviamente, es ridículo. Una medalla no es más que un trozo de metal. Entonces descubrí la verdadera conexión. Los Pokémon se inclinan a obedecer la mayoría de las órdenes que sus maestros han estado llevando a cabo. —Una sonrisa malévola surgió en su rostro—. Después de unas cuantas ejecuciones de las órdenes de un entrenador, la obediencia es algo que pasa a segundo plano, incluso si la relación entre el Pokémon y su entrenador es… tensa al principio. —Sacó una Pokéball y metió al tembloroso Noibat en su interior—. Aún no lo he probado en híbridos humanos, por supuesto. Pero imagino que, contra menor sea el porcentaje de ADN humano, más se aplica este principio. Acabas de ejecutar nada menos que ciento quince ataques bajo mis órdenes. ¿cómo te sientes después de eso?

Brock apretó los dientes, rehusándose a contestar, pero parecía que Giovanni no esperaba una respuesta.

—Vamos a probar, ¿de acuerdo? Enséñame el movimiento Cola férrea.

Brock se puso rígido y al principio no se movió. Sin embargo, ahora ignorar la orden le hacía sentir incómodo, como si estuviera en un escenario con todo el mundo expectante a que dijera la última palabra de un poema o tocara la última nota de una canción. Entonces esa extraña sensación creció en tensión, nerviosismo, una sensación agria en el estómago. Brock luchó para quitársela de encima, pero pudo sentir náuseas apoderándose de él. Finalmente, lleno de ir a y frustración, obedeció. A diferencia de los placajes, aplicó todo su peso y fuerza en el ataque, haciendo temblar las paredes de la sala de entrenamiento.

—Parece que mis teorías no se alejan de la realidad —dijo Giovanni con una sonrisa—. Muy bien. Mantendré mi parte del trato. Tienes mi permiso para ver a tus amigos. Regresa a la Pokéball, y haré que te escolten hasta ellos.


	14. Reunión

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

Aquafeles refunfuñó para sí mismo mientras paseaba por el pasillo. Por un lado, probablemente debería sentirse feliz. Había estado buscando que el jefe le diera más responsabilidades en el Team Rocket por… a saber cuánto tiempo. Así que recibir una asignación de cualquier tipo solo podía ser una buena señal.

 _Aun así…_ ,pensó mientras doblaba una esquina y trotaba por el pasillo de aspecto idéntico al anterior con la Masterball casi escapándosele de la boca otra vez. _Aun así, hubiera estado bien que fuera un trabajo mejor que el de repartidor._

El pasillo estaba vacío y Aquafeles dejó la Masterball en el suelo un momento, ejercitando la mandíbula un poco antes de volver a cogerla. Se suponía que debía llevar a Brock a ver a Ash y Misty por separado. El jefe lo había dejado bien claro. Pero el gato acuático había hecho una promesa a Misty. Y, ¿qué podía decir? Había estado mucho tiempo aislado del exterior y muchas cosas habían cambiado en el gimnasio de ciudad Verde desde su último viaje. Realmente, si él "accidentalmente" vagaba por las habitaciones de Ash primero y al mocoso se le ocurría seguirlo hasta la zona de la piscina, difícilmente podría ser culpado de lo que pasara después.

O eso se dijo a sí mismo mientras recogía la Masterball, giraba bruscamente la siguiente esquina y arañaba la tercera puerta a la derecha del pasillo.

—¡Pika! —respondió el ratón eléctrico de Ash desde el interior de la habitación. Entonces Aquafeles escuchó unos forcejeos y el molesto sonido del ratón—. Pi-KA, ¡Pika-pi!

Ash se restregó los ojos, miró alrededor y, sin ver a ningún humano delante de él, casi cerró la puerta de nuevo. Aquafeles se aclaró la garganta con fuerza, y Ash bajó la vista.

—Oh, eres tú —dijo en un tono que se extendía por un incómodo lugar entre la cortesía forzada y una profunda decepción—. ¿Necesitas… algo?

Aquafeles dejó la Masterball en el suelo y se acarició los bigotes.

—Oh, no —comentó en un plano y sarcástico tono—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se suponía que debía llevar a Brock a ver a Misty antes de venir aquí. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme? —entrecerró los ojos y continuó sin inflexión—. Ahora vuelvo. Definitivamente no deberías seguirme.

Ash entornó los ojos como si su cerebro estuviera aplicándose a fondo para interpretar la enorme falta de sutileza de Aquafeles.

—¿Vas a… ver a Misty? —preguntó y ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Qué hay en esa Pokéball?

Aquafeles se puso firme. Sabía que Giovanni había estado manteniendo a Ash al margen sobre la transformación de sus amigos, pero ¿tanto tiempo? No hacía falta preguntarse por qué el jefe no los quería juntos en la misma habitación.

—Supongo que tendrás que descubrirlo, ¿no crees? —preguntó, cogió la Masterball y se marchó por el pasillo.

Solo transcurrieron unos segundos antes de que se escucharan los pasos de Ash y Pika-Raichu detrás de Aquafeles. El extraño trío se cruzó con diversos lacayos por el camino, pero muy pocos de ellos se dieron cuenta. Ellos simplemente dieron a Ash una educada inclinación de cabeza o un movimiento con la punta del gorro y regresaron a sus respectivos trabajos. El proceso de los mergers había salido con éxito cinco veces a estas alturas. Giovanni estaría planificando la manera de introducirlo al mundo pronto. Pronto, pero no todavía. Mientras tanto, había muchos preparativos que hacer.

Llegaron a la zona de la piscina y la cara de Ash brilló de nuevo.

—¿Misty viene aquí cuando no está entrenándote? —preguntó—. En serio, nadie puede mantenerla lejos del agua, ¿eh?

 _No, ten por seguro que nadie puede_ , pensó Aquafeles, pero se abstuvo de decirlo. Deja que el mocoso lo encaje por su cuenta. No se necesitaba el drama. Procuró empujar la pesada puerta, pero no tenía la fuerza requerida para ello. Ash dio un paso adelante y lo ayudó. Aquafeles asintió en agradecimiento, sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo que Ash estaba a punto de ver. Depositó la Masterball en el suelo y se acercó cautelosamente a la piscina. Ni Misty ni ninguno de los otros Pokémon de tipo agua estaba en la superficie, lo cual significaba que debía hundirse en el agua para llamarles la atención.

Armándose de valor, se colocó al filo de la piscina casi clavando sus garras en el revestimiento. Luego tragó saliva fuertemente e introdujo la cabeza en la piscina. Pudo ver a Misty acompañada por unos Goldeen y Tentacool dando paseos por el suelo de la piscina. No la culpaba. Si todavía no detestase el agua hasta lo más profundo de su ser, no le importaría tener un lugar tranquilo al que escapar también.

—¡Eh! —gritó velozmente—. ¡Sube aquí arriba!

Entonces sacó la cabeza de la piscina e intentó secarse sacudiéndola de un lado a otro. Misty le había dicho que tendría que acostumbrarse algún día. Ahora era su elemento, a fin de cuentas. Simplemente, él no veía por qué algún día debía ser hoy.

El agua empezó a agitarse con el movimiento que había debajo. Entonces, con un espectacular rocío de agua que capturó la luz y proyectó varios arcoíris en las paredes, Misty salió a la superficie. La pelirroja echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Aquafeles se percató de que se lo habían cortado realmente fino. Aunque no sabía si era por conveniencia de Misty o de los lacayos que la vigilaban, difícil de concretar. Las blancas aletas laterales de su musculosa cola también emergieron del agua, y ella nadó rápidamente a donde esperaba Aquafeles.

En ese rato, Ash permaneció a un lado, estupefacto.

—Yo… Yo… —tartamudeó.

Misty miró hacia él y sus ojos se abrieron. Instintivamente ocultó la cola bajo el agua.

—¡A-Ash! No… No sabía que habías venido… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ash no contestó. En cambio, se acercó a la piscina como si hubiera sido hipnotizado. Su mirada se centró en el agua, el cual era perfectamente cristalina y sirvió para que pudiera ver la parte Pokémon que ocupaba la mitad del cuerpo de Misty con bastante claridad. Misty no intentó esconder la cola esta vez. Simplemente dejó que Ash asimilara lo que había pasado, como si ella también aún estuviera en la misma situación.

—Tú… conseguiste el merger —consiguió decir al final Ash.

Misty se acarició el brazo. El movimiento salpicó un poco de agua en Aquafeles, el cual retrocedió aún más.

—Sí —dijo tranquilamente—. Yo… agradezco los ánimos que me diste. Incluso… aunque no saliera tal y como esperaba.

—Espera, ¿mis ánimos? —Ash se restregó la cabeza. Confuso, sí, pero era algo más que eso. Se miró como si estuviera sufriendo—. Lo siento. Es solo que… recuerdo haber hablado contigo, pero no lo que te dije.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —La incomodidad de Misty al ser vista en su forma medio humana pareció disminuir cuando la preocupación tomó su lugar—. Ash, tuvimos esta conversación hace tan solo unos días.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Ash retrocedió un poco, todavía rascándose la cabeza y apretando los dientes—. Es difícil de explicar. Pero últimamente… tengo lagunas en mi mente, como si solo tuviera borrosas imágenes de lo que ocurrió. Y, a veces, creo que recuerdo… pero, siento que esa memoria no encaja.

Aquafeles frunció el ceño. Tenía una idea de qué había podido causar esas lagunas en la mente de Ash. Eso no significaba que quisiera hablar de ello. Era mejor cambiar de tema.

—Escuchad —dijo. Misty y Ash lo miraron con las cejas levantadas. Probablemente se habían olvidado de que estaba ahí. Típico de los humanos. Bueno, algo-humanos, en cualquier caso. Meowth se acercó y empujó la Masterball que había dejado en el suelo anteriormente hacia Ash—. Si vais a tener esta conversación, sería mejor que lo hicieras con vuestro amigo.

Ash parecía desconcertado, pero los ojos de Misty se volvieron borrosos.

—Esa es la Pokéball de Brock, ¿verdad?

Aquafeles asintió firmemente.

Ash detuvo su cabeza y miró la Masterball. Soltó una débil carcajada, como si Misty hubiera contado una broma bastante pésima, pero era demasiado cortés para decírselo.

—¡O-oh! Quieres decir que esa Pokéball pertenece a Brock. Ya lo pillo. ¿Qué Pokémon hay en su interior? ¿Su Crobat?

—Ash —dijo Misty amablemente.

—¿Su Geodude? —continuó intentando adivinar Ash.

Misty apretó los dientes.

—Ash, suficiente.

—¡Oh, ya sé! No me digas que ha tenido de vuelta su Vulpix.

—¡Brock no es dueño de la Pokéball, idiota! —chilló Misty—. ¡Él está dentro!

Los ojos de Ash se abrieron de par en par, casi tanto como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Aparentemente, era complicado pedirle que usara preguntas estúpidas como una forma de cerrar la realidad cuando sus amigos se la tiraba a la cara. Aun así, Ash logró sentar la cabeza y darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

—No… —expresó—. Eso es imposible.

 _Dice el mocoso que saltó de un edificio después de su Pikachu y milagrosamente sobrevivió._ Aquafeles sacudió la cabeza. Habiendo perdido un decente pedazo de su paciencia, agarró la Masterball, saltó hacia Ash y dejó caer la Pokéball en la mano del chico. El pulgar de Ash se dispuso a la liberación, casi por puro instinto y, en un destello de luz roja, Brock apareció junto a la piscina. Incluso Aquafeles tuvo que retractarse. Conseguir a Misty fue fácil porque los guardas no solían vigilarla mucho debido a que ella no podría hacer mucho yendo por tierra, pero Brock era todo lo contrario. Esta era también la primera vez que el gato acuático lo veía. El exlíder de gimnasio desenrolló los brazos como si se hubiera mantenido en posición fetal antes de ser liberado. Mientras se estiraba, alcanzó una imponente altura, aunque nada cerca de la de un verdadero Steelix. Quizá un gran Machamp. Su cola se movió, obligando a Ash a saltar hacia atrás. Las destacables puntas de un Steelix sobresalían de su cuello y cráneo, adornando la cabeza como una corona hecha toscamente. Brock miró desorientado a un lado y luego a otro hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Misty. Su principal reacción fue aturdidora, igual que lo había estado Ash, pero había algo más que eso. Los dos evaluaron sus nuevas formas con una comprensión completamente diferente. Una lucha compartida por la que ambos habían pasado y que probablemente continuaría por el resto de sus vidas. Aquafeles podía simpatizar con ellos en ese frente, incluso si él nunca tuvo la experiencia de ser humano.

—Hola —saludó Brock, intentando sonreír, pero fallando la mayoría de las veces—. Veo que estáis bien.

Los ojos de Misty se humedecieron. Demasiado para ella poner una cara fuerte.

—Brock… —dijo con voz rota mientras lo examinaba de nuevo, dándose cuenta de lo hondo del lío en el que se habían metido—. Brock, yo…

Brock levantó una mano.

—No digas que lo sientes. Solo… no lo digas, por favor.

Ash observó a los dos con el cuerpo temblando violetamente.

—Yo… Yo… —tartamudeó—. No lo entiendo. Brock, no entiendo nada de lo que estás contando. Suena como… como…

—Como el habla de los Pokémon —lo cortó Aquafeles, su paciencia estaba al filo de acabarse—. Porque lo es. Parece que, a partir de cierto porcentaje, el idioma humano se vuelve… complicado de hablar.

—Pero Misty… —empezó Ash. Aquafeles lo detuvo alzando una pata.

—El ADN de Misty es un cincuenta y cinco por ciento Pokémon. Es normal que ella pueda comprenderle. —Guiñó a Brock—. El tuyo es un setenta por ciento, por si te interesa saberlo.

—No me interesaba —replicó enfadado Brock, pero Aquafeles se encogió de hombros.

Más o menos ya se había hecho una carrera en conseguir hacer enfadar a la gente. No había razón alguna por la cual tomaría la rabia de un humano personalmente.


	15. Grandes ideas

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

Alguien picó a la puerta de Giovanni. El hombre se enderezó ansioso. Había visto la pequeña luz celeste parpadeando en el teléfono de su oficina; sabía que había una llamada esperándolo. Pero generalmente su personal se encargaba de filtrar las que no eran importantes. La lista de llamadas que Giovanni podía contestar personalmente era muy, muy corta.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

La puerta se abrió y Pierce miró dentro.

—Es ella —dijo con un movimiento de cabeza y desapareció tan rápido como había asomado la cabeza en el despacho de Giovanni, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 _Por fin._ Giovanni cogió el teléfono mientras se aclaraba la garganta y adoptaba su tono más educado y profesional.

—Al habla el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Verde. ¿Quién es?

Se oyó un divertido "Mph" al otro lado.

—Vamos, vamos, si trabajaras en mi gimnasio no necesitarías hacer esa pregunta.

—Veamos, ¿será porque solo admites telépatas bajo tus brazos? —dijo Giovanni suavemente, con solo el menor indicio de burla, un tono que decía que eran los suficientemente amigos como para reírse el uno del otro, ¿no?

—Porque sabemos cómo funciona la identificación de llamadas —contestó Sabrina—. En serio, Giovanni, para alguien que supuestamente ha realizado un gran avance científico, la tecnología de tu oficina está bastante anticuada.

—Sé dónde he de centrar mis esfuerzos.

Sabrina tosió levemente.

—Bueno, ya vale de formalidades. He oído que puedes conceder habilidades Pokémon a humanos.

Giovanni se humedeció los labios. Así que ya se había enterado el rumor de los mergers. Tenía que admitirlo, «filtrar» esa información sin dejar en claro que provenía de él era una forma de arte personal. Pero él lo había conseguido. Y ahora…

—Tal vez —dijo, luchando por mantener la voz tranquila—. Dime lo que has oído.

Los dedos de Giovanni temblaron y acariciaron ávidamente las dos Masterball de su cinturón. Dos exlíderes de gimnasio, ambos con increíbles poderes gracias a la tecnología de los mergers. Ambos ahora de su propiedad y bajo sus órdenes. Pero habían empezado siendo humanos normales. Aparte sus logros como entrenadores, apenas había algo más de especial en ellos. Sin embargo, ¿y Sabrina? La joven mujer había nacido con asombrosas cualidades telequinéticas, lo bastante fuertes como para rivalizar al más poderoso de los Pokémon de tipo psíquico. ¿Cómo sería si fuera expuesta a la tecnología de los mergers? Y lo más importante, ¿qué clase de poderes sería capaz de ejercer Giovanni si aplicara la misma sobredosis y la capturara igual que hizo con los otros dos?

—Puedes combinar el ADN humano con el de los Pokémon con la capacidad de megaevolucionar —declaró delicadamente. Declaró, no preguntó. Por supuesto, Sabrina rara vez preguntaba sobre algo. En el mejor de los casos, ella se reía de la gente sin demostrar cuáles de sus muchos pensamientos ya había leído.

—Es correcto —confirmó Giovanni—. El proceso aún está en pañales, obviamente, pero hemos visto un enorme progreso. Algunos de nuestros voluntarios han conseguido alcanzar y realizar movimientos Pokémon.

Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la línea. Lo bastante para poner nervioso a Giovanni, pero no tanto como para hacer que el hombre preguntase si Sabrina seguía allí. Habría tiempo de sobra para manipular sus decisiones. No podía empezar tan pronto. Engañar a una telépata no era una tarea sencilla, después de todo.

—Quisiera hablar más contigo sobre esto —dijo al final Sabrina—. ¿Podrías emprender un viaje a ciudad Azafrán?

Giovanni hizo girar entre sus dedos una muy cara pluma, tanto que estaba más pensada para exponerla que para escribir con ella.

—Eso se puede organizar, desde luego —contestó—. Aunque temo que mis responsabilidades como líder de gimnasio me mantengan muy ocupado en los próximos días. Por favor, permíteme enviar a uno de mis agentes por adelantado, y yo me reuniré contigo por el final de la semana. ¿Está bien?

—Lo está —respondió Sabrina—. Por favor, dile a tu agente que esperaré ansiosa nuestra reunión.

Y dicho eso, colgó el teléfono.

La mano de Giovanni tembló de emoción mientras depositaba el teléfono encima de su escritorio. Este no era un momento para involucrar las emociones. Debía ser discreto.

El poder de leer la mente de Sabrina no funcionaba a largas distancias. Por lo tanto, Giovanni no podía llegar primero; no podía acercarse lo suficiente a Sabrina para que ella se percatara de sus intenciones al completo. Enviando a otra persona… enviar a la agente Fiora, para ser más precisos, bajo falsas pretensiones aseguraría que Sabrina no se enterara de su plan. Fiora quedaría ajena al menos hasta cierto punto. La mujer había demostrado tener bastante ingenio en cuanto al reclutamiento para los mergers, pero él no confiaba plenamente en su naturaleza salvaje. Menos ahora que tenía el poder de un Absol. ¿Por qué el otro día lo había llamado a su línea privada divagando acerca de tener visiones y necesitando tiempo libre entre otras tonterías? Aunque realmente sonaba delirante. ¿Estaría probando la comida de los Pokémon, tal vez? ¿O confraternizando con el agente Pierce como una hooligan?

Daba igual. Salvaje o no, ella haría el trabajo. Estaba seguro de ello. Y cuando lo hiciera…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios en cuanto alcanzó el teléfono y realizó una llamada a la oficina de Fi. Sí, todo funcionaría perfectamente.

-0-

Ash miró a Aquafeles con un intenso odio.

—¿Cuál es la idea para que nos hayas reunido a los tres? —le gritó—. ¿Para regodearte o algo así?

Aquafeles levantó la nariz.

—Por si no os habéis dado cuenta, yo también soy una víctima en todo esto. La única razón por la que el jefe fue capaz de crear mergers para vosotros fue por todos sus experimentos con Pokémon como yo.

Por un momento, sus músculos se bloquearon, su cerebro felino le recordaba cuánto dolía. No solo el daño físico de la transformación sino por cómo le hizo sentir después. Era un paso en el proceso. Un experimento que observar, documentar y archivar mientras la ciencia avanzaba. El jefe no le importaba como se sintiera, ni siquiera una sola vez. Aquafeles deseó poder olvidar a su dueño fácilmente. Era como un estúpido Charmander esperando en la lluvia por su entrenador que no regresaría por él. Todavía quería hacer feliz a Giovanni, sin importar cuántas veces lo tumbaran.

—Pero Ash todavía no se ha combinado con ningún Pokémon —señaló Brock. Miró a Ash—. Aunque… vistes diferente.

—Ah, es verdad. No os habéis enterado —ronroneó Aquafeles, aumentando su humor. Saber algo que otros desconocían siempre había sido una forma suya de animarse—. El bobalicón aquí presente es un ejecutivo oficial del Team Rocket. Resulta que corre por sus venas la sangre del jefe.

—Espera… ¿eres el hijo de Giovanni? —preguntó Brock—. ¿Ahora trabajas con ellos?

 _No suenes tan impresionado_ , pensó Aquafeles, rodando los ojos. _Es decir, en serio, tienes el ADN mezclado con el de una serpiente de roca gigante y ¿esta pequeña idea es lo más impactante que has oído hoy?_

Ash sacudió la cabeza. Al menos tenía los poderes de observación para darse cuenta de que Brock le había formulado una pregunta.

—No te entiendo —le dijo.

Las cejas de Brock se fruncieron de frustración.

—Quiere saber si has apuñalado tanto a él como a Misty por la espalda —tradujo Aquafeles.

Brock dejó salir un rugido y alzó la cola.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!

—Vale, vale, tranquilo —lo calmó Aquafeles, retrocediendo y poniendo sus dos patas al frente en modo defensivo—. Lo siento, ¿vale? Quieres saber si el bobalicón…

—¡Ash! —le corrigieron los tres amigos al unísono.

—Ash, ¿no? Quieres saber si Ash está trabajando de incógnito en el Team Rocket. ¿Es eso más preciso?

La cola de Brock descansó en el suelo de nuevo, aunque precariamente cerca de golpear a Aquafeles y tirarlo al agua en cualquier momento. Asintió en aprobación a la nueva traducción.

Ash se estrujó los dedos.

—Yo… se podría decir que trabajo de incógnito —dijo lenta y cuidadosamente—. Pero la cosa es, no estoy seguro de que a Giovanni le importe. Sabe que no le apoyo. Pero dice que, si no trabajo en su contra durante los tres próximos años, me cederá el control absoluto del Team Rocket. Incluso si la primera cosa que hago es desmantelar la organización.

Misty se rascó la barbilla, pensativa.

—Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Qué gana Giovanni al hacer un trato así?

—Nada —respondió Aquafeles—. Y Giovanni no hace tratos que no le den nada. —Estrechó sus ojos sobre Ash… la descendencia de su jefe… su futuro jefe en tres años. Si iba a sufrir por la eterna lealtad hacia el Team Rocket sin importar qué, al menos podría haber puesto su confianza en un lugar más esperanzador—. El jefe te dio esa oferta porque piensa que no desmantelarás la organización. Porque la harás mejor que nunca.

Ash asintió incómodamente.

—Lo sé. Él mismo me lo dijo. Pero… estaba tan seguro de que se equivocaba que acepté sin pensármelo dos veces.

—Siempre haces las cosas sin pensar —refunfuñó Brock. Entonces se dirigió a Aquafeles rápidamente y le dijo—: No traduzcas eso.

Aquafeles frunció el ceño, pero respetó los deseos de Brock. Misty permaneció callada en la piscina, su mirada todavía estaba fijada en el suelo de baldosas mientras su mente presumiblemente trabajaba en algunas ideas.

—Así que… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hace que Giovanni piense que serás una persona tan diferente al cabo de tres años? —reflexionó ella en voz alta—. No pretendo ofender, pero no sueles estar a nuevas sugerencias sobre nada con tu filosofía sobre cómo ha de ser tratado cualquier Pokémon. Morirías antes de que te cambies de parecer.

Ash no se sintió insultado por su evaluación. Juzgando por la sonrisa en su cara, lo tomó como un cumplido.

—No sé por qué cualquier cosa le haría creer eso —dijo—. Si pensase que puede manipular mi mente, jamás habría hecho ese trato para empezar.

—Pero tú mismo lo has dicho, algo va mal con tus recuerdos últimamente —contrapuso Misty—. ¿Y si Giovanni tiene una manera de manipularte? ¿Algo que todavía no sabes?

—El hombre tiene algunos Pokémon poderosos —añadió Brock.

—Actual compañía incluida —corroboró Aquafeles. Brock le gruño de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez Aquafeles no fue intimidado—. ¿Qué? ¡Si es verdad! Si queréis actuar como si tuvierais otro dueño, adelante. No va a cambiar nada.

—¿Queréis dejar de sacarme de la conversación? —gritó Ash.

Misty se alzó sobre el agua, enviando una salpicadura. Formó una «X» con sus brazos y lanzó a todos una mirada fulminante que avergonzaría al Seviper más temible.

—¡Basta de discusiones! —ordenó. Su mirada se centró en Ash—. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas lo que recuerdas? Todo lo que puedas hasta que haya lagunas. Todo lo que puedas recordar después. Puede que así podamos resolver esto.

Ash suspiró y pasó su mano por su cabello.

—De acuerdo… recuerdo estar enfadado con Giovanni por… algo. Creo que fue cuando tú aún dudabas sobre si querías un merger o no. —Asintió a Misty y ella le devolvió el mismo gesto—. Estaba preocupado, y fuimos a esa habitación oscura a hablar. Recuerdo salir de ahí más calmado. Y después estoy convencido de que fui a hablar contigo, pero… No tengo claro lo que nos dijimos.

—¿Y qué es lo que sientes hacia Giovanni ahora? —preguntó Aquafeles.

—Creo… —Ash estaba visiblemente luchando ahora. No como si no tuviera palabras, sino como si ni siquiera tuviera los pensamientos para transformarlos en palabras—. No me gusta —concluyó al final—. Cuando pienso en él, normalmente me enfado. Pero entonces… una parte de mi me dice que no debo estar enfadado. Es realmente extraño. Lo siento… No puedo explicarlo mejor.

Misty y Brock intercambiaron una mirada, preocupados y perdidos. Nada sorprendente. Aquafeles, para su propio desagrado, tampoco tenía esos sentimientos.

—Mencionaste que hablasteis en una habitación oscura —recalcó—. ¿Solo estabais tú Giovanni? ¿O también había Pokémon ahí dentro?

Ash frunció el ceño.

—Ahora que lo dices… creo que sí había Pokémon en la habitación. No parecían muy interesados en Giovanni… creo, que estaban más pendientes de mí.

—¿Qué tipo de Pokémon? —preguntó Brock.

Aquafeles no le tradujo. Era una pregunta con una muy fácil respuesta.

—Pokémon de tipo fantasma —le contestó, luego regresó a Ash—. Conozco ese lugar del que hablas. Es una habitación llena de Pokémon fantasma. —Hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros—. Concretamente, de Bannette y Shuppet. He oído que son usados, pero… —Miró a Ash cuidadosamente—. Pero es la primera vez que veo los efectos por mí mismo. Los Pokémon fantasma puede alimentarse de los recuerdos y emociones de alguien, dejando a sus víctimas abiertas a mentiras. Falsos recuerdos. Si no estás seguro de lo que ocurrió hace unos días, diría que el jefe los ha usado contigo más de una vez.

Ash empezó a temblar otra vez.

—Entonces, estás diciendo que si Giovanni me hace eso las suficientes veces… ¿seré como él?

—Eh, mira el lado bueno —dijo Aquafeles—, heredarás algunos Pokémon excelentes. Tus amigos podrán ir incluso de aventuras Pokémon juntos de nuevo. Solo, ya sabes, dos de vosotros esclavizados al tercero.

Ash se quejó, pero no replicó.

Brock cruzó los brazos.

—Guau —gruñó sarcásticamente—. Sí que iluminas cualquier habitación en la que entras, ¿eh?

—Es un regalo —contestó Aquafeles, luego se acercó a Ash. Tal vez había sido demasiado duro con él. El chico sostenía la cabeza entre sus manos y sollozaba más de lo que Misty había tenido.

—Lo siento mucho —lloró—. Nunca estarías aquí si no fuera por mí. Todo este lío… todo es por mi culpa.

Misty movió a la cola, enviando un chorro de agua que empapó a Ash e hizo retroceder cautelosamente a Brock.

—¡Tranquilízate! —le gritó—. Brock y yo decidimos venir aquí contigo. ¡Nada de esto es tu culpa!

—P-pero… el merger —sollozó Ash con los ojos enrojecidos—. No lo ibas a hacer hasta que hablé contigo.

Brock murmuró algo por lo bajo.

—¡Exactamente! —dijo Misty, entonces recordó que Brock necesitaba traducción—. Brock dice que dejes de adularte, no eres tan convincente.

Ash soltó una débil carcajada que se convirtió en otro sollozo. Se secó las lágrimas con las nítidas mangas blancas de su uniforme. Giovanni habría tenido una satisfacción. Aun así, por muy patético que se viera el chico, Aquafeles tenía que admitir que había algo en él que envidiaba. Él siempre había puesto sus emociones a un lado en casi todo. Las consecuencias de parecer débil frente al jefe no valían la pena. Pero Ash estaba bien con sacarlo todo. Le daba igual si se veía totalmente patético. Él solo sabía que quería llorar, y así hizo. Había algo refrescante en eso. Algo que Aquafeles se atrevió a esperar que el jefe no fuera capaz de aplastar.

—Lo siento —repitió Ash, con algo de hipo por todo—. Ya estoy bien. Yo… necesito pensar.

Ash se puso a pasear por el suelo de baldosas. No fue exactamente la mejor de las ideas, pues el suelo estaba mojado y, por tanto, resbaladizo por el agua que había tirado Misty, y las suelas de las botas de Ash no tenían el mejor agarre del mundo. Casi se resbaló y cayó de espaldas dos veces. Pero lo que fuera que hiciese, parecía que ayudaba a su cerebro a funcionar.

—Si solo hubiese una forma…

Su voz se apagó, sus ojos miraron a algo inexistente en la distancia. Era muy incómodo. Jessie y James solo tenían esa clase de expresión en sus rostros cuando estaban a punto de intentar una grande y extrema idea que solo podía fallar estrepitosamente.

—Has dicho… que los Pokémon de esa habitación… son todos Banette y Shuppet, ¿no?

—Sí, ¿Y?

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se atacan entre ellos? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué no van por los recuerdos de otro?

Aquafeles se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no son atrayentes para ellos. Prefieren a los humanos o, al menos, otros Pokémon bastante diferentes de ellos.

—Cierto —asintió Ash, como si fuera la respuesta que quería oír—. Entonces, ¿Y si… digamos… dejara de sentirme lo suficientemente humano? ¿Si me pareciera más a uno de ellos? ¿Crees que me dejarían en paz?

Las caras de Brock y Misty palidecieron de terror. Brock ladró:

—Ash, ¿estás loco? —Y Misty lo tradujo.

—¿No entiendes lo que pasó? —continuó ella—. ¡Ya no somos suficientemente humanos para ser entrenadores! Y no estoy diciendo esto para hacerte sentir mal, lo digo para recordarte lo que puedes perder. Se supone que tú eres quien puede desmantelar al Team Rocket. Oficialmente y desde dentro. ¿Para qué sirve que Giovanni te convierta en un Pokémon fantasma bajo sus órdenes?

—No lo hará de todas formas —dijo Meowth—. Giovanni no quiere otro híbrido entre Pokémon y humano en una Masterball en su cinturón. Quiere un heredero leal, alguien en el que pueda contar para continuar su legado mucho después de que fallezca. — Se lamió la pata y reculó ante la presencia de escamas en su piel en vez de suave pelo. Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir—. Además, incluso si estuviera dispuesto a darte un pequeño merger… algo que te dejara más humano que Pokémon, ¿no crees que tendría el sentido común para ver a través de este plan tuyo? Te lo prometo, no habrá ninguna Banettita en tu lista de opciones.

Ash bajó la cabeza. Aquafeles de verdad quería pensar que esto sería el final de la conversación. Pero también quería creer en muchas otras cosas. Quería creer que podía, de alguna forma, volver a ser un Pokémon de tipo normal. Quería creer que de verdad le importaba al jefe, a pesar de todas las evidencias que decían lo contrario. Desear una cosa no la hacía real. Y Aquafeles tenía la incómoda sensación de que, con esta nueva idea suicida en el cerebro de Ash, no había ninguna forma en la que el chico lo dejara ir.

—Vamos —dijo al fin—, será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea juntos.

Ash asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero la mirada pensativa se negó a abandonar su cara, sin importar lo que le dijera nadie.


	16. Los aliados de Sabrina

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

La habitación estaba en silencio y calma.

Era temprano por la tarde, y Samina había decidido que necesitaba un descanso. Su apartamento en el corazón de ciudad Azafrán era la viva imagen del lujo igual que la mansión familiar en Alola, y ella se retiró a su ostentosa habitación con largas cortinas de seda y una cama de gran tamaño que parecía sofocante con solo una persona en esta.

Gladio estaba de pie frente la puerta de la habitación de su madre y observó su pecho subir y bajar suavemente. A veces, se volvía bruscamente o soltaba un pequeño gemido debido a la sensación de seguir en el interior de ese monstruo Nihilego todavía rondando en sus recuerdos.

Hablar con Bill, el investigador Pokémon, la había ayudado bastante. Y aun así no había sido capaz de volver a Alola. En Kanto, Samina se sentía segura, se lo había dicho a sus hijos. En Kanto, podía pretender que ninguna de las horrorosas acciones que había cometido realmente hubiera ocurrido.

Siendo completamente honesto, Gladio detestaba la forma en la que ella se mentía. Pero Lylia estaba feliz de tener a su madre de vuelta. Por el bien de mantener la paz en la familia, Gladio debía fingir que también estaba bien con eso.

Gladio sintió un cariñoso golpe a su lado y se giró para ver a su Silvally intentando poner su mano en su cabeza con la finalidad de que lo acariciara. Gladio sonrió y cedió a la petición del Pokémon. Entonces, lenta y silenciosamente, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se marchó por pasillo.

A penas dio unos cuantos pasos antes de que su teléfono empezara a vibrar. Gladio miró la pantalla. Al principio, pensó que alguien lo había llamado por error ya que no reconocía el número. Luego se dio cuenta de que el prefijo de este era local. Alguien lo estaba llamando desde ciudad Azafrán. En ese caso, Gladio tuvo una incómoda sensación de saber exactamente quien era el que estaba al otro lado. Lo único que no sabía era por qué.

El teléfono solo sonó dos veces antes de que Gladio respondiera.

—Gladio —dijo Sabrina a modo de saludo.

—Y-Yo… Sabrina. Sí. Hola —tartamudeó el joven—. Lo siento. Solo es que… ha pasado bastante tiempo.

Sabrina asintió pensativa. Sí, habían transcurrido varios años desde que las dos mitades de la familia se habían puesto en contacto entre ellas. Quizá Sabrina y Samina habían decidido que, dadas sus desafortunadas tendencias del conseguir niveles de poder poco saludables, era mejor no interactuar entre ellas.

—Bueno —soltó Gladio torpemente—. ¿Por qué me llamas ahora?

Siempre al grano. Sabrina admiraba eso de él.

—Porque necesito que vengas al gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán. Exactamente dentro de una semana desde hoy.

—Estoy… —respondió Gladio antes de que Sabrina lo interrumpiera.

—Estás en Kanto. Concretamente, te hospedas en el apartamento de tu madre, no muy lejos de aquí. Planeas visitarla durante una semana y luego volar de vuelta a Alola.

Hubo un gruñido de frustración al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Sabes? Hablar contigo, incluso a distancia, sigue siendo uno de los hechos más desconcertantes de mi vida.

Sabrina sonrió. Habría mentido si dijera que no disfrutaba incomodando a la gente con sus poderes. Y pronto, ese poder sería más grande de lo que ella jamás podría imaginar. Por supuesto, sería fácil de atrapar y manipular. De ahí que necesitase a Gladio.

—Cuando llegues, una de mis asistentes te entregará una Masterball —le informó Sabrina—. Escóndela de inmediato y dirígete al área de combate. Estaré… sometiéndome a un procedimiento allí, muy probablemente bajo la supervisión de Giovanni, el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Verde.

Gladio se mofó del nombre.

—¿Líder de Gimnasio? Más bien el jefe de la mafia. Estuve en el Team Skull, Sabrina. No era la mejor banda del mundo, pero sabían quiénes eran sus enemigos. ¿Por qué harías algo con el jefe del Team Rocket?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —replicó Sabrina tranquilamente—. Ahora, necesito que lleves contigo a tu Pokémon más poderoso. Es posible que la puerta esté vigilada y tendrás que defenderte. En algún momento, la cerradura de la puerta se romperá y esta se abrirá. Entonces entras y me lanzas la Masterball.

—¿A-A ti? —preguntó Gladio—. Perdona, pero no…

—Después —continuó Sabrina relajadamente—, te retiras y tomas el primer vuelo a Alola. Descansa un tiempo si tienes la oportunidad. ¿Puedes hacer todo esto por mí, Gladio? Es importante.

Gladio apretó los dientes. Sabrina podía sentir su vacilación a través del teléfono. El joven no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba preguntando o por qué, y Gladio nunca había sido de aquellos que actuaban sin evaluar las consecuencias. Y aun así eran familia. Si Gladio tenía un punto débil, era que siempre lo daría todo y más por la familia.

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo con firmeza.

Sabrina exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Una cosa era ver una visión del futuro y otra era verlo en la realidad.

—Gracias —dijo Sabrina seriamente—. Este ha sido un sueño mío durante mucho tiempo. Te veré en una semana.

Y dicho eso, colgó el teléfono.

-0-

Sabrina habló con Zoe después. Primero le recordó amablemente que era la segunda al mando del gimnasio y si le ocurría cualquier cosa a Sabrina, se esperaba que Zoe tomara todas las responsabilidades del mantenimiento del gimnasio, conservando su sólida y prestigiosa reputación.

Como era de esperar, Zoe no se cautivó por esos recordatorios y quería saber por qué Sabrina se los daba.

—¿Está planeando que algo le suceda? —preguntó urgentemente—. ¿Está enferma? ¿En peligro? —Se apretó las manos, preocupada.

Sabrina sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No a tu primera pregunta.

Zoe esperó un momento antes de pedir más respuestas.

—¿Y… a mi segunda?

—No mientras juegue bien —contestó Sabrina—. Ahora, tengo algo que cuestionarte. ¿Te acuerdas de Samina? Mi prima segunda de la parte de mi madre.

—Aquella que casi provoca un accidente cósmico en Alola —añadió Zoe.

—Excelente, veo que te acuerdas. Bien, su encantador hijo va a venir a visitarme la próxima semana y, desgraciadamente, temo que no esté inmediatamente disponible para verlo. Pero tengo un regalo para él. Por favor, asegurate de que lo recibe.

Sabrina tiró de la mano de Zoe y colocó una Pokéball firmemente en su palma. Zoe miró la elegante superficie púrpura del dispositivo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

—¡E-Esto es una Masterball! —gritó—. ¿De dónde has podido conseguir…?

Sabrina levantó una mano.

—Sabes cuánto detesto las interrupciones. Ahora, cuando Gladio reciba este regalo, obviamente querrá darme las gracias por ser tan generosa. Por favor, enséñale el camino hacia el área de entrenamiento del gimnasio. Haz esto independientemente de cualquier orden que yo o Giovanni te demos esa tarde.

Zoe apretó con fuerza la bola morada. Le temblaban las manos.

—Sí —dijo con una obediente reverencia—. Lo entiendo.

Zoe se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero se paró delante de la puerta. Sin mirar a Sabrina, añadió:

—Por favor, señorita Sabrina. Tenga cuidado.

Acto seguido se marchó sin esperar una respuesta.


	17. La visita

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

Pierce podía decir que Fi estaba irritada. Lo había estado durante todo el viaje en helicóptero. Pierce creía que se debía por la falta de sueño. Bueno, eso y por sus disfraces, si realmente uno podía llamarlos así. A juzgar por el número de miradas desconcertantes que habían tenido hasta ahora por ciudad Azafrán, su plan había fracasado estrepitosamente y Fi, lógicamente, no iba a permitir que lo olvidase.

—Recuérdamelo otra vez, ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar estos estúpidos disfraces? —preguntó Fi. Miró a Pierce con unas gafas de sol de estilo punk que quedaban bastante bien con el cuero negro tachonado que se había puesto sobre su uniforme. No aquella gabardina que él había sugerido.

Pierce tiró de su propio cuello del abrigo un poco más ajustado alrededor de su cuello.

—Para evitar sospechas —le respondió otra vez. Y nuevamente Fi volteó los ojos.

—Sabrina es una psíquica. Estoy bastante segura de que esto no la va a sorprender.

—Cierto. Pero eso no significa que debamos anunciarnos por toda la ciudad. Debemos ser más discretos. Más sutiles. —Pierce bajó la voz—. Ahora, ¿por qué no te las vuelves a poner?

Fi gruñó y se recolocó las gafas para esconder sus antinaturales ojos rojos y murmuró.

—Sutiles. Vale. Y esto viene del tipo que condujo un camión desde un puente y se fue volando con un jetpack.

—Bueno… —replicó Pierce. De acuerdo, puede que aceptara aquello, pero no admitirlo.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán, fueron bien recibidos nada más entrar en el vestíbulo. No por Sabrina. La renombrada psíquica probablemente podía predecir su llegada al momento, pero parecía que tales poderes la mantenían demasiado ocupada como para responder a su mismísima puerta. En su lugar, los atendió un joven desaliñado que vestía una bata blanca y una máscara que lo hacía verse más como un paciente con problemas mentales que como un psíquico profesional. Considerando los rumores que Pierce había escuchado acerca de Sabrina con el paso de los años, no le sorprendía mucho.

—Hemos venido a ver a Sabrina —comunicó.

El joven resopló y murmuró algo a través de su máscara.

—¿Esea fiar a ran mabrina?

Pierce intercambió una mirada con Fi.

—Tú tienes un oído más desarrollado. ¿Has entendido algo?

Fi se rascó la mejilla con una mano enguantada y soltó una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Algo de convertirse en una preciosa bailarina?

La cara del joven se tornó roja y repitió sus palabras con más fuerza.

—¡Oh, ya sé! —exclamó Fi, chocando la palma de su mano con la otra—. Te meas en la arena.

El joven se quitó la máscara y pisoteó con furia.

—¡No! ¡NO! He dicho que si deseas desafiar a la gran Sabrina —gritó, justo cuando, desafortunadamente para él, Sabrina eligió ese preciso instante para aparecer detrás de él.

—Por última vez, Florance, ¿quieres dejar de referirte a mí como la «gran Sabrina»? —lo regañó la líder de gimnasio, frotándose las sienes.

Ahora sí que parecía que Florance fuera a mearse encima delante de todos.

—¡Gran Sabrina! Yo… esto… solo estaba…

—Trae algo de té para los invitados.

—Sí. Té. Por supuesto, gran Sabrina. Quiero decir, miss Sabrina. —El joven salió corriendo y se chocó con un compañero el cual cargaba con una caja llena de cucharas y causó que se cayera al suelo, desperdigando todo su contenido.

Una pequeña gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de Pierce mientras Fi se reía con ganas.

—Y yo que pensaba que estábamos buscando nuevos lacayos.

Sabrina esbozó la más leve de las sonrisas.

—Tú debes de ser Fi.

—¿Oh? —Fi bajó las gafas de sol y dio a Sabrina una larga mirada sin escasez de sarcasmo—. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

La sonrisa de Sabrina no se rompió.

—Bueno, soy una psíquica.

Pierce se quejó. Definitivamente no estaba siguiendo la corriente. Se aclaró la garganta rápidamente.

—Yendo al grano, Sabrina…

—Tu novia debería aprender a controlar sus poderes adquiridos recientemente. Sí, también estoy al tanto de eso —interrumpió Sabrina.

Pierce sintió como su cara era invadida por un repentino calor.

La cabeza de Fi se giró al instante.

—¿Su qué has dicho?

—Oh, no. No somos —Pierce soltó un torpe grito mientras Fi lo miraba fijamente con las cejas arqueadas. ¿De dónde había sacado Sabrina esa idea?

Sabrina se dio la vuela, levantó un dedo y emitió un sonido de chasquido.

—Psíquica. Ahora, empecemos, ¿de acuerdo? —Sabrina miró por encima del hombro y entrecerró los ojos en Fi—. Y sí, podéis quitaros esos estúpidos disfraces que gritas a los cuatro vientos.

-0-

—Trabajaremos en la Cámara de Reflexión —dijo Sabrina mientras los guiaba a través de un pasillo espeluznante, iluminado anda más que por velas, tras otro—. A menudo ayuda a mis estudiantes que tienen problemas para controlar sus poderes.

—Ajá —respondió Sabrina intentando parecer absorta mientras la seguía. Estaba más concentrada en mantener las manos ocupadas que en escuchar.

La ayudaba a calmar los nervios, por ejemplo. Pero más importante, dejaba que Sabrina viera con mayor detalle sus garras sin ser demasiado obvio. No era su estrategia habitual de promocionar los mergers, la verdad. Pero Sabrina no era una niña crédula como Misty. Historias que se condimentaban con mentiras no servían de nada contra una psíquica. Y usar fuerza bruta era francamente de tontos. Sabrina no era una presa fácil y patética como Diva y Dunce. Si Fi pretendía completar su misión y convencerla de hacerse con un merger, tendría que ser más creativa. Oh, y someterse a cualquier tipo de entrenamiento que Sabrina necesitara, también.

Fi miró por encima del hombro y se topó con Pierce unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella. Él se rehusó a encontrarse con su mirada. Puede que continuara aturdido después de que Sabrina revelara su pequeño secreto que no lo era realmente. Fi siembre había sabido que el hombre era un estúpido sentimental. Pero ¿su novio? Ahí ya había un buen tramo. Pierce era leal hasta tal punto que podía considerarse un defecto, pero eso no significaba obligatoriamente que la amase de esa manera… ¿verdad? ¿Era correcto que la quisiera incluso ahora que era en parte un Pokémon? Y si lo era, si él deseaba llevar la relación más allá, ¿entonces qué? Fi no tenía ni idea, pero se trataba de un intrigante nuevo territorio. Un territorio que pretendía explorar.

Tan pronto como su misión terminase.

Fi apretó la mandíbula cuando llegaron a través de un par de puertas ornamentadas. Para algo que sonaba tan lujoso como «Cámara de Reflexión», no había mucho en la sala. Aparte de un brasero de mármol donde ardía incienso en el centro, la habitación era como todas las demás por las que habían pasado. Un suelo de mármol, velas, un distinto factor siniestro que erizaba el pelo de Fi.

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que he de hacer, exactamente? ¿Meditar hasta que tenga una comprensión milagrosa de que la habilidad que necesitaba estuvo siempre en mi interior todo este tiempo o…?

No había nadie. Pierce y Sabrina habían desaparecido. Igual que la puerta.

 _¿En serio? ¿Los del tipo siniestro no deberían ser inmunes a los trucos mentales de los del tipo psíquico?_ Sin duda, algo que debía practicar.

—Está bien. Supongo que ahora estoy sola. Podrían haberme dicho qué se suponía que debía hacer, pero vale. Como sea. Ya lo averiguaré por mi cuenta.

Fi delimitó el perímetro, comenzando por donde antes había estado la puerta. No halló pasadizos secretos. La pared era una simple pared. Como si nunca hubiera habido una puerta. Pero habían entrado juntos, de modo que seguramente no estaba viendo una especie de botón oculto o algo por el estilo. A menos que Sabrina la hubiera teletransportado a algún lugar diferente. Fi se sacudió e hizo lo mismo con sus extremidades. Sus moléculas no se sentían más revueltas de lo habitual…

Una voz sonó detrás de ella, llamando su atención.

—¿Te has perdido?

Fi se giró y se paralizó. Ya no estaba en el gimnasio de Sabrina, ni siquiera en Kanto. Había vuelto a su casa en Kalos, de pie ante, de todos los lugares posibles, las afueras del laboratorio del profesor Sycamore. Él estaba parado justo en el interior de la entrada, mirándola como si fuera algo de interés.

 _No, no me he perdido, ¡pedazo de mierda! Ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Es solo un truco._ Fi quiso gritarle. Pero, cuando abrió la boca, su voz sonó igual que el de una niña pequeña. Era una niña pequeña

—No, yo… —aferró sus brazos contra su pecho, apretando el peluche de un Bulbasaur que no cabía en su pequeña mochila—. Soy tu hija. Fiora. —Miró al hombre alto con ojos de Lilipup, su pecho vibraba de esperanza justo como cuando tenía ocho años. Seguramente la tomaría esta vez. Seguramente la dejaría emprender su aventura Pokémon. Tenía que hacerlo. Era su padre después de todo.

Sycamore se pasó inquieto una mano por su enmarañado cabello mientras intercambiaba una mirada con su atractiva ayudante.

—Lo siento, pequeña, debe haber algún error. Yo no tengo ninguna hija. —Soltó una corta carcajada como si la idea fuera ridícula. Entonces sonrió con una gran, cálida y falsa sonrisa—. Será mejor que vuelvas a casa. Tu madre debe estar muy preocupada.

Y cerró la puerta delante de su cara.

Fi apretó los puños, odiando cuando esa misma oleada de desilusión y dolor llenaba su pecho incluso ahora.

 _¡No seas idiota! Solo es Sabrina jugando con tu mente._

Fi se sacudió la cabeza, como si aquello fuera a liberarse de cualquier manipulación que Sabrina tuviera sobre ella.

—Muy bien, Sabrina, estás empezando a enfadarme. Ahora sal de mi cabeza o si no…

 _O si no, ¿qué?_ ¿Fi de verdad pensaba que podría luchar contra una psíquica? Su pelo se erizó. _No. No soy una inútil._ Intentó reafirmar el pensamiento, pero concentrarse resultaba complicado. O puede que solo fuera por sus ojos borrosos. Algo en el aire los hacía dilatarse terriblemente. Fi se frotó la cara con una manga y parpadeó con fuerza.

El dolor en su pecho se congeló por el miedo. Se había teletransportado otra vez. Ahora se encontraba en su habitación de cuando era pequeña. La extravagante prisión con sus pulcros muebles y sofocantes velas aromáticas. El esfuerzo de su madre por embelleces todas aquellas miradas y olores médicos. Fi lo había intentado todo para que fuera suyo. De verdad. Posters de Pokémon. Peluches de Pokémon. Estanterías repletas de libros sobre cada Pokémon que podía tener en sus manos. Pero nunca fueron suficiente. Nada de lo que hacía lo era.

—El año que viene, Fiora. —Era la mentira favorita de su madre—. Podrás empezar tu viaje el próximo año cuando seas más fuerte.

Por supuesto. Fi sabía ahora que no era más que una artimaña para callarla. Aun así, como niña, la había engañado por varios años. Hasta que no cumplió los doce años, no había empezado a darse cuenta. Entonces, en vez de suplicar por emprender su viaje Pokémon el cual sabía que su madre jamás le permitiría, Fiora comenzó a planificar de manera más realista. Como tomar el examen de la Liga Pokémon en su lugar. Fi empleó los dos siguientes años de su vida preparándose para esa, también estúpida, prueba. Mucho bien hizo aquello. Pensar que realmente su madre mantendría su palabra.

Fi se asomó a la ventana. Luego, a la puerta. Ambas cerradas a cal y canto, trayendo una oleada involuntaria de pánico sobre su pecho.

 _¿Otro truco?_ Fi se dirigió al espejo del tocador, desesperada por estar segura. Su corazón se desplomó cuando el reflejo enseñó una cara enfermiza y pálida de ojos azules. Sus garras. Su fuerza. Su poder había desaparecido.

—¡No! —estalló en llanto—. ¡No! ¡Esto no está bien!

Más allá de la puerta la voz de su madre respondió con su habitual tranquilidad.

—Me perdonarás algún día. Sé que lo harás. Algún día. Antes de que acabe.

—¡NO!

Tenía que salir. Ahora. Levantó un puño e intentó golpear la puerta. Pero se topó con sus piernas perdiendo las fuerzas y rindiéndose. Fi cayó al suelo con dificultades para respirar. Su cabeza se empañó con un limpiador de alfombras áspero y algo más. Su pecho tuvo un espasmo mientras luchaba por una bocanada de aire. Por respirar. Por recordar que nada de aquello era real. Ya lo había vivido antes, y ya había terminado. Pierce la había ayudado a escapar. La había ayudado a encontrar un nuevo hogar y una nueva vida. Una vida que podía construir por ella misma. Una vida que no iba a permitir que nadie se la arrebatara…

Fi peleó y vio manchas ante sus ojos. Cuando se aclararon, una arena apareció de nada ante ella. Fi, en el lado del contrincante y Ash, en el del líder de gimnasio. Más allá del campo de batalla, sentado sobre un lujoso balcón, reconoció a Giovanni. Estaba observando el duelo con gran interés. Tal vez para recompensar al vencedor.

Ash le dirigió una sonrisa demente mientras enviaba a su Pika-Raichu.

—¿Y bien? —la provocó—. ¿A qué estás esperando?

Fi posó una mano en su cinturón, pero no había ninguna Pokéball. No tenía Pokémon. ¿Por qué? ¿No se había prometido convertirse en una entrenadora? ¿No había trabajado lo suficientemente duro?

Ash sacudió la cabeza.

—Qué mal. Supongo que has perdido.

 _¿Perdido?_ ¿En serio iba a dejarse ganar por ese pequeño vándalo?

Los músculos de Fi se agitaron con esfuerzo y ella dio un paso al frente desde la caja del entrenador hasta la arena en sí. Incluso si era una estupidez, necesitaba que el jefe lo viera, que entendiera la lección que sus padres le habían enseñado hacía tiempo. Que los lazos de sangre no eran más que una ilusión. Que la verdadera lealtad no se heredaba. Se ganaba.

—¡Impactrueno! —ordenó Ash.

Pika-Raichu cargó de electricidad sus mejillas.

—¡Pikachu! —gritó el Pokémon mientras un rayo salía de su cuerpo.

El impacto dio de lleno en ella y causó que se arrodillara. Su cuerpo sufrió espasmos y Fi se inclinó, tosiendo sangre.

—Esto no puede… No puedo… perder. ¡No así!

Su visión empezó a difuminarse. A lo lejos, la voz de Ash ordenó:

—¡Ataque rápido!

—¡Pi-kaa! —chilló Pika-Raichu.

Golpeó directamente en el pecho de Fi, haciéndola retroceder. Ella patinó y se tambaleó a lo largo del duro suelo hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Se agarró el pecho con dedos frágiles y esqueléticos, jadeando por respirar mientras su corazón luchaba por seguir latiendo.

Fi notó una extraña presión en su mano. Fuertes dedos se enroscaron alrededor de los suyos.

—¡Lucha! —sonó una voz al lado de su oreja y de alguna forma lejos de esta a la vez—. ¡Fi! Lo que sea que estés viendo, lo que sea que estés sintiendo… ¡No es real! ¡Todo está en tu mente! ¿Me oyes?

 _¿Pierce?_

Por un momento, la arena onduló a su alrededor y lo vio como igual que aquella primera vez. Cuando él todavía era un nervioso adolescente con un disfraz hortera de examinador intentando robar algún adorno de la colección de su madre. Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Fi volvía a enfrentarse a Ash y, una vez más, su trasero fue pateado por un engreído santurrón que iba a desmantelar la única auténtica casa que había tenido.

Fi se puso de lado con una nueva reserva de fuerza. Si esta era su mente, ¿por qué era ella la que estaba perdiendo? Como si alguna vez se dejara vencer por la semilla ingrata del jefe. Miró a Ash, sus ojos se oscurecieron y pasaron de un azul cristalino a un rojo carmesí vengativo.

—¡Sal de mi cabeza! —gruñó con una voz profunda, inhumana.

Fi se apoyó sobre cuatro patas. Piel blanca y pálida envolvía su piel. Afiladas garras en forma de gancho crecieron en los dedos de las manos y pies y, de su cabeza, un cuerno en forma de hoz. Armas de Absol. Ahora también sus armas. Pero no era suficiente. No del todo.

Fi se imaginó en profundidad, deseando que su cuerpo cambiara más todavía, más allá de sus propios límites. Más allá de la evolución de su ADN alterado.

Vio a Ash dar un paso atrás con la boca abierta.

—Ese poder… —murmuró.

Fi dio un paso adelante. Su cuerpo de Absol brilló con la luz de la megaevolución. La arena a su alrededor empezó a derrumbarse. Pero esta vez Fi no se asustó. Esta vez ella veía las cosas como realmente eran. Esta ilusión no era el gimnasio de ciudad Verde, y sus contrincantes no eran Ash y Pika-Raichu. Eran los poderes de Absol. Ahora todos los maravillosos secretos y fortalezas le pertenecían.

Delante de ella, cuando el último vestigio de energía psíquica fue drenado de su recién percatada mente de tipo siniestro, vio a sus adversarios, Sabrina y Alakazam. Fi lanzó una Canción Mortal en forma de aullido. Alakazam retrocedió, entrecerrando los ojos por el dolor. Junto a él, Sabrina se tapó las orejas con las palmas de las manos. Entonces, en un parpadeo azulado, habían desaparecido.


	18. La prueba de Fi

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

Fi despertó en un suelo de mármol. Cerca, un rastro de cenizas perfumadas flotaba desde un extinguido brasero de mármol. Pierce estaba a su lado, y parecía ser el único que se había dado cuenta de que Fi había despertado. El resto de la habitación era un caos. Estudiantes vestidos de blanco corrían de un lado a otro, gritando a viva voz. Más de tres de ellos sostenían a Sabrina entre sus brazos y trataban sacarla de la habitación. Otros dos atendían a su Alakazam, el cual estaba inconsciente.

—¿Qué…? —Fi se escuchó a sí misma soltar un bufido. Le dolía la cabeza—. ¿Cómo…? —Se apoyó sobre los codos y se sorprendió al ver que todas las paredes de la pequeña cámara ahora estaban fragmentadas y esparcidas por el suelo.

Espejos. Espejos rotos.

—Fue por el incienso —dijo Pierce—, Se suponía que debía ponerte en una especie de trance o algo por el estilo. Pero Sabrina no contaba con tu altamente desarrollado sentido del olfato y te desmayaste antes de que pudiera explicártelo.

Una risa salió de la boca de Fi. Se dejó caer sobre el frío mármol, consciente de sus agotados músculos que ya no eran inútiles ni frágiles. Consciente de que sus afiladas garras dejaban pequeños surcos en la superficie del suelo. Y consciente del tamboreo en su cabeza cuyo sonido había dejado de ser agresivo o amenazador, sino que ahora formaba parte de ella. Como un latido del corazón. Este era el poder que nadie podía arrebatarle. Que nadie podía detenerlo. Ni sus padres. Ni Sabrina. Y definitivamente tampoco la inútil descendencia de su jefe.

Pierce todavía divagaba.

—Entonces gritaste, y toda la habitación se hizo pedazos. ¿Era eso… un Canto Mortal?

Fi no respondió. De hecho, su risa aumentó hasta que su pecho empezó a dolerle y sus ojos se pusieron a lagrimear. Su voz resonó siniestramente por toda la cámara, volviéndose casi delirante. Fue, por decirlo suavemente, inmensamente satisfactorio.

-0-

Sabrina estaba en la sala de recuperación, mirando la cama donde descansaba su Alakazam. Los azulejos de la pared brillaban con un limpio tono blanco; el piso olía a químicos con aroma a limón. Alakazam abrió los ojos lentamente y giró su gran cabeza para toparse con los ojos de su entrenadora.

—¿Alakazam…Ala…? —preguntó, confuso.

 _¿Qué me ha golpeado?_ , entendió Sabrina gracias a la telepatía. Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

 _El movimiento Canto Mortal. Lanzado por un humano_ , respondió Sabrina mentalmente.

Los ojos de Alakazam se abrieron de par en par, llenos de incredulidad. No era que no confiase en ella, sabía perfectamente que mentir a través de la telepatía era prácticamente imposible. Y su vínculo era demasiado fuerte para falsedades. Pero, aun así, la realidad de la que el Pokémon había sido testigo era difícil de asimilar. Sabrina había lidiado con lo mismo. Una cosa era saber la teoría de que lo que era capaz alguien con habilidades Pokémon. Y otra muy distinta era verlo en persona.

 _Así que… ¿este es el poder que quieres?_ , preguntó Alakazam, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sabrina.

Sabrina asintió.

 _Sí. No tengo dudas. Quiero llevar mis habilidades al siguiente nivel. Quiero…_ , cerró los ojos junto a su Pokémon, la criatura que había estado a su lado en todas las luchas por las que habían pasado. Incluso cuando su padre había huido temeroso de ella. Incluso cuando todos sus amigos la abandonaron. _Quiero ser la entrenadora más fuerte posible para ti. Tu igual._

 _Ya lo eres_ , respondió Alakazam con una sonrisa. _Pero si es tu deseo, sabes que tienes mi apoyo._

Sabrina asintió.

—Entonces contactaré con Pierce y Fi de inmediato. —Levantó la mano para atraer levitando el teléfono hacia ella, pero Alakazam se le adelantó y ya lo había hecho por ella. Sabrina asintió en señal de agradecimiento y arrancó el dispositivo desde el aire.

Sabrina habló primero con Pierce. Se disculpó por haber juzgado mal la rapidez con la que el incienso afectaría a Fiora. También agradeció a ambos por la poderosa demostración de lo que un merger era capaz de hacer. Y le comunicó que se asegurara de contactar con Giovanni lo más pronto posible.

Sabrina casi colgó el teléfono en ese instante. Pero cuando escuchó una voz apagada de fondo, no pudo evitar señalarlo.

—Si tu compañera está disponible, me gustaría hablar con ella también, por favor.

Se escuchó el sonido del teléfono cambiando de manos. Sabrina también oyó el girar de las cuchillas de un helicóptero haciéndose más y más fuerte de fondo. ¿Ya se iban? La visita sin duda no duró mucho.

—Fi al habla —llegó la aturdida voz de Fi.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Sabrina.

Fi murmuró algo coherente como respuesta.

—¿Perdón?

—Me siento como si un camión me hubiera atropellado —dijo al fin Fi—. Pero… también me noto mejor ahora que antes de venir. Pierce me ha dicho que has encontrado mi demostración… esclarecedora.

Sabrina sonrió. Una excitación parpadeó en su pecho.

—Desde luego. Te deseo una rápida y pronta recuperación. Gracias por tu asistencia.

—Sin problemas. —Fi sonaba regocijada y distante a la vez—. Sin ningún problema…

Y con eso, la línea se cortó.

-0-

Fi colgó el teléfono, se metió en el helicóptero y súbitamente se desplomó por cansancio. Tras su apresurada retirada del gimnasio de Sabrina, su adrenalina maníaca se había esfumado, dejándola completamente agotada.

Pierce se tomó su tiempo para prepararse a la hora de despegar, procurando mantener el ruido bajo mientras Fi roncaba en el asiento de atrás. En más de una ocasión miraba hacia atrás, atraído por su hipnótica respiración. Una vieja costumbre de cuando ella estaba enferma. Demasiadas veces se había quedado prestando especial atención a cada exhalación solo por seguridad.

Al cabo de un rato, Pierce descubrió que las palabras de Sabrina molestaban su mente. La líder de gimnasio había sonado tan segura de que Fi y él eran algo más que amigos…

Lo había dejado lleno de extraños sentimientos.

La verdad era, que Pierce se había planteado preguntar a Fi acerca de ser algo más que amigos. Muchas veces si estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo. Fi siempre lo había visto más como un niño callejero o un delincuente. Lo había empujado a llegar a donde estaba ahora en el Team Rocket. Y él se había enamorado de ella por eso. Pero siempre había dado con alguna excusa para dar marcha atrás. Antes del merger era sencillo. Fi le había dicho que no se le acercara mucho, y él estaba decidido a respetar sus deseos. Pero, ¿y ahora? Fi tenía por delante una vida llena. Una vida en la que él quería formar parte.

Pierce apartó la mirada cuando Fi se movió, dándose cuenta avergonzado de que se había pasado unos sólidos diez minutos cuando debía haber estado concentrado en llevarlos de vuelta a casa.

Sus ojos volvieron al GPS, y Pierce empezó a programar la ruta para que el piloto automático hiciera su trabajo. Sus dedos se congelaron cuando la pantalla mostró la imagen de una montaña azul brillante acompañado de un nombre familiar.

 _El Monte Plateado. Fi siempre ha querido visitarlo._

Pierce hizo ademanes con los dedos, tentado de cambiar de rumbo. Estaría rompiendo el protocolo. Lo suficiente como para recibir una amonestación y un recorte salarial. Por otro lado, el suero de los mergers había sido un éxito. Habían enganchado a Brock, Misty y ahora a Sabrina. Si eso no era un motivo para tomar un pequeño descanso, nada lo sería.

—¿Planeando un viaje?

La voz de Fi rompió el silencio, sacudiendo a Pierce como un Impactrueno bien dirigido. Él movió las manos rápidamente y nervioso cambió la imagen de la pantalla.

—No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Fi se rio entre dientes.

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso. Siempre lo has sido.

—Humph. —Pierce sintió calor en la nuca, pero mantuvo la mirada fija en el GPS mientras Fi se deslizaba hacia el asiento del copiloto.

Fi estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y bostezó tan fuerte como un Snorlax antes de abrocharse el cinturón.

—Esta bien. Sinceramente, me gustaría tomar un desvío rápido, si no te importa.

—¿Oh? —Pierce arqueó una ceja—. ¿A dónde?

—A una tienda Pokémon. Preferiblemente a una que venda Ultraballs. Por supuesto, Tendré que pedir prestada tu licencia, solo por esta vez. Hasta que tenga en orden la solicitud y consiga que el jefe lo firme.

—Ah, entiendo —asintió Pierce con una sonrisa ligeramente horripilante asomando en su cara—. Creo que eso se puede arreglar. —De hecho, se aseguraría de que así fuera. Golpeó con los dedos el tablero cuando una nueva idea le vino a la mente. Mientras buscaba en su cinturón, intentó sofocar los Butterfree que revoloteaban en su estómago a la vez que sacaba una Pokéball vacía y se la entregaba a Fi—. En ese caso… ten. —La sensación de los Butterfree aumentó en su pecho cuando vio la cara de emoción en el rostro de Fi—. Un préstamo —le dijo—. Hasta que captures a tu propio equipo.

Los ojos de Fi se pusieron llorosos, lo cual sorprendió a Pierce. Y a ella misma también, viendo el extraño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Pierce fingió no haberse dado cuenta y rápidamente rompió el silencio que se había creado.

—Sé que no es el típico Pokémon inicial con el que empezarían todos los nuevos entrenadores, pero él te quiere, y estoy seguro de que seguirá tus órdenes.

Fi cogió la Pokéball de Absol en su mano con garras, mirándola con el afecto de un entrenador.

—Gracias, Pierce —dijo al fin, su garganta se atascó un poco—, de verdad eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

Pierce se encogió de hombros, volviendo su atención de nuevo a los mandos para esconder una sonrisa.

—Supongo que soy un tonto sentimental de esa manera.

-0-

Sabrina no tuvo que esperar ni media señal de teléfono antes de que Giovanni respondiera a la llamada. Curioso. Era casi como si estuviera esperando ansioso que lo llamara.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu opinión? —preguntó a modo de saludo. Sabrina siempre podía contar que el hombre era franco.

—Lo admito, estoy impresionada —contestó—. Considérame convencida. ¿Cuándo puedes venir?

Giovanni hizo una pausa rápida, aunque deliberada. Probablemente para dar la ilusión de que no había planeado todos los ángulos de la conversación en anticipación—. Nuestro equipo está estacionado aquí. Si puedes viajar a ciudad Verde…

—Me temo que he de insistir en realizar el procedimiento aquí. Responsabilidades de gimnasio y todo eso, ¿recuerdas? Seguro que lo entiendes.

Giovanni gruñó.

—Muy bien. Prepararemos el equipo para el viaje. Puedo presentarme allí con mi personal en una semana. ¿Eso cumple tus necesidades?

Sabrina echó una ojeada al calendario. El día que ya había planeado para que Gladio llegara estaba marcado con un círculo rojo. Era bueno saber que sus habilidades de predicción no la decepcionaron. Incluso siendo solo una humana.

—Las cumple perfectamente —respondió ella—. Te veo entonces.

Y colgó el teléfono antes de tuviera la ocasión de realizar una segunda predicción.


	19. Ya no somos enemigos

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

A Giovanni no le gustaba la idea de dejar su gimnasio en manos de unos idiotas. Pero no le quedaba alternativa. Debía ver el merger de Sabrina personalmente, y ella había dicho claramente que no iba a abandonar ciudad Azafrán. Los Agentes Pierce y Fiora habían vuelto a casa, pero a la segunda no le quedaban energías y necesitaba descansar. Parecía que su poder solo iba en aumento. Giovanni había aprobado su tiempo libre, por supuesto. Siempre había estado a favor de hacer a sus agentes más fuertes. Aun así, si su temperamento crecía junto con su fuerza una vez más, Giovanni tendría que reconsiderar sus responsabilidades.

Había algo más que molestaba a Giovanni mientras se preparaba para partir. Ash había estado inusualmente obediente últimamente. Ninguna petición de ver a sus amigos. Ninguna lección acerca de que los Pokémon eran compañeros y no esclavos. Giovanni sabía que el chico sucumbiría tarde o temprano, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Lo desconcertaba. Así que, para tranquilizarse, ordenó a los Rockets a los cuales estaba poniendo al cargo que vigilaran de cerca a su hijo y los amenazó con torturarlos de maneras inimaginables si no cumplían con su deber. Todo en un día de trabajo.

Giovanni sonrío. Tal vez no resultaba tan extraño que Ash abandonara la lucha. Brock y Misty ya lo habían hecho. Puede que viendo a sus amigos perder la voluntad de pelear lo había roto también. La condición de Brock había venido realmente bien. Giovanni lo había estado entrenando en combates contra una amplia variedad de contrincantes esta semana, desde un pequeño Noibat a un poderoso Nidoking. Era algo bueno de la ausencia temporal de Fiora de su trabajo: no había zumbidos que le decían qué Pokémon estaban preparados para el combate y cuáles no.

Al final, dejando su ansiedad a un lado, Giovanni cerró el maletín que había dispuesto, abandonó su oficina y se dirigió al helicóptero que estaba esperando fuera.

-0-

Ash estaba en su habitación cuando el helicóptero despegó. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por el horizonte. Entonces sonrió. Nunca había sido el chico más listo de la clase ni nada por el estilo. Pero podía hacer amigos. Y uno de esos amigos, también conocido como Aquafeles, le había traído un regalo muy agradable. Ash sacó una tarjeta de acceso de su bolsillo y la sostuvo frente a la puerta. La cerradura se abrió al instante. Guardó la tarjeta de nuevo en el bolsillo y caminó por el pasillo intentando verse confiado. Como el hijo del jefe. O, al menos, como alguien que supuestamente no debería estar encerrado en su habitación.

Su plan era encontrar a alguien que pareciera importante. Alguien cuya autoridad de darle un merger mientras Giovanni no estaba. Entonces, razonó Ash, usaría su voz más grande y autoritaria para exigir un merger y amenazar con despedir a esa persona importante si no le obedecía.

No era un plan complicado, aunque la gran mayoría de planes de Ash no solían serlo. Todo lo que el chico sabía era que debía cumplir la tarea cuanto antes. Cada vez que Giovanni le hablaba, sonaba más como un amigo y menos como un enemigo. Sin ninguna forma de contrarrestar a los Pokémon fantasma, Ash no estaba seguro de si todavía le interesaría luchar contra Giovanni cuando regresara de ciudad Azafrán.

Ash anduvo lentamente. Sentía una persistente voz en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Le susurraba, le decía que volviera a su habitación como se le había ordenado. No había nada que debiera hacer ahí. Solo estaba causando problemas. Ash estaba seguro de que podía ver oscuras y fantasmales alcanzándole desde las sombras…

Entonces una visión familiar lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Dos figuras acercándose. Incluso con todos los cambios que les habían producido sus mergers, Ash podría reconocer a Jessie y James en cualquier parte. La visión de sus pelos azul y magenta despertaron intensos recuerdos. Recuerdos reales. Ash intentó centrarse en ellos tanto como pudo mientras se dirigía a sus antiguos enemigos.

—Eh — los llamó. No sonó como la fuerte y autoritaria voz que esperaba dar—, vosotros dos, esto… ¿tenéis un momento?

Jessie se paró y levantó una ceja.

—Estamos ocupados en estos momentos. Buenas tardes.

Jessie se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Sin embargo, James se quedó unos instantes dudando mientras miraba a Ash.

—Un momento —dijo, señalando al chico con un dedo—, ¿El jefe no te había dicho algo de tener «acceso restringido» mientras estuviera fuera?

Ash tragó con dificultad. Esto no iba bien. Necesitaba encontrar una excusa. Una inteligente excusa que explicaría por qué estaba ahí. Pero su mente se quedó completamente en blanco.

—Solo comunicáselo a los de seguridad —dijo Jessie—. Deja que ellos se encarguen del bobalicón. —Hizo un gesto para que James la siguiera por el pasillo. James vaciló. Sus dedos tocaron el teléfono, pero no lo encendió. Con un gruñido y un volteo de los ojos, Jessie alcanzó su propio teléfono—. Muy bien. Entonces lo haré yo.

Eso puso a Ash en acción.

—¡Espera! ¡No!

Ash cogió a Jessie por el brazo. Se sentía tan extraño; sus músculos se hincharon y tenía la impresión de que, si ella quería, podía darle un puñetazo que lo mandaría volando por la sala sin mucho esfuerzo. Tampoco le sorprendería si lo hiciera por la forma en la que lo miró cuando la agarró.

—¿Qué… es… lo que… quieres? —preguntó, quebrada. Parecía morderse la lengua con cada palabra.

—Señor —dijo James amablemente—. Se supone que ahora debemos llamarlo señor, ¿recuerdas?

Jessie apretó los dientes como si pudiera estallar en una bola de fuego frente a él.

—Señor —añadió a su pregunta con un siseo.

Por su propia seguridad, Ash la soltó rápidamente.

—Lamento molestaros —contó—, pero no sé con quién más hablar…

—Oh, teniendo problemas con el jefe, ¿eh? —gritó Jessie.

—Yo…

Ash quiso contestar, pero Jessie claramente no iba a dejar que dijera ni una sola palabra hasta que hubiera tenido el pleno derecho a hablar. Al parecer, se estaba guardando esto desde hacía un tiempo.

—Bueno, lamento escuchar que las cosas no van a la perfección —continuó ella—. ¿Qué podemos hacer para facilitarle la vida, señor? ¿Puedo traerle una almohada? ¿Qué tal un masaje, señor? Si lo prefiere, creo que disponemos de una sala dedicada exclusivamente a lamer zapatos justo al final del pasillo par ejecutivos tan queridos como usted, señor.

El calor invadió la cara de Ash. Suficiente. Había tenido suficiente de que todo el mundo asumiera cómo se sentía al haberlo relacionado con Giovanni. Nadie podría entenderlo. Ninguno de ellos era él.

—¡Eh! ¡Yo no pedí nada de esto! —chilló.

Las manos de Jessie se cerraron y formaron puños. Ash podía ver el calor que salía de ellos.

—¡Y yo no pedí ser… ser… esto! —replicó Jessie. El calor de su puño se inflamó y se convirtió en una auténtica bola de fuego. No obstante, en vez de lanzarla a la cara de Ash, se quedó mirándola. Luego giró la cabeza, avergonzada y sacudió la mano para extinguir las llamas—. Ellos nos dijeron que íbamos a ayudar al Team Rocket —dijo con la voz rota—. Creía que el jefe había empezado a respetarnos por fin. Pero él solo… pensó en nosotros como sus conejillos de Indias.

Ash movió los pies nerviosamente. Tenía miedo de decir algo. Pero, tal y como Misty había dicho, él nunca había sido de esos que escondían sus sentimientos.

—Yo… creo que piensa lo mismo de mí —dijo Ash—. No le importo como persona. Solo lo que puedo hacer por él. Si hago algo que no le gusta… —Tembló al recordar la habitación de los fantasmas, los Shuppet y los Banette abriéndose camino en su mente, abriendo sus pensamientos y robándole los recuerdos. También se estremeció ante la idea de compartir ADN con ellos. Pero si quería deshacerse de ellos, si le daba una ventaja en este enfermizo juego que Giovani insistía en jugar…

 _Si ayuda a mis amigos, entonces vale la pena_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Miró a Jessie a los ojos, más decidido. Más seguro. Sabía lo que debía preguntar.

—Necesito hacerme con un merger. Y también necesito vuestra ayuda.

Jessie y James intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

—Eso está… fuera de nuestra autoridad —respondió finalmente James. Entonces chasqueó los dedos emocionado—. ¡Oh! Pero creo que Pierce podría hacerlo.

Ash cruzó los brazos. Pierce. Claro.

—No creo que lo haga —opinó Ash—. Ni siquiera creo que me hable… Lo más seguro es que me entregue a alguien menos importante, como vosotros dos. Uy, esto…

Ash se sonrojó. Mucho por hacer aliados de viejos enemigos.

Sin embargo, esta vez nadie se enfadó con él, aunque Jessie soltó un molesto suspiro.

—No pasa nada. Mira, si quieres hablar con Pierce, deberías probar con una pregunta que solo él sea capaz de responder.

Ante esto, Ash se emocionó. Aún no conocía muy bien los pormenores del Team Rocket. Pero sabía que siempre debía aprobar los viajes de Ash para ver a sus amigos.

—Le pediré que quiero ver a Brock —dijo.

Jessie y James lo miraron por un momento y luego asintieron con la cabeza.

—Sutil —dijo James, sonando orgulloso.

—Justo de la forma que nosotros habríamos hecho —añadió Jessie—. Bueno, bobalicón, quién sabe. Puede que seas capaz de aprender nuevas cosas, después de todo.

—Sí, Puede que sí —dijo Ash optimista.

De alguna manera, Jessie y James parecían menos sorprendidos.

-0-

El viaje a ciudad Azafrán no duró mucho. Para la sorpresa de Giovanni, pudo dormir una parte del trayecto. Había algo en todos sus grandes planes yendo como deseaba que relajaba su mente. Y, de todos modos, había una posibilidad de que Sabrina peleara. Cualquier descanso que pudiera conseguir de antemano solo ayudaría a su causa.

Una vez el helicóptero aterrizó y Giovanni se acercó a las puertas del gimnasio, se topó con Sabrina en la misma situación en la que había estado por teléfono. Las hélices del helicóptero apenas se habían detenido antes de que ella lo saludara con la mano. Le dio la bienvenida y lo invitó a entrar. Parecía ansiosa y excitada de recibirlo. No obstante, tal vez no fuera tan extraño. Con el suero del merger, Giovanni había creado una droga diferente a cualquier cosa en la historia. Todos, desde el más débil hasta el más fuerte, buscaban más poder. Y los mergers lo ofrecían de una forma que nada más podría. Con alguien tan adicto al poder como Sabrina, ¿realmente era tan sorprendente que ella sacrificaría su humanidad por algo tan fuerte como esto?

 _Ella no sabe que está pagando ese precio_ , recordó Giovanni. _E incluso si lo sospecha, desconoce mis planes de capturarla. Se lo pensaría dos veces si estuviera al tanto de que perdería tanto su humanidad como su libertad._

Por eso, bajo ninguna circunstancia, debía bajar la guardia ni permitir que indagara en su mente antes de que la transformación se completara.

-0-

Sabrina hizo un gesto a Giovanni desde las puertas interiores del gimnasio.

—Adelante, adelante dijo tan agradablemente como pudo.

Giovanni entró en el gimnasio, pero no sonrió. Ambos se quedaron en la entrada mientras el hombre miraba a Sabrina con una considerable sospecha. No es que ella fuer a culparlo. Sabrina sabía bastante bien cuáles eran sus intenciones. Él sabía muy bien que ella podía verlos. Según los informes, ella debería haberlo levantado telequinéticamente y lanzado por la ventana. Que no lo hubiera hecho ponía incómodo a Giovanni.

Giovanni arqueó una ceja a Sabrina.

—Debo decir que me sorprende que me quieras aquí. Debes querer esto muchísimo.

Sabrina asintió.

—Tu agente fue… bastante convincente —permitió, luchando por mantener una actitud profesional.

Tan nerviosa como estaba por todas las consecuencias de esto, Sabrina no podía olvidar por qué estaba pasando por esto. Por qué no le importaba si se volvía más Pokémon que humana. Por qué las malvadas intenciones de Giovanni por ella era un buen precio a pagar. Todo lo que ella siempre había querido desde joven era más poder. Y, aun así, se sentía como si en su juventud ya había alcanzado su máximo potencial dentro de los límites humanos. Ser más Pokémon que humano no era un impedimento para ella. Era exactamente lo que deseaba.

—No nos demoremos más —dijo Sabrina e indicó a Giovanni con una mano por el pasillo.

Había un brillo diferente en los ojos del hombre. Parecía que él también estaba peleando por controlar sus emociones.

—Estoy de acuerdo —apoyó—. Pongámonos en marcha.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo rápidamente hasta que llegaron a una amplia sala con un enorme campo de batalla donde Sabrina siempre permitía a los entrenadores desafiarla por la medalla Pantano. El lugar había adquirido una decoración menos intimidante desde que ella lo diseñó la primera vez. Por un lado, Sabrina había prescindido de las antorchas como iluminación y había optado por una luz mediante focos en el techo. Conservó la elegante silla roja en la que siempre se sentaba para acoger a los retadores. De otra forma, el sitio se vería, simplemente, descortés.

El personal de Giovanni había recibido el acceso a la habitación desde hacía varias horas y ya había colocado y dejado todo el equipamiento listo para el proceso. Había una larga mesa blanca y un doctor sosteniendo una bandeja de plata con una jeringuilla. Otro médico aguantaba otra bandeja con una serie de megapiedras. No estaba el conjunto al completo. Solamente seis. Sin duda aquellos que Sabrina más probablemente elegiría. Ella apenas necesitó debatir sobre el tema. Se acercó y miró el surtido, pensativa. No era tan tonta como para escoger una Mewtwoita X o Y. El ADN del Pokémon era demasiado inestable. Demasiado arriesgado de combinarlo con el suyo. Eso dejaba dos únicas opciones viables: la Alakazamita y la Gardevoirita. Había sido una decisión muy difícil de tomar, pero ella no era una persona que cambiaba de opinión, incluso si dudaba en ese momento. Señaló con el dedo índice la piedra blanca y verde. El Rocket asintió y pidió a Sabrina que se tumbara en la mesa. La mujer asintió y se acostó. Una extraña sensación de alegría invadió su cuerpo y su mente. Los Rocket se movían como si no fuera la primera vez que realizaban aquel procedimiento. Algunos hasta se les veía aburridos de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Mientras tanto, Giovanni se hizo a un lado, restregándose las manos con codicia y emoción, absteniéndose de ocultar ya sus verdaderos planes. La Masterball no estaba en su poder, sino que la tenía el médico de la jeringuilla. Él tendría que ir primero.

La aguja perforó la piel de Sabrina. El suero fluyó en sus venas, y el toque de la megapiedra envió una súbita cantidad de poder a través de su cuerpo como jamás había imaginado. Era más desconcertante de lo que Sabrina hubiera esperado. La mujer expandió la mente, tratando de alejar al doctor que trataría de capturarla. Su visión se emborronó y no pudo adivinar dónde estaba. El pánico invadió su mente. No, ella no caería de esta manera. Ella era Sabrina de ciudad Azafrán, la psíquica más poderosa de todo Kanto, y Giovanni era un estúpido al intentar engañarla.

Con un poderoso grito, Sabrina envió un estallido de energía que salía en un círculo a su alrededor, empujando todo lo que estuviera en un radio de dos metros. Los Rocket gritaron aterrados mientras Giovanni les bramaba que se levantaran y la capturaran. El cristal se hizo pedazos y los equipos cayeron al suelo. Entonces, por encima de toda la conmoción, Sabrina escuchó la voz de Gladio chillar alto y claro:

—¡Sabrina! ¡Te tengo!

Sabrina vio una mancha blanca y púrpura que se acercaba a ella y sintió una luz roja haciéndole señas de que se acercara más. Sonrió y caminó hacia allí. Estaba poniendo ahora su seguridad en manos de Gladio. Pero Sabrina conocía bien al joven. Él no la decepcionó.

La luz roja absorbió a Sabrina en un instante. Era como si hubiera caído en un profundo sueño.


	20. Escapada

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

Gladio agarró la Masterball entre sus manos, aún caliente de su reciente captura. Se había preparado mentalmente para este momento tanto como pudo. Pero la cuestión era que él siempre había tenido éxito actuando desde las sombras y pillando por sorpresa a sus enemigos.

Ciertamente, en esos momentos estaban pasmados, pero en cuanto a actuar desde las sombras… Gladio no tuvo suerte. Se encontraba en una sala llena de lacayos del Team Rocket, científicos locos y un hombre de pintas peligrosas con un traje rojo clavando sus miradas en él. Gladio guardó la Masterball en el bolsillo y salió corriendo por la puerta. El miembro del Team Rocket que empujó para entrar intentó detenerlo, pero Silvally le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo mandó por los aires. Gladio continuó su carrera por el pasillo.

Solo unos cuantos pasos por detrás de él, Gladio pudo escuchar a Giovanni exclamando obscenidades al lacayo que había dejado pasar a un «intruso mocoso». Gladio sonrió ligeramente con eso, pues significaba que Giovanni no sabía quién era o por qué había irrumpido en la sala. Justo como él quería.

Obviamente, Giovanni no era un completo inútil. Gladio había logrado entrar en el gimnasio gracias a que Sabrina le había otorgado el acceso horas antes de que Giovanni y sus súbditos llegaran. Ahora había guardias del Team Rocket por todas partes. Salir del gimnasio no sería tan fácil como entrar

Gladio giró en una esquina tan bruscamente que casi resbaló y cayó de cara contra el suelo.

Sabrina le había asegurado que la clase de Pokémon que los miembros del Team Rocket sería dolorosamente predecible. Mientras Silvally poseyera el disco psíquico y a Porygon-Z, podría superar cualquier ataque que los lacayos de Giovanni le tiraran.

—¡Silvally, Multiataque! —ordenó Gladio—. ¡Porygon-Z, Psicorrayo!

Zubat, Muk y Arbok fueron cayendo inevitablemente uno tras otro. Gladio a duras penas dejaba terminar los combates antes de que reanudara su huida. Su mejor opción era abrirse paso por la fuerza y evitar a toda costa a Giovanni. Sabrina le había dicho que si llegaba a encontrarse con el jefe del Team Rocket, existía una pequeña posibilidad de que utilizara a un híbrido entre Pokémon y humano contra él. Gladio no tenía ni idea de cómo prepararse en ese caso.

Por suerte, Gladio alcanzó el vestíbulo principal y tenía la salida del gimnasio justo delante de él. Únicamente se interponía en su camino un par de miembros del Team Rocket. Gladio mandó primero a Silvally. Pero, en vez de atacar, uno de los lacayos de Giovanni simplemente lo miró.

—Un momento, hay algo en ti que me resulta familiar —dijo.

 _¿Me conoce?_ La sangre de Gladio se congeló.

El miembro del Team Rocket lo señaló, chasqueando sus dedos enguantados en un presumible intento por refrescarse la memoria.

—Sí… eres de Alola, ¿verdad?

El estómago de Gladio se cerró. Lógicamente, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien descubriera su identidad. La noticia de su madre y el trabajo que realizó en la Fundación Aether se había propagado por todo el mundo. ¿Cómo pudo pensar en ejecutar aquella misión sin que lo reconocieran? ¿De verdad creía que los secuaces del Team Rocket no estarían al tanto de las últimas noticias?

—¿Cómo diantres sabes de dónde viene? —inquirió su compañero.

Su camarada hizo un gesto hacia Gladio.

—¿Ves? Esa es la razón por la que solo te dan trabajos pequeños —le replicó ella—. ¡Míralo! Tiene una piedra Z. Eso lo convierte en un niño de Alola.

 _Tengo una… espera, ¿qué?_ Un golpe de alivio cayó sobre Gladio y sus piernas dejaron de quedarse estancadas en el mismo punto. Tal vez podría salir de esta, después de todo. Mientras los dos Rocket discutían enérgicamente sobre el nombre correcto del equipamiento distintivo de Alola, Gladio y Silvally retrocedieron lenta y silenciosamente. La distancia entre ellos y la salida se hizo más corta con cada suspiro.

La discusión se intensificó rápidamente. Los dos secuaces se pararon y agitaron los brazos con una pasión dramática. Al final, el que se dio cuenta de la pulsera de Gladio lo señaló con furia donde estaba antes el chico.

—¿Sabes qué? Me importa entre poco y nada cuál es el verdadero nombre. Lo importante es que, si sabemos que viene de Alola, podemos deducir quién… —La súbdita finalmente giró la cabeza para ver a lo que estaba señalando y se dio cuenta de que Gladio no estaba. Con los ojos muy abiertos, buscó frenéticamente por la habitación y lo encontró saliendo por la puerta acompañado de Silvally—. ¡A por él!

Pero Gladio ya estaba corriendo por la calles de ciudad Azafrán. El corazón de la ciudad era un buen lugar donde perderse. El aire frío de la noche había atraído a turistas y lugareños por igual, llenando las calles de tráfico peatonal. Con girar por unas cuantas esquinas y pasar por al lado de un vendedor ambulante ya había perdido de vista a los miembros del Team Rocket y sus gritos se perdieron entre las bocinas y el ruido de los motores de los coches, música animada y activas charlas.

Una vez que Gladio se asegurara de que el Team Rocket no le pisaba los talones, redujo la velocidad a un tranquilo paseo, metió a Silvally en su Pokéball y se guardó la pulsera Z. No tenía sentido llamar más la atención. Pero ahora tenía un problema. Su plan era regresar a Alola. Bueno, todavía pretendía volver a Alola, aunque ahora tenía que lidiar con algunos posibles espías del Team Rocket buscándolo allí. Eso significaba que no era buena idea retornar a la Escuela Pokémon o a cualquier otro lugar público. Necesitaba un lugar cerca de casa, pero donde pudiera desaparecer por una temporada.

Gladio gruñó para sus adentros. Conocía un lugar al que ir. Y una persona en particular a la que podría hablar. Pero Gladio seriamente, muy seriamente, deseaba no tener que volver a cruzar su camino con el de aquel hombre.

Su mano se cerró alrededor de la Masterball con tanta fuerza que sentía la energía que emanaba de su interior.

 _Bueno, Guzmán siempre decía que podría tener en sus manos a cualquier líder de gimnasio,_ pensó Gladio, _Supongo que descubrirá cuán cierto es eso._

-0-

—¡Quiero volver a ver a Brock! —ordenó Ash. Pierce era mucho más alto que él, por lo que el chico tenía que gritar hacia arriba más que de frente. Pero al menos consiguió llamar su atención. Ese era el primer paso de su plan.

Pierce olfateó como si alguien hubiera dejado suelto a un Trubbish en la habitación y miró abajo entrecerrando los ojos en seña de desaprobación hacia Ash.

—Joven, puede que seas el hijo de Giovanni, pero tengo mis órdenes sobre cómo administrar el recinto en su ausencia, y te agradecería que no me gritaras.

Ash apretó los puños mientras Pierce pasaba por su lado. Así no era cómo debían ir las cosas. No podía dejarse ignorar. Ash siguió a Pierce por el pasillo, con Aquafeles siguiéndole el ritmo. Ash no había planeado traer al Pokémon acuático consigo, no hasta que Jessie le recomendó llevarse a un intérprete si se suponía que estaba pidiendo ver a Brock.

Pierce miró por encima del hombro y notó que Ash lo estaba siguiendo, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto por dos largos minutos de caminar por el pasillo hasta doblar la esquina. Cuando nada de eso parecía desorientarlo ni disuadirlo, Pierce se paró frente a un gran juego de puertas con intrincados tallados de Rhydon y Nidoking grabados en la madera. Ash estaba casi seguro de que aquel era el lugar donde Giovanni llevaba a los que quería desafiarlo como líder de gimnasio, pero como solamente estuvo ahí en una ocasión, resultaba complicado de recordar.

—Eres persistente, ¿eh? —se quejó Pierce.

Ash se enderezó con orgullo.

—Desde luego. Y no me pienso ir a ninguna parte hasta que…

—Hasta que hables con tu amigo. Lo sé, te entendí la primera vez. —Pierce sacó una tarjeta de debajo de su manga y la deslizó por el lector para desbloquear la puerta. Mientras esta se abría, Ash podía escuchar los sonidos de un combate Pokémon: un rugido, un chillido, el suelo temblando bajo sus pies. Cual fuera la clase de combate que se estaba librando dentro, era de lo más intensa—. Desgraciadamente —continuó Pierce—, el Pokémon con el que tantas ganas tienes de hablar está en mitad de una seria sesión de entrenamiento. Pero si insistes en acosarme hasta que puedas hacer algo, te sugiero que entres y esperes hasta que el entrenamiento haya finalizado.

Ash se puso rígido.

—Brock no es un Pokémon. Es una persona.

—Disculpa. Simplemente asumí que lo identificarías por su ADN actual, no por tu propio sentimentalismo. —Tras esas palabras, Pierce terminó de abrir por completo las puertas.

La escena que vio Ash lo hizo sentir menos incómodo de lo que habría estado en el pasado. Brock siempre había sido una de las personas más tranquilas que Ash conocía. Sí, podía batirse en duelo con otros Pokémon, y bastante bien, pero solo lo hacía cuando debía. Su mayor pasión era el de criar Pokémon, de cuidarlos y alimentarlos desde pequeños.

La forma en la que estaba peleando cuando Ash entró era totalmente extraña. Con cada impacto de su enorme cola contra el suelo, Brock gritaba lleno de ira y frustración, como si el hecho de combatir le dañara y estuviera obligado a actuar de esa manera.

El Pokémon contra el que luchaba parecía igual de agitado. Se trataba de un Noibat que volaba salvajemente en círculos, llorando y chillando más que realizando algún movimiento. Intentó lo que aparentemente era el movimiento Superdiente, el cual rebotó en Brock. Este rápidamente contraatacó con un lanzarrocas que causó que el Noibat cayera al suelo. El Pokémon murciélago trató de levantarse, pero Ash podía ver en sus temblorosas extremidades que había perdido toda su energía.

Una mueca se dibujó en la cara de Pierce que velozmente cubrió y aplaudió con las manos.

—Este combate ha terminado. Es suficiente por ahora.

Brock se dio la vuelta, casi con intenciones de golpear a Pierce acto seguido. Entonces, súbitamente, bajó sus hombros de piedra y relajó el cuerpo como si saliera de un trance. Ash se detuvo nerviosamente a un lado mientras Pierce cerraba la puerta tras ellos. ¿Esto era lo que ocurría cuando un merger iba demasiado lejos? ¿De verdad sería capaz de contrarrestar a Giovanni o simplemente estará más que nunca a su merced?

Ash estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Pierce había dejado la puerta a medio cerrar y ahora estaba soltando un puñado de frases sin terminar en el pasillo.

—¡Fi! Me he enterado de que el jefe ha aprobado tu licencia. Felicidad- ¡Ay!

Hubo un fuerte estruendo cuando Fiora (¿O ahora era Fi?), empujó al puerta volviéndola a abrir por completo y provocando que Pierce cayera de espaldas. La mujer miró la escena rápidamente y vio a Brock recuperando el aliento por el esfuerzo de sus ataques y al Noibat lastimado y temblando en el suelo.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó. Su voz estaba al filo de perder la calma, pero sus ojos color sangre ya estaba furiosos. Se apresuró para coger al pequeño Noibat entre sus brazos. El Noibat se resistió al principio, aleteando y chillando asustado, aterrado. Esto no había sido un combate Pokémon. No uno justo para nada. Giovanni había ordenado a Brock que usara su pobre Pokémon como un saco de boxeo.

El estómago de Ash se revolvió ante la idea.

—¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí!? —bramó Fiora. El Noibat entró en pánico y se soltó de sus brazos. Ella sacó rápidamente una Ultraball de su cinturón y metió al Pokémon en su interior. Incluso a pesar de que ahora estaba a salvo, el Noibat se agitaba dentro de la Pokéball haciéndola temblar. Fiora dijo algo tranquilizador antes de colocar la Pokéball en el cinturón y dirigirse a Brock llena de ira—. ¡Tú! —le gritó, señalándolo con el dedo—. ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de entrenar con Raven? ¡A penas ha salido del huevo! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Brock no se defendió ante las acusaciones. De hecho, retrocedió y se encogió en un ovillo como si tuviera medio de derrumbarse. Dijo algo con su voz grave.

—Lo siento —tradujo Aquafeles para que Ash no se perdiera nada—. Yo no…

—¡No me digas que no querías hacerle daño! —saltó Fi.

Brock añadió algo más con mayor tristeza, casi ahogándose con sus palabras.

Fi no sintió empatía.

—¡No me importa lo que Giovanni te haya ordenado! ¡Eres un monstruo! ¿Me oyes? ¡Es posible que Raven no se recupere nunca de esto! —Dio in paso hacia atrás, sacudiendo al cabeza para echar de su mente unos pensamientos oscuros. Una sonrisa manía se esbozó en su rostro—. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que necesitas probar tu propia medicina. ¿Por qué no te llevamos a la piscina y compruebas cuán bien flota un Steelix? —Las últimas palabras salieron como un gruñido, más propio de un Pokémon que de un humano. Levantó la mano y mostró sus garras afiladas y oscuras, apuntando con ellas directamente a la cara de Brock. Brock alzó los brazos en su defensa y Ash sintió que debía intervenir. Corrió hacia Fi y la agarró por el brazo. Ella gruñó en frenesí y lo lanzó a un lado con una fuerza sobrehumana terminando su trayecto chocando con Brock, el cual apenas consiguió enderezarse. Fi echó el brazo hacia atrás, lista para atacarlo a él también.

Entonces, la voz de Pierce resonó en la sala.

—¡Fi, ya basta!

Pierce se apresuró y se puso al lado de Fi, la cual le gruñó, pero finalmente detuvo sus acciones cuando él le tocó el hombro. Brock no hizo ningún intento por defenderse. Casi parecía que deseara que Fi lo atacara. ¿Cómo si de un castigo se tratara por herir al Noibat? Ash se sacudió la cabeza. No, no era culpa de Brock, sino de Giovanni. Él tenía la culpa de todo. Ash tenía que detenerlo costase lo que costase.

Pierce hablaba tranquilamente con Fi, recordándole que Brock tenía un porcentaje bastante mayo de ADN Pokémon que ella y era imposible saber los verdaderos efectos que eso tenía en la mente de Brock. Fi empujó a Pierce fuera de su camino mientras se dirigía a la puerta, murmurando algo sobre cómo curar a Raven, que era más importante que tratar con Brock en esos momentos.

De repente, su penetrante mirada cayó sobre Ash una vez más y el chico sintió como si la sala se hubiera enfriado de golpe.

—No pienses que me he olvidado de ti —le gruñó—. Eres la causa de que todo lo que está mal aquí. Y en el instante en que tenga la oportunidad, ¡te haré pedazos!

Ash se quedó temblando, con Aquafeles escondido detrás de su piernas. Toda la sala estaba inquietantemente en silencio. No se esperaba nada de esto. Aun así, tenía una oportunidad, aquí y ahora. Si no la tomaba, ¿cuándo tendría una mejor?

—Sería una pelea de lo más injusta, ¿no crees? —le dijo.

Fi entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Perdona?

Ash tosió con fuerza. Intentó sonar tranquilo, como sin no estuviera temblando. Parecía más que estuviera luchando contra un resfriado.

—He dicho que hacerme pedazos no sería un duelo justo. Ya sabes, por aquello de que eres medio Pokémon y demás, y de que yo no tengo nada de Pokémon.

Fi tocó la Ultraball de su cinturón, con los ojos puestos entre la puerta y Ash.

—¿Quieres una pelea? Pues la tendrás —presionó Ash. Sus ojos también estaban fijos en la Ultraball. El Noibat necesitaba que lo curasen. Tenía que acabar rápido, pero también precisaba de que Fi se enfadara. Eso significaba que no podía dejar escapar que estaba tan preocupado por el pequeño Pokémon tanto como ella—. Giovanni dice que no puedo conseguir un merger. Yo digo lo contrario. Tú y Pierce lo autorizáis. Y entonces tú y yo… Podemos combatir de la forma que buscas.

Brock gritó algo.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, idiota? —chilló Aquafeles. Justo después, añadió—: lo pregunta tu amigo. Yo solo he añadido la parte de «idiota». ¡Porque realmente lo eres!

—¡Esto no es asunto vuestro! —espetó Pierce—. A las Pokéball. Ahora.

Brock obedeció. Agachó la cabeza mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía en un rayo rojo y regresaba a la Masterball. Pierce recuperó el objeto del suelo con un postura tranquila, pero con las manos temblando.

Aquafeles gruñó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ya voy. Ya voy —murmuró mientras abría la puerta con sus patas—. Más te vale que sepas lo que haces… idiota.

Pierce cerró la puerta violentamente justo cuando Aquafeles soltó la última palabra.

—Fi —dijo solemnemente—. Sabes perfectamente que el jefe especificó que no se usara un merger en su hijo.

El labio de Fi se curvó.

—Sí. Y claramente el jefe no ha estado tomando buenas decisiones últimamente, ¿verdad?

Un extraño atisbo de emoción rompió la habitual expresión generalmente ilegible de Pierce.

—No, supongo que no.

—Alguien debe enseñarle lo que es la auténtica lealtad. Lo que su verdadera familia está dispuesta a hacer por él. Así que dime, ¿qué te parecería si derroto a su pequeña heredero sin sentido cuando todavía es un débil humano? No, quiero vencerlo con todo lo que es capaz. Pokémon contra Pokémon.

Pierce mantuvo la mirada.

—Pero si lo hago, desobedezco directamente las órdenes del jefe. Lo perderé todo.

Fi lo agarró por los hombros.

—Si permitimos que este niñato se haga cargo del Team Rocket, todo el mundo perderá todo, Pierce. Es por eso por lo que tengo que hacer esto.

Fi era buena. No había duda de ello. Ash miró a Pierce mientras este le devolvía la mirada por última vez. Acto seguido, Pierce suspiró.

—Prométeme que ganarás.

La boca de Fi dibujó una sonrisa petulante mientras se inclinaba para besar a Pierce.

—Por supuesto. —Entonces, Fi se volvió hacia la puerta—. Voy a llevar a Raven a la enfermería. Luego me reuniré con vosotros en el laboratorio. —Sus ojos se fijaron en Ash y la sonrisa desapareció cruelmente—. Escoge bien.


	21. Al cincuenta por ciento

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

Raven se recuperaba adecuadamente. El pequeño Pokémon tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad. No como Fi. Ella había autorizado al personal para que se metieran en el suministro de Revivir Máximos, Restaura Todo y deliciosas Vitaminas del jefe. Iba a tener todo lo que necesitase para que volviera a sentirse como siempre. Fi sonrió y acarició la cabeza de la cría de Pokémon mientras yacía en una cómoda almohada blanca en una mesa de recuperación. El Pokémon soltó un amistoso ronroneo y se frotó en su dedo.

—Noibat… Noi… —dijo cariñosamente.

Fi le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Yo también me alegro de verte. Necesitaba ver una cara amiga ahora mismo. —Bajó un poco la cabeza e imágenes parpadearon en su cabeza, logrando que su temperamento volviera la vida, incluso aunque mantenía la calma cerca de su amigo alado.

—¿Noi? —preguntó el Pokémon, ladeando la cabeza.

Fi sonrió.

—Nada de lo que debas preocuparte —le respondió.

Raven hizo una mueca de desagrado. No le gustaba cuando Fi intentaba mantener alejados algunos secretos del Pokémon.

 _Está bien._ suspiró Fi.

—Necesito prepararme para un combate. El más importante de mi vida.

Nada más escuchar la palabra «combate», Raven se levantó.

—¿Noi-noi? ¡Noi-noibat! —chilló.

—¿Qué? —dijo Fi sobresaltada—. No, por supuesto que no. ¡No vas a pelear en ningún combate hasta que acabe la semana!

Raven gruñó enfadado, agitando sus alas y enseñando sus pequeños y afilados colmillos. Fi nunca lo había visto tan apasionado.

—Lo siento —dijo Fi seriamente—. Pero no eres lo bastante fuer…

Fi se detuvo en seco con un ardor en el pecho. Esas palabras. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado ese discurso? Siempre había alguien que se lo soltaba, le decía que era demasiado débil. Demasiado frágil. Cómo no podría soportarlo. ¿Y ahora iba a ser ella quien le hiciera lo mismo a un Pokémon? ¿A uno de los pocos aliados que tenía en aquel lugar?

Fi sacó la radio.

—Aquí Fi. ¿Cuál es la hora prevista de llegada del jefe?

Hubo un sonido estático antes de que un lacayo respondiera.

—Ha habido algunas complicaciones en ciudad Azafrán. El objetivo se ha perdido. Serán unas cuarenta y ocho horas de retraso al menos.

Cuarenta y ocho horas. Era perfecto. Fi no tenía ni idea de cómo Giovanni se las había apañado para que Sabrina se escapara de entre sus dedos. Aquella mujer prácticamente estaba suplicando por un merger cuando Fi se marchó, y seguramente después de Misty y Brock, ya debería tener experiencia suficiente con aplicar una sobredosis a los humanos para controlar los problemas que sucedieren a continuación.

Tal vez los lacayos habían fallado en algo. Giovanni era un genio, pero era incapaz de compensar tanto la falta de incompetencia de sus súbditos. Resultaba demasiado suave con ellos. Eso cambiaría cuando Fi se convirtiera en su heredera. Sonrió ante el pensamiento. Entonces encendió al radio de nuevo.

—Pierce, ¿cómo va la búsqueda del merger?

Más ruido estático. Después, la voz de Pierce se escuchó alto y claro.

—El sujeto está aquí. Podemos empezar en cualquier momento. —Se oyeron pasos, lo que podría haber sido el chirrido de las bisagras de una puerta. Pierce volvió a hablar, esta vez más relajadamente—. Mantendré el porcentaje tan bajo como pueda.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Fi y se tapó la boca, no quería molestar a Raven mientras descansaba. Más callada (aunque no exactamente más calmada), dijo—: Se supone que debes hacer lo contrario. Acércate al cincuenta por ciento tanto como te sea posible. Quiero pelear con todas mis fuerzas y contra las suyas.

Pierce no respondió al momento; Fi se preguntó si se había perdido la conexión para volver a escuchar su voz poco después.

—Si sobrepaso el cincuenta por ciento, será un Pokémon, no un humano. Y un Pokémon no puede ser el heredero del jefe. Tu pelea será inútil.

—Lo sé perfectamente —replicó ella—. Así que cuento contigo y tus compañeros de laboratorio para hacerlo bien.

Miró de vuelta a Raven, ahora durmiendo alegremente en la almohada todavía con una fiera pasión grabada en su cara. No podía negarle este combate. Si Raven creía que podía luchar, entonces lucharía. Y ella lo guiaría.

Fi sonrió. El Pokémon más cercano de Ash sería la chispa que encendería las llamas de pasión de Noibat.

En la radio, escuchó de nuevo el movimiento de las bisagras acompañado de un murmullo incoherente.

—Un momento, una pregunta más —dijo Pierce—. Ash quiere saber cuándo tienes planeado realizar este combate.

Fi miró el reloj. Eran las nueve de la mañana. No dejaría mucho tiempo para preparase, pero sería suficiente.

—En treinta y seis horas —contestó—. En el campo de batalla del gimnasio de ciudad Verde. Dile al mocoso que no se pierda por el camino.

Dicho esto, Fi apagó la radio y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Las probabilidades podrían haber estado a su favor, pero había mucha preparación por hacer.

-0-

Ash se sentó en el extremo de una mesa médica, viendo a Pierce murmurar algo a través de una radio. Ansioso, golpeó con el talón la esquina de la mesa. ¿De qué tenía que hablar Pierce? ¿no podían terminar con esto de una vez? Si él y Fi iban a pelear dentro de treinta y seis horas, necesitaba estar lo más preparado posible.

Pierce se guardó la radio en el bolsillo y luego aceptó una bata blanca de laboratorio, una máscara facial y unos guantes de uno de sus asistentes, los cuales todos ya vestían las mismas prendas. La ansiedad de Ash disminuyó. Es _hora de empezar._

—Estarás atado durante la transformación —informó Pierce sonando aburrido mientras se ponía los guantes—. Estrictamente para la seguridad de mi personal. Cuando el proceso termine, serás liberado. ¿Lo has entendido?

—Completamente.

Pierce se abrochó la bata y se puso la máscara, la cual amortiguó ligeramente su voz, aunque no como para que no se le entendiera.

—Recibirás una inyección del suero primero. Justo después tendrás que sostener la megapiedra correspondiente al Pokémon que hayas elegido —gesticuló, y uno de los técnicos dio un paso al frente con una bandeja. Ash no se pudo resistir. Por un momento, se imaginó cómo sería tener cada uno de los ADN de aquellos increíbles Pokémon corriendo por sus venas. Tener puños de acero como Lucario. O ser capaz de absorber la luz solar igual que un Venusaur. O surcar los cielos con las alas de un Charizard.

Pero ninguno de ellos conseguiría nada si los Pokémon fantasma de Giovanni continuaban penetrando su mente. Necesitaba inmunidad contra ellos. Y para eso, solo existía una opción. Señaló la Banettita. Curiosamente, era rosa, con rayas grises y amarillas en su centro.

El técnico miró confundido.

—¿Te refieres… a esta? —preguntó señalando con el dedo otra megapiedra rosa. La Diancita.

Ash sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Me combinaré con esta —indicó otra vez, y solo para asegurar de que no había ningún error, añadió—: con Banette.

El técnico se encogió de hombros y separó la megapiedra de las demás, entregando la bandeja a su compañero.

—Muy bien.

Nadie habló mucho más después de eso. La Banettita se colocó a un lado, y Ash estaba tumbado de espaldas en la mesa con los brazos y las piernas atadas. Ash se preguntó… si tomaba suficientes características de los Pokémon fantasma, podría atravesar las correas que lo mantenían inmóvil. Intentó sonreír ante el pensamiento, pero perder tanta humanidad no lo divertía mucho.

Misty le había descrito el proceso de combinación en una de sus conversaciones, de modo que el frío no le sorprendió. Ash trató de imaginarlo como aquella vez que anduvo a través de una ventisca, sujetando a sus Pokémon y protegiéndolos. En realidad, si lo pensaba, aquello lo había hecho más de una vez. Sus amigos siempre le decían que hacía las cosas más estúpidas por los Pokémon. Y él no discrepaba aquellas palabras, aunque tampoco le importaba. Los Pokémon eran su vida. Y esta era la mejor opción que tenía de protegerlos. Y también a sus amigos humanos.

A medida que el frío lo envolvía, Ash vio al científico jefe sostener el orbe rosa y gris hacia él. Incluso aunque sus dedos temblaron, Ash cogió al megapiedra sin dudar. El efecto fue inmediato. Sintió una ráfaga de energía viajando por todo su cuerpo. Su piel brilló igual que un Pokémon durante una evolución. Todo su ser empezó a doler, su respiración se volvió superficial y, por un instante, los bordes de su boca se elevaron como si intentara imitar la amplia sonrisa antinatural de un Banette.

—Bien, bien —dijo Pierce—. Continúa.

El dolor aumentó en intensidad y Ash aulló. Los ruidos a su alrededor fueron ahogados por lo que sonaba como un viento huracanado en sus oídos. Pero sabía que los científicos estaban hablando. Ansiosamente. Intercambiando números y realizando cálculos.

Entonces, tan repentino como empezó, el dolor se detuvo y lo abandonó. Ash yacía en la mesa tomando fuertes bocanadas de aire. Su cuerpo se sentía más ligero. Había dejado de sonreír. La transformación… ¿había terminado? Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Su piel había dejado de brillar, pero la sensación de frío no había abandonado. Y las luces… brillaban demasiado. Quería oscuridad.

Ash levantó una mano para cubrir sus ojos, solo para descubrir que ahora su mano era gris y tenía garras. Miró más allá y vio que la mayor parte de sus brazos habían adquirido ese color. Sus dedos temblaron ante las vistas.

—¿Cuál es el porcentaje? —preguntaba Pierce.

Había un montón de pulsaciones en un teclado antes de que nadie diera una respuesta.

—Cincuenta —reveló al final el técnico.

Pierce hizo una larga pausa.

—¿Algo más? —inquirió. Sonaba aterrado.

—Solo… cincuenta, señor. Punto cero. Tan bien como puedo calcular.

 _Cincuenta. Soy exactamente mitad humano, mitad Pokémon._ Debería haberse alegrado. Aquello le otorgaba la mayor cantidad de fuerza de un Banette mientras conservaba su posición como el heredero de Giovanni. Y su mente se sintió clara por primera vez en días. Pero todo en lo que podía pensar Ash era en las advertencias de Brock y Misty. Sobre cómo se sentía cuando ya no eras humano. Ash no gritó lleno de furia. Pero igualmente, se sentía como si estuviera de luto.

Usaría ese sentimiento. El sentimiento de la pérdida. Le daría la vuelta y lo emplearía para derrotar a Fi de una vez por todas.


	22. Raven vs Pikachu

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

Había algo en prepararse para el combate de su vida que hicieron que las siguientes treinta y seis horas volaran para Fi. Ella continuaba durmiendo y comiendo con normalidad, por supuesto. De lo contrario hubiera sido muy estúpido. Ese era el problema con Diva y Dunce. Ellos sabían que Ash era un idiota y pensaron que eso les daba vía libre de hacer las cosas a medida que sucedían, sin darse cuenta nunca que ellos mismos también eran idiotas.

Aquel combate era demasiado importante para dejar cualquier cosa en manos de una suerte sin sentido o las casualidades. Fi entrenó, aumentó su poder, aumentó el poder Raven hasta alcanzar la perfección. Esto era por el Team Rocket. Por la nueva familia de Fi. Por su nueva vida.

Fi respiró suave y profundamente en el centro del suelo del gimnasio. Sus afinadas orejas captaron el columpio de las bisagras de la puerta. Miró su reloj. Ash llegaba noventa segundos tarde. Pero se sentía generosa y lo dejaría pasar por alto.

El miembro Rocket que custodiaba la puerta la cerró lentamente. Con un golpe relajante de las tres Pokéball en su cinturón, Fi se enderezó y saludó a su oponente.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó.

Ash levantó la cabeza. Fi no lo había visto desde su transformación, y había una enorme diferencia. Las zonas blancas de sus ojos ahora eran rosas con negras y rajadas pupilas. Sus movimientos eran más gráciles, más elegantes. Sus manos eran grises, con garras y fantasmales. Cuando Pierce le había comunicado que Ash había seleccionado a Banette como el Pokémon con el cual combinarse, pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo. Seguramente Ash hubiera elegido algún tipo de Pokémon inicial. O mejor todavía, insistiera en mezclarse con alguno que ni siquiera tuviera acceso a la megaevolución. Pero aquí estaba, mirándola con unos horripilantes ojos de Banette.

Había algo más de diferente en él, aunque Fi luchaba por localizarlo. Su figura seguía siendo humana pero, con el uniforme de ejecutivo del Team Rocket —todo mangas largas y pantalones holgados—, resultaba difícil de asegurar. Puede que se tratara de su postura o su expresión. Sí… debía ser eso. La inocencia infantil e ingenuidad habían desaparecido. Lo cual tenía sentido, si pensaba en ello. Los Pokémon fantasma, incluso los más bromistas, parecían sentir la muerte y la pérdida en el horizonte, y los rodeaba bajo un aura sombría. La misma que ahora emanaba Ash. Estaba determinado, pero no esperanzado. Justo como a ella le gustaba.

Desde luego, el tipo fantasma contra el tipo siniestro era una terrible decisión sin importar la actitud de Ash. Esto no iba a ser siquiera un desafío. Pero Fi le dio todas las oportunidades para que se preparara antes de enfrentarse a ella. No era culpa suya que eligiera mal.

—¡Pika-pi!

Fi miró a la puerta. El compañero de Ash entró, pronunciando su nombre y su ánimo. Tierno, pero equivocado.

En su cinturón, el teléfono de Fi vibró sacudiendo las Pokéball más próximas a este. Lo cogió, lo extrajo del cinturón y pensó en silenciarlo. Sin embargo, inmediatamente se puso a vibrar de nuevo. El número de Pierce. Fi frunció el ceño y descolgó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de mala manera—. Estoy un poco ocupada aquí.

—Acabo de recibir una mala noticia —-dijo Pierce. Sonaba como si le costara respirar—. Han abandonado la búsqueda de Sabrina. El jefe está volviendo.

 _Maldición,_ pensó Fi. Si se enteraba de este combate, probablemente intentaría detenerlo. Debía tener a Ash completamente derrotado antes de que el jefe regresara. Lo que significaba que debía actuar rápido.

—Gracias por el aviso —dijo y se dispuso a colgar el teléfono antes de que Pierce consiguiera soltar una última frase.

—De nada. Y buena suerte.

Fi sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias —respondió—, pero no la necesito.

Entonces colgó y apartó el teléfono. No más distracciones.

—Agradezco que hayas venido —dijo, estirando los brazos.

El campo de batalla era enorme, con suelo de piedra pulida, un increíblemente alto techo y ninguna ventana a la vista. Estaba hecho para que los Pokémon se fortalecieran. Ash no parecía darle importancia.

—Lo que tú digas —murmuró—. Venga, empecemos.

Con un delicado movimiento de cabeza, Fi se tocó el cinturón.

—Un combate de tres contra tres —-anunció.

Ash abrió los ojos.

—Espera, ¡creía que esto iba a ser un uno contra uno!

Claro que lo creía. Ella lo había implicado fuertemente. Pero él nunca le pidió una confirmación. Por tanto, era libre de imponer las normas que quisiera.

—Tres contra tres —repitió. Luego levantó la mano y señaló a Pika-Raichu con el dedo—. Aunque también puedes convertirlo en un tres contra dos, si te apetece.

Las manos fantasmagóricas de Ash se cerraron en puños.

—Vosotros tenéis a mis Pokémon —dijo con los dientes apretados.

—Técnicamente, son los Pokémon del jefe —replicó ella—. Pero como todavía está fuera de la ciudad, no creo que sea injusto para ti que uses a uno de ellos.

Fi alcanzó su cinturón y sacó una morada Masterball de entre las rojas Pokéball. Con un veloz movimiento de muñeca, se la tiró a Ash y, para su sorpresa, él la cogió al momento. Sus manos eran corpóreas, entonces. En otras palabras, podían herirla. Ash bajó la mirada hacia la Pokéball en su mano, pasando una garra por el relieve en forma de «M» en la parte frontal. Había visto el deprimente estado en el que se encontraba Brock, así que no le costaba hacerse a la idea de cuál de sus amigos descansaba en su interior. No dijo nada, se guardó la Masterball en el cinturón y se ajustó la gorra.

—Una última pregunta —dijo—. ¿Podemos usar Máquinas Técnicas?

Fi levantó una ceja. Una pregunta de lo más interesante. ¿Cuán planeaba utilizar? La curiosidad la consumió y no se pudo resistir.

—Una Máquina Técnica para cada uno —contestó—. Ahora o en mitad del combate. Tú eliges.

Ash asintió y Fi observó atentamente como él sacaba una pequeña caja con el número diecisiete inscrito en la tapa.

 _¿Protección?_ Fi quiso reír, pero resistió la tentación. Ella tenía una serie de Máquinas Técnicas a mano, peor no había motivo para cambiar su propio set de movimientos en el último segundo. Cuando el polvo de la Máquina Técnica se asentó, Ash soltó un pequeño estornudo y agitó una mano hacia Fi para que se percatara de que estaba preparado. El lacayo que custodiaba la puerta alzó un brazo.

—Este va a ser un combate de tres contra tres —proclamó—. Ash Ketchum contra Fiora…

—¡Fi! —bramó ella.

El lacayo se encogió y tragó saliva.

—M-Mis disculpas. Contra Fi Bloodstone Sycamore. ¡Escoged vuestro primer Pokémon!

La Pokéball ya estaba en la mano de Fi. La lanzó al campo de batalla y, en un destello de luz blanca, el Absol de Pierce apareció con un aullido.

Ash, actuando predeciblemente, señaló a Pika-Raichu y lo mandó al campo de batalla. Mientras ninguno de los dos estaba peleando por su cuenta todavía, Fi y Ash se retiraron a las esquinas del campo de batalla para permitir que sus Pokémon usaran todo el espacio del gimnasio.

Fi sonrió.

—Comencemos con una Danza Espada —dijo.

—¡Pikachu, rayo! —ordenó Ash.

Pikachu arremetió. Fi apretó los dientes. Era rápido, incluso para un Pokémon de aspecto rechoncho. Ella confiaba en poder atacar primero, pero si ella y Ash habían entrenado a sus Pokémon en velocidad, estaba claro quien ganaría.

Entonces, Ash añadió otra orden a la anterior que aparentemente no tenía sentido.

—¡Apunta a su cuerno!

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Fi.

Pero el Pokémon eléctrico saltó en el aire y expulsó una intensa descarga de electricidad centrando el ataque directamente en el cuerno de Absol. Al Pokémon siniestro se le escapó un aullido de dolor, pero se mantuvo firme. Acto seguido se preparó y los vientos se agitaron a su alrededor mientras efectuaba el movimiento Danza Espada, aumentando su poder de ataque a unos niveles fantásticos. Pero el rayo había borrado mucho de ese incremento. Y si el Pokémon de Ash volvía a golpear primero…

Fi apretó los dientes.

—Ataque rápido —ordenó.

Absol emitió un ladrido de aprobación y actuó velozmente, provocando algunos daños serios en el Pokémon de Ash. Pero cuando Ash repitió una vez más la orden del ataque rayo, Absol perdió la energía para un tercer ataque y cayó al suelo debilitado.

—Absol está… —empezó el lacayo.

—¡Ya lo sé, idiota! —ladró Fi al hombre. Este agazapó la cabeza, con la esperanza de que finalmente se diera cuenta de lo inútil que era.

Fi retiró a Absol y le agradeció por un trabajo bien hecho. Entonces miró fijamente a Ash.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —inquirió—. ¿«Apunta al cuerno»?

Ash sonrió. No con su típica sonrisa boba, pero lo más próximo que había estado desde que entró en el gimnasio.

—Usé esa técnica contra un Rhydon en otra ocasión, y funcionó muy bien —explicó—. Supuse que valía la pena volverlo a probar.

La mandíbula de Fi se aflojó. Era tan estúpido que ella apenas podía pronunciar una palabra.

—Lo usaste con un… ¡Pero si Rhydon es de tipo tierra!

El hecho parecía perderse completamente en él, por lo que Fi se rindió en buscar sentido a su respuesta y alcanzó su siguiente Pokéball. _Lo próximo que me cuente será que golpeó a un fantasma con el movimiento Megapuño._

Una vez más, hubo un destello de luz. Esta vez, Raven fue el Pokémon que entró en la batalla. El pequeño Noibat estaba feliz y excitado, y para el gran alivio de Fi, también lleno de vida. Sonrió y señaló hacia adelante.

—Veamos… Podría usar Ataque Ala…

Ash se veía esperanzado, lo que hizo que Fi se riera.

—Oh, vaya. ¿En serio pensabas que haría eso? ¡Qué mal que sepa cómo funciona la tabla de tipos! —apuntó al frente—. ¡Raven, usa Triturar y apunta a su cola!

Ash se asustó, aparentemente olvidando que estaba en mitad de un combate y tartamudeó al dar a su Pokémon su siguiente orden.

—Esto… ¡Pikachu, cabezazo!

Pika-Raichu agachó la cabeza, preparando su ataque y aumentando su defensa. Pero Raven voló por detrás de él y mordió con fuerza su cola en forma de relámpago. Pika-Raichu gritó de dolor y cayó a un lado, donde Raven aprovechó para tirar enérgicamente antes de finalizar su mordisco. Pikachu voló de espaldas y chocó violentamente de espaldas contra una de las paredes del gimnasio. Intentó recomponerse, pero sus piernas se rindieron y se desplomó en el suelo, abatido.

Fi se llevó las manos a la cintura y brillo de satisfacción.

—¿Quién lo diría? ¡Sí que funciona!

Ash corrió hacia su Pokémon y arrugó la frente mirando a Fi. (De verdad, recordaba que había ordenado a su propio Pokémon que electrocutara al de ella, ¿no? Los combates no eran un terreno seguro, precisamente.) Afortunadamente, Pika-Raichu se recuperó en cuestión de segundos gracias a un revivir y se colocó al lado de su entrenador, animándolo.

Ash apretó los dientes. Su mano estaba puesta en la Masterball ahora.

—No pelearé a menos que ella quiera —avisó.

—Haz lo que quieras —dijo Fi, encogiéndose de hombros.

Con eso, Ash lanzó la Masterball. Esta se abrió liberando un brillo blanco más intenso que los dos anteriores. La figura de Misty emergió de la luz, separando los brazos como si hubiera estado durmiendo en posición fetal dentro de la Pokéball. Se estiró y miró a su alrededor confundida. Se equilibró bastante bien para tener la parte inferior de su cuerpo más pensada para el agua que para la tierra. Cuando pareció que se había dado cuenta de que estaba en un campo de batalla, miró detrás de ella y fijó sus ojos en Ash. Su sonrisa inicial al ver a su amigo se desvaneció.

—Tú… te has hecho con un merger —dijo. No le juzgó. Pero tampoco estaba feliz.

—Sí… —dijo él, sonando igual de infeliz consigo mismo—. Pero todo va a ir bien. Lo prometo. Solo tenemos que ganar esta pelea contra Fi y…

—¿Tenemos? —preguntó Misty con un tono divertido en su voz. Aquello también debió sonarle divertido en la mente de Ash.

—Q-Quiero decir… si tú quieres… si te apetece ayudarme… —logró pronunciar Ash.

Misty sonrió.

—Estoy contigo —aceptó. Entonces se dio la vuelta hacia Raven. El pequeño murciélago-dragón, el cual saltaba arriba y abajo con entusiasmo, listo para su próximo contrincante.

—Muy bien —dijo Ash, dando al vuelta a su gorra. El movimiento parecía ser ya algo típico de él—. Empecemos con… ¡Pistola Agua!

Misty se vio desaminada.

—O, ¿por qué no empezar con algo más poderoso? —sugirió.

Ash bajó la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Como tú veas.

Fi sintió cómo su confianza volvía. Era cierto que un Gyarados combinado con un humano sería un rival muy difícil tanto para ella como para Raven. Pero ella jamás se había retractado antes y no tenía intención de hacerlo ahora.

Raven seguía saltando por todas partes salvajemente, casi como si poseyera tanta energía que su cuerpo no podía contenerlo. Entonces sus alas empezaron a brillar. La luz blanca se esparció por su espalda, cara y pecho a medida que el cuerpo de Raven crecía. Sus alas duplicaron… no, triplicaron su longitud comparado con el tamaño anterior. Sus agresivos ladridos se transformaron en profundos rugidos. Sus orejas se estiraron para captar hasta el sonido más débil. Entonces la luz desapareció y Raven dejó de ser un Noibat. Ahora era un Noivern. Su pelo lavanda se tornó negro, y sus alas moradas brillaban con una tonalidad verde azulada. Misty miró a su oponente, ahora viéndose un poco pálida.

Fi no lo pudo resistir. Soltó una sonrisa salvaje que resonó por todo el gimnasio.

—¿Querías pelear? —dijo—. Muy bien. Entonces, ¡Peleemos!


	23. Misty vs Fi

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

Por mucho que Fi deseara destruir a Misty, le permitió un momento para susurrar los movimientos que conocía a Ash, sin duda con algunas interesantes sugerencias también. Patético, la verdad. El hijo del jefe no sabía siquiera cómo combatir sin que alguien le llevara de la mano.

 _No bajes la guardia,_ se dijo a sí misma. Noivern era de tipo dragón después de todo. Por suerte, resistía los ataques de tipo agua de un Gyarados, y este no lo era tanto contra los movimientos de tipo dragón. Pero mientras ella golpease rápido y fuerte, daba igual lo que supiera Misty. _En realidad,_ pensó, _puede que acceda al uso gratuito de una Máquina Técnica al final._ Fi alcanzó su cinturón. Ella siempre se guardaba una Máquina Técnica de repuesto en particular. Nunca se sabía cuándo uno iba a necesitar un poco más de poder, después de todo. Raven agachó la cabeza obedientemente mientras Fi abrió la caja y roció el polvo sobre su pelaje.

—¡Se acabó el descanso! —llamó el lacayo que actuaba de árbitro—. El combate se reanudará de inmediato.

Misty se dirigió de vuelta al centro del campo de batalla. Raven extendió sus alas, demostrando toda su fuerza.

Fi esbozó una sonrisa. Para poder en estado puro, solamente un movimiento tenía sentido.

—¡Raven, Hiperrayo! —ordenó.

A su vez, Ash gritó:

—¡Misty, Rayo Hielo!

Los dos gigantescos rayos de energía volaron directamente hacia sus objetivos, impactando en una enorme bola de luz en el centro del gimnasio. El lacayo soltó un llanto infantil mientras docenas de trozos de piedra volaban por todo el estadio. Fi apretó los dientes de frustración.

 _¿Esa mocosa conoce un movimiento de tipo hielo? ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_ La creciente bola de energía no hacía más que aumentar su tamaño mientras ambos oponentes lo daban todo en sus ataques. Aunque, eventualmente, ninguno de los dos era capaz de mantener la expulsión de tal nivel de energía y los ataques finalizaron, provocando que la bola entre ellos se expandiera y explotara con la fuerza conjunta de ambas partes. Una densa niebla llenó el aire. Raven y Misty fueron empujados hacia atrás. Fi oyó el satisfactorio sonido de Misty llorando de dolor. Pero también sintió un escalofrío cayendo en su lado del gimnasio.

Cuando la niebla se disipó, Misty seguía en pie, aunque sus brazos mostraban quemaduras donde el Hiperrayo había impactado en ella. Raven estaba encogido en una bola, con hielo cubriéndole las alas. Pudo emitir un suave gemido antes de caer derrotado en el suelo, incapaz de seguir peleando.

Fi lanzó un insulto mientras retiraba a su Pokémon. De modo que todo recaía en sus manos. No pasaba nada. Así es como debió haber sido desde el principio. Dio un paso al frente enseñando sus garras.

Misty sonreía. ¿Qué movimiento iba a utilizar ahora? ¿otro Rayo Hielo? ¿Quizá un Hiperrayo de su propia cosecha? Independientemente del que fuera, Fi estaba dispuesta a darle a la mocosa una prueba de su propia medicina. Y conocía el movimiento perfecto para ello.

Ash alzó una mano para dar a Misty su próxima acción.

—¡Misty, Rayo!

Un regocijo palpitó a través de las venas de Fi y ella sonrió abiertamente, enseñando sus afilados colmillos.

—¡Yo primero! —siseó.

Su cuerpo se movió como un relámpago. Incluso aunque la energía ya envolvía el cuerpo de Misty, lo hizo más rápidamente en el de Fi. Podía notar sus garras temblar como si estuvieran impacientes por liberarla, y apuntó hacia MIsty acompañado de un poderoso rugido.

No hubo un choque de poderes esta vez. La fuerza del golpe dio en Misty y ella soltó un grito desgarrador, cayendo al instante al suelo. Fi se enderezó y sonrió ante lo que acababa de hacer. Ash estaba al lado de su novia, gritando entre llantos su nombre.

—¡Misty! ¡Misty! ¿Estás bien? ¡Respóndeme! —Igual que con sus otros Pokémon, él administró velozmente un revivir, aunque Misty parecía estar todavía bastante debilitada. Ella consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—Lo siento… No pude ayudar más —susurró. Entonces cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras una luz roja la atraía hacia el interior de la Pokéball.

Ash se levantó, calvando sus ojos rojos en Fi. Realmente se veía enfadado. Qué adorable.

—¡Eso ha sido un sucio truco! —bramó.

Fi rio.

—¿Perdona? No me eches la culpa de tu ignorancia cuando usaste un movimiento de tipo eléctrico en un Pokémon súper débil a estos. —Enseñó las garras—. Ahora, creo que todavía me queda un contrincante que vencer.

Ash asintió y dio un paso al frente. Su cara estaba llena de determinación.

—Puedo vencerte, ¿lo sabías? —susurró.

Su autoconfianza enfureció a Fi.

—Sigue soñando —gruñó.

—¿Listos? —preguntó el árbitro—. ¡Comenzad!

Ash se puso a la defensiva. Retrocedió de un salto y colocó sus brazos por delante de su cuerpo. Tan fácil. Estaba claro que usaría su patética Máquina Técnica primero.

—¡Protección! —gritó.

Pero Fi estaba preparada para eso.

—Canto Mortal. —Y alzó la cabeza. Sus cuerda vocales se deformaron, dejando escapar un horrendo y sobrenatural grito. Penetró toda la carne y huesos de su cuerpo, debilitándolos y recordándoles que su tiempo de combate se había limitado. Era el auténtico movimiento del Pokémon catástrofe.

Un mareo la golpeó y se obligó a mantenerse en pie para ver el mismo resultado que había causado a su rival. Ash se dobló, sus manos fantasmales puestas en sus oídos, su cara contrayéndose de dolor.

—Pero…pero… Me había protegido —gimió.

—Protección no bloquea un Canto Mortal —le explicó Fi, entonces levantó la mano con tres dedos alzados—. Tres turnos. La canción está ahora dentro de tu mente y cuerpo, y se volverá más dolorosa con cada uno que transcurra.

Ash puso una mirada engreída.

—Pero la canción también te afecta. Y ninguno de los dos puede cambiar de Pokémon. De modo que si ambos caemos después de tres turnos… —señaló triunfante hacia ella— claramente eres más rápida que yo, y te debilitarás antes. Ganaré el combate.

Fi cruzó los brazos, para nada sorprendida.

—Salvo que no necesito tres turnos para vencerte. Lo conseguiré en dos. ¡Y disfrutaré viéndote sufrir en cada uno de ellos!

Fi se posicionó preparando su próximo ataque, sabiendo que él ahora podría protegerse.

Ash retrocedió su mano cerrada en un puño.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Golpe bajo!

La velocidad del movimiento pasó volando por su lado y el hombro de Fi estalló de dolor cuando conectó su puño. Impresionante para un movimiento de tipo siniestro. Pero a la vez que el movimiento impactaba, Fi sintió como su poder crecía. Se centró en esa sensación y se deshizo del dolor.

Ash retiró el puño, nervioso.

—¿Qué demo…? —tartamudeó.

—Ah, debí haberlo mencionado antes. Se ve que tengo la habilidad Justiciero de Absol, el cual me otorga un extra de poder después de recibir un ataque de tipo siniestro —alzó las garras—. ¡Tajo Umbrío!

Fi golpeó a Ash. Más bien fue como si lo atravesara, no como si estuviera atacando la carne. Era como arremeter contra una nube densa y nociva. ¿Su cuerpo cambiaba de estado sólido a gaseoso cuando se sentía en peligro? Quizá. Pero el ataque de tipo siniestro claramente había tenido su efecto en él. Ash se tambaleó y retrocedió, llevándose las manos al estómago mientras se quejaba, casi como si realmente hubiera recibido un golpe físico justo ahí. Un movimiento más y él habría…

Fi frunció el ceño. _No, el quiere prolongar el combate. Seguramente se vaya a proteger en el próximo turno. Debo prepararme ante eso._ Fi respiró hondo, se aguantó la tentación de partirlo en dos donde se había quedado.

—Danza Espada —dijo, tan sutilmente que casi no lo escuchó ni ella misma.

—¡Protección! —gruñó Ash, colocando una vez más la mano delante de él.

Por supuesto, no tuvo efecto alguno.

El viento se elevó alrededor de Fi, llenándola con aún más poder que el que había recibido por la habilidad Justiciero. El combate estaba prácticamente sentenciado. Ash se había quedado sin opciones. El contador de la Canción Mortal estaba en uno. El podía protegerse otra vez, pero solo había la mitad de las probabilidades de salvarse de su efecto. También podía intentar derribarla, pero ¿qué tenía en contra de ella? Otro Golpe Bajo era su mejor baza y, aunque lograra herirla, Fi lo soportaría. Ella sabía que podría. Y solo aumentaría más el poder en su ataque final contra él. Lo golpearía tan severamente que jamás volvería a levantarse. ¡Entonces, el jefe vería al fin quién debería ser su verdadero heredero!

—¡Tajo Umbrío! —rugió y se lanzó hacia el chico.

Ash miró arriba hacia ella con aquellos frágiles y desesperados ojos rojo. Todo su cuerpo tembló presa del miedo. Sus labios se movieron, susurrando su último movimiento:

—Golpe fantasma.

Y acto seguido desapareció. El ataque de Fi voló y cortó nada más que aire. La fuerza del movimiento resquebrajó una enorme grieta en el suelo de piedra. Pero su objetivo se había desvanecido. Podía percibirlo a pesar de no verlo, provocándola. Entonces el poder en su interior empezó a decaer.

—¡No! —lloró—. No, no, no… ¡NO!

Fi chilló de furia y agonía, pero los efectos de la canción no cedieron y continuaron debilitándola. Cayó de rodillas. Ash reapareció después de que su ataque fuera anulado por los efectos de la Canción Mortal en su propio cuerpo. Pero fue tal y como él había dicho… Fi era más rápida. La canción acabó con ella antes, cayendo en la oscuridad. En el fracaso.


	24. Ash vs Giovanni

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

Ash estaba tirado en un bosque. Al menos, esa era la sensación que tenía. Sus ojos estaban muy cerrados, pero podía notar la fría y húmeda superficie de piedras en su espalda y escuchar un distante murmullo parecido al viento. También goteaba agua en su cara, irritándolo. Levantó una mano para apartarla o bloquearla. Entonces el sonido del viento se hizo más distintivo, y Ash logró escuchar algunas palabras.

—¡Está volviendo! ¡Se está despertando! —Era una voz masculina, pero no pertenecía a Brock.

 _¿James?_ , pensó. Sus ojos parpadearon y se abrieron. No estaba fuera, y no había agua cayéndole en la cara. Aquello había sido cosa de Aquafeles, el cual le estaba disparando pequeños torrentes de agua de su Pistola Agua directamente a su rostro. Infló sus mejillas, listo para lanzar otro torrente cuando Ash se levantó y se protegió el rostro con las manos.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Estoy despierto! —dijo rápidamente.

Aquafeles soltó un resoplido y escupió el agua a un lado, sin percatarse de que había apuntado a alguien que estaba en esa dirección.

—¡Oye! ¡Vigila dónde tiras esa cosa!

Ash se dio la vuelta, emocionado.

—¿Brock? —preguntó.

Y sí, era Brock. Estaba con los brazos cruzados, esperando a un lado, pero ahora los descruzó y se adelantó empujando la enorme cola de serpiente de roca. No estaba sonriente, exactamente, pero sí aliviado. Jessie y James se apartaron, la primera intentando poner su mejor expresión de molestia mientras que James expulsaba un sonoro suspiro.

—Bueno, al menos no nos van a despedir por dejar inconsciente al hijo del jefe —dijo. Luego miró al techo—. Aunque puede que lo hagan por planear este combate.

Ash agachó la cabeza. No había pensado muy bien el coste que tendría para todos este duelo. La mayoría de las veces, nunca lo había hecho con nada. Pero ahora que se había ganado la batalla, tenía que pensar en las ventajas que podía crear para mejorar la situación de todos… mientras desmantelaba al Team Rocket.

Ash se giró hacia Brock.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Brock río un poco.

—Eres tú el que se desmayó víctima de un Canto Mortal, ¿Y me preguntas si estoy bien? —sacudió la cabeza de la típica forma de «Ash no tiene remedio» que todos sus amigos parecían conocer—. Estoy todo lo bien que puedo estar. Gracias por preguntar.

—De na… ¡Eh, un momento! —se percató Ash—. ¡Ahora puedo entenderte!

Brock asintió.

—Eso parece. Supongo que tienes suficiente ADN Pokémon corriendo por tus venas para comprender su lenguaje. —Frunció el ceño, sus rasgos se pusieron serios, como si estuviera a punto de dar un discurso—. Te haces a la idea de lo imprudente que fue eso, ¿verdad?

—Sí —admitió Ash, rascándose la nuca.

Miró el gimnasio y observó el impresionante destrozo causado por la intensa batalla que se había librado hacía tan solo unos minutos. El lacayo que había arbitrado la pelea estaba ahora atendiendo a Fi, la cual había perdido el conocimiento por su propio ataque. Ash se lamentó por ella. Obviamente había pasado por mucho. Tal vez había una forma de arreglar las cosas… de amistarse con ella… algún día.

Justo cuando ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, en el pasillo de fuera resonaron fuertes pisadas.

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió de golpe, casi estampándose en la cara de James. Como un acto-reflejo, Brock se puso frente a Ash, interponiéndose ante quien fuera el que estaba entrado de verlo completamente. Ash escondió sus manos claramente no humanas en los bolsillos y agachó la cabeza para que el ala de su gorra le oscureciera la cara.

Giovanni entró violentamente en el gimnasio.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exigió saber.

—¡N-Nada, jefe! —contestó rápidamente Jessie, también bloqueando la vista de Giovanni para tener una buena visión de Ash.

—Solo estábamos… esto… supervisando un pequeño combate —explicó James. No debió ser la mejor explicación, pensó Ash.

Cuando Giovanni dio un paso atrás, estudió los daños en el suelo y vio a una inconsciente Fi más al fondo, gruñó como un Ursaring ofendido.

—¿Acaso he autorizado un combate? —inquirió tranquilamente, aunque amenazante.

Ash tragó hondo.

—Yo lo autoricé —respondió—. Quería ponerme a prueba contra Fi. —Mantuvo un tono elevado y desafiante. Justo el tipo que enfurecía a Giovanni.

Funcionó.

—¿Y qué le has hecho a este lugar en el proceso? ¡Has destruido la mitad de mi gimnasio, chico! —bramó.

Ash tuvo el impulso de adoptar la natural sonrisa de un Banette y luchó por mantener una expresión neutral para proteger su secreto.

—Sí —replicó—. ¡Y ha sido muy divertido!

Ash deseó poder ver la cara de Giovanni, porque de la manera en la que el hombre se estaba calentando, parecía que estaba cerca de explotar.

—A mi oficina. ¡Ahora! —ordenó, casi perdiendo el control.

Y con eso se dio la vuelta y abandonó la sala cerrando la puerta con una furia desmedida. Ash se estremeció ante el sonido para ver una abolladura en el pomo de la puerta. Demasiado para que Ash fuera el único en dañar el edificio. Pero ahora tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse. Respiró hondo y dio las gracias a todos los presentes en la sala, a sus amigos, por la ayuda. ¿Eran Jessie y James sus amigos ahora? Se sentía muy extraño, incluso difícil de imaginar. Al menos en ese momento. En cambio, se centró en dirigirse a la oficina de su padre sin darse por vencido.

-0-

Cuando Ash entró en al oficina de Giovanni, El hombre ya mantenía la puerta abierta donde los Pokémon fantasma esperaban en su interior. Ash no levantó la cabeza, procurando verse regañado. La oscuridad en la habitación ocultaría sus características Pokémon mucho mejor que en una oficina bien iluminada. O quizá no le importaba la luz tanto como antes.

En cualquier caso, se apresuró en sentarse en su silla habitual en la parte de atrás, disfrutando de la oscuridad a medida que la puerta se cerraba.

—Bien —comenzó Giovanni, sentándose en la silla en el extremo opuesto de la habitación—. Ahora, ¿por qué no empezamos por ti explicándome cuáles son los motivos por los que crees tener el derecho a disputar un combate en mi gimnasio sin mi permiso?

Sonaba más calmado ahora. El hombre parecía encontrar en el control sobre los demás algo sumamente relajante. Cuando otras personas iban a balnearios de vacaciones, Giovanni se dedicaba a torturar a sus subordinados.

 _No por mucho tiempo,_ se dijo Ash. Podía sentir a los Pokémon fantasma acercándose, pero ya no se veía incómodo ante su presencia. El frío toque de sus dedos en su hombro resultaba tan reconfortante como si Pikachu estuviera ahí.

Entonces Ash notó un hilo de tristeza, recordando que Pikachu ya no podría estar en su hombro nunca más. Distracciones. Tenía que centrarse.

—Estoy esperando —instó Giovanni.

—¿Dónde está el punto en hablar? —preguntó Ash—. Meramente vas a utilizar a los Shuppet y a los Banette para que ataquen mi mente de nuevo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no empiezas con ello y nos ahorramos algo de tiempo?

Quizá había sido una acción demasiado atrevida. Tal vez había conseguido que Giovanni sospechara. Pero no había nada con lo que poder retractar sus palabras.

Y después de vacilar por un momento, Ash escuchó a Giovanni solar una suave pero malévola risilla.

—Cierto, ¿por qué no? —preguntó—. Es posible que seas un mocoso desafiante, pero al menos eres uno eficiente.

Ash oyó la tela roja del elegante traje de Giovanni se agitaba mientras el hombre levantaba su brazo. Murmuró algo que Ash no pudo captar y más Pokémon fantasma se reunieron a su alrededor. Ash escuchaba los murmullos entre ellos, pero incluso con su reciente habilidad de entender el lenguaje Pokémon, las palabras no eran totalmente claras. Tuvo una sensación de confusión… de saber lo que se les había ordenado hacer pero inseguros de cómo debían hacerlo. Se suponía que debían manipular la mente de un humano. Pero donde se esperaban encontrar al humano, había una criatura como ellos.

Giovanni se rio de nuevo, pero el sonido fue interrumpido por un gruñido de impaciencia. ¿O tal vez de duda? Sí. Esta sería la parte donde normalmente Ash levantaba la cabeza por culpa del dolor que le infligían los Banette mientras invadían su mente. Pero el no se movió; seguía donde estaba como si nada. Aquello debía estar llevando a Giovanni al límite.

Al fin, Ash levantó la cabeza. Sabía que Giovanni seguramente podría ver muy bien a pesar de la poca luz, de que podía ver sus ojos rojos brillando de fervor. Los ojos de Giovanni se abrieron de par en par llenos de terror y conmoción.

—No —dijo. Casi sonó tranquilo al principio, para acto seguido dar paso a una ira creciente con la que se puso a gritar—. ¡No, no, no, no!

Ash se levantó de la silla y apunto con el dedo en dirección a Giovanni.

—¡Ya no tienes el control sobre mí! —le dijo a su padre. Entonces, añadió refiriéndose a los Pokémon—. ¿Querías atacar la mente de un humano? Bien, ¡Ahí tenéis uno!

Un escalofrío pasó cerca sus hombros mientras los Banette y los Shuppet corrían en una niebla. Giovanni se encogió en el suelo, suplicando misericordia a Ash. A medida que los Pokémon fantasma se amontonaban a su alrededor como una tormenta salvaje, una parte de Ash se sintió tentada a permitir que el ataque continuase. Probablemente estos podrían afectar la mente de Giovanni de la misma forma que habían afectado la suya. Puede que pudieran eliminar de él todos sus deseos como realizar actos terribles a las personas y a los Pokémon. O tal vez…

 _O tal vez dejar que estos Pokémon hagan daño a Giovanni no me convierte en alguien mejor que él._ Ash alzó la mano otra vez, ordenando a los Pokémon que volvieran a él. Ellos no se alegraron de obedecer, pero igualmente regresaron con él. Algunos d ellos Shuppet más pequeños incluso se frotaron bajo su barbilla. Ash sonrió.

—Habéis hecho bien —les dijo—. No creo que me vuelva a molestar jamás.

El olor del miedo y el sudor pesaba en la habitación, aunque el primero no era un olor que precisamente Ash pudiera adivinar. Solo era una sensación que tenía. Como algo que su lado Pokémon sabía. Se puso en pie y anduvo hacia Giovanni, quien ahora se agarraba la cabeza y lloraba en una esquina de la habitación.

—Tus métodos ya no funcionarán más conmigo —declaró Ash—. Si quieres conseguir que permanezca a tu lado, tendrás que actuar justamente. Sin trucos. ¿Entendido?

Giovanni no le miró, pero asintió y soltó otro pequeño llanto. Aquello era lo más cercano a un acuerdo que Ash podía esperar a recibir.

-0-

Sabrina había estado durmiendo por un largo rato. Cuando su Pokéball se abrió y la luz roja la liberó, era igual que alguien levantando las sábanas y tirándola al suelo a las cinco de la mañana. No es que hubiera alguien tan atrevido como para hacerle eso a otro que podía mandarlos por los aires por toda la habitación.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y noto como si flotara antes de tocar delicadamente un suelo áspero de madera. Sus sentidos se habían magnificado. Era capaz de oler el lugar. De captar telepáticamente las auras de la habitación como si escuchara una melodía. Su cuerpo había cambiado. En su mente, vio una imagen de ella misma. Verde, blanco y una mancha roja. Sus brazos se asemejaban a palos terminados en tres dedos en vez de cinco. Desde la distancia, no se la podía distinguir de un Gardevoir. Solamente su cara sobrevivió al cambio. Conservaba el tono de su piel. Seguía siendo humana. De hecho, no sintió que hubiera perdido nada de aquel hecho. Las preocupaciones humanas ahora se sentían triviales para ella.

Escuchó sonidos en la habitación. Voces. Justo al lado. Una era la voz de Gladio y la otra era una voz ronca, más vieja. Lentamente permitió a sus ojos abrirse y, cuando se adaptaron a la luz, vio a Gladio de pie al lado de un hombre que llevaba unas gafas amarillas detestables encima de una maraña de pelo blanco. Fijándose más en detalle en su cara, no era tan viejo como Sabrina pensaba al principio, a pesar de las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Quizá solo era un año mayor que ella.

—Tío, no estabas de coña —dijo el hombre rodeando a Sabrina para tener una mejor vista de ella.

 _Guzmán_ , recordó Sabrina. _Su nombre es Guzmán._ Ella ya tenía una imagen del jefe del Team Skull y lo veía más con un aspecto ridículo que amenazante. Pero le había dado cobijo a Gladio por un tiempo. Y por la forma en la que se había grabado una «X» grande por encima del logotipo de su equipo, sospechaba que ya no estaba tan metido en el mundo del crimen como antes. Aun así, solo para estar seguros…

 _Veamos como de bien funcionan mis nuevos poderes._ Sabrina se concentró y no percibió ninguna intención malévola de su parte como sí lo notaba de Giovanni. Era ambicioso, pero no abusaría de ella o de otros para lograr sus objetivos. Estaba a salvo aquí.

Guzmán sacudió la cabeza, aparentemente casi percatándose de su presencia en su mente. Se volvió a Gladio.

—Puedes quedarte aquí una temporada si lo necesitas, pero si los problemas llaman a la puerta, no nos hemos visto —murmuró—. Yo y Franci hemos empezado de cero aquí, y no necesito nada de ese drama de Kanto.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Gladio—. Te lo agradecemos.

Sabrina desconectó su conversación y miró en derredor del edificio. El lugar era viejo y estaba semiderruido. La lluvia golpeaba desde fuera y, por la forma en la que impactaban contra las ventanas, se sorprendió de que el sitio no se inundara. También olía ligeramente a moho y a pizza de hacía una semana.

Pero… no era el gimnasio de Giovanni. Tan desagradable como resultara el lugar, era seguro. Y por ahora, estaba satisfecha con ello. Ella curiosamente levantó una mano verde y se concentró en el objeto más pesado que pudo encontrar, el cual terminó siendo un sofá destrozado y maltratado. En su mente, se levantó casi sin esfuerzo. Sabrina sonrió. La pérdida de su humanidad había sido un pequeño precio a pagar. Y cuando estuviera lista, arreglaría cuentas con Giovanni por intentar capturarla. Pero, por ahora, lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar y descansar.

-0-

Ash se sentó afuera, contemplando los últimos rayos de sol esconderse por el horizonte. A su lado, Misty descansaba sobre su barriga, meneando el final de su cola de aquí para allá, probablemente disfrutando de la hierba mojada mucho más que él. Había estado lloviendo todo el día, pero las nubes había remitido por fin y se habían separado, incluso cuando el día estaba a punto de dar paso a la noche. Brock, no tan contento por mojarse, se relajaba en los escalones que conducían a la entrada del gimnasio de ciudad Verde. En algún lugar, en un grupo de tréboles húmedos, Pika-Raichu dormía plácidamente. La escena se sentía tanto familiar como extraña para Ash.

—Lo has hecho bien hoy, ¿sabes? —le dijo Misty.

Ash asintió. Todavía tenía la sensación de que si lo hubiera hecho todo correctamente, él no habría puesto a sus amigos en esta situación para empezar.

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, Brock añadió:

—No te haces a la idea de lo que Giovanni estaba tramando. Todo lo que has hecho, lo has hecho por protegernos. Y a los Pokémon.

—Es verdad —apoyó Misty—. Y si crees que te íbamos a abandonar ahora. Eres todavía más estúpido que tu padre.

Ash rio un poco. Era cierto, no sabía lo que le depararía el futuro. Pero fuera cual fuera, independientemente de cuánto hubieran cambiado él y sus amigos, afrontarían el desafío juntos.

FIN

* * *

 _Y así termina este pequeño proyecto de traducción que ha durado un año casi exacto. Ha sido una experiencia maravillosa en la que he aprendido mucho sobre traducciones y he vivido de primera mano lo complicado que es traducir ciertas cosas, sobre todo expresiones y juegos de palabras en inglés, que por desgracia he tenido que eliminar porque hacían más mal que bien. De todas formas, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido esta historia hasta el final, ya sean por haberle dado follow o no. También a todos los que pusieron esta traducción en su lista de favoritos. Eso significa que al menos mi primera traducción no fue muy desastrosa. Y sobre todo, especiales agradecimientos a_ _TheRedDragonSlayer, akasaku, sanslash332 y TEIET por haberse molestado en escribir como mínimo una review, algo que valoro mucho a la hora de escribir._

 _Finalmente, doy las gracias (de nuevo), a los autores originales de este fic por permitirme hacer esta traducción y felicitarme por haber hecho un buen trabajo con esta adaptación. Seré repetitivo, pero gracias a vosotros también por esto._

 _Y sin más que decir, me despido._

 _¡Nos vemos (quizá) en mis otros fics!_

 _SpainDragonWriter._


	25. BONUS: Año Nuevo en Pueblo Po

**Escrito originalmente por Katrina S. Forest y RaptorRowan. Portada dibujada por onichan-xd. Traducción por SpainDragonWriter.**

* * *

 **Nota de los autores originales: Hemos estado pensado en esta idea para hacer un one shot de temática navideña y finalmente decidimos publicarlo. Solo para dejarlo claro: esto no es el comienzo de una nueva historia, simplemente queríamos explorar qué estarían haciendo algunos de los personajes en consecuencia a lo ocurrido en capítulos anteriores. Nos encantaría escribir más, pero la vida real no lo está haciendo posible en estos momentos. ¡Esperamos que lo disfrutéis por lo que es y Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!**

* * *

—No pienso beber eso —dijo seriamente Francine, observando la botella que Guzmán sostenía en sus manos como si la hubiera ganado en una pelea o algo parecido.

Guzmán entrecerró los ojos. No había ido a por algo barato. Aquello era una botella de vino de Roseli decente. ¿Acaso pensaba que estas cosas crecían en los árboles?

Bueno, técnicamente, las uvas crecían en los árboles, pero ese no era el caso.

—No lo he robado —espetó.

—No estoy diciendo que lo hayas hecho —contestó Francine con las manos en la cintura—. Es solo que no voy a beber esta noche.

Aquello no tenía sentido alguno para Guzmán, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de preguntarle, un fuerte golpe llamó su atención. Se apresuró a salir de la cocina destrozada de la mansión, casi resbalándose por culpa de una baldosa suelta, y alcanzó la puerta principal. Francine lo siguió, aunque más lenta y cuidadosamente de lo que lo habitual en ella.

A través de la ventana rota, Guzmán tuvo una visión clara del exterior, antes incluso de abrir la puerta. El jardín delantero de la mansión estada tan descuidado y maltratado como siempre, pero ver todos los miembros del Team Skull en fila animaba el lugar como si nada más pudiera hacerlo. Guzmán apenas había movido el pomo de la puerta cuando el aire se llenó con el coro desentonado de varias docenas de súbditos cantando a la vez.

—¡Os deseamos felices fiestas, yo!

—¡Os deseamos felices fiestas, yo!

—¡Os deseamos felices fiestas, yo!

—¡Y un feliz Popplio!

Parecían estar bastante satisfechos con ellos mismos, aunque uno de los súbditos de cabello rosado cruzó los brazos y soltó un pequeño resoplido.

—Todavía no me gusta esa última línea. ¿Y si los entrenadores a los que cantamos no escogieron un Popplio? ¿Y si eligieron un Rowlet?

—¡Nadie elige a Rowlet! —saltó una mujer junto a ella.

—¡Yo elegí a Rowlet! —exclamó un hombre aleatorio desde atrás. Alguien lo abucheó y, si no fuera por la rápida reacción de Guzmán y el frenético gesto de sus manos para captar su atención, muy seguramente hubiera surgido una pelea en el patio delantero.

—Está bien, equipo, ¡escuchad! —chillo Guzmán, dando un paso adelante hacia el tranquilo ambiente vespertino—. ¡El Team Skull es famoso por toda Alola por nuestras pegadizas rimas y nuestro perfecto juego de pies! Vuestra tarea es aseguraros de que no quede ni un solo entrenador que no haya escuchado esta canción para mañana por la noche, ¿lo habéis pillado?

Los súbditos se centraron en él y adoptaron la postura clásica del Team Skull de una manera extrañamente sincronizada.

—¡Sí, Maestro Guzmán! —dijeron al unísono.

Guzmán asintió con al cabeza en aprobación. No había duda alguna: este equipo podía con los villancicos. Podrían cantarlos y cantarlos sin parar. Incluso aunque hubiera eliminado todas las actividades ilegales del Team Skull (o casi todas, al menos), seguían siendo una banda. No, mucho más que eso. Una familia. No separabas una familia. Fue solo que, en vez de dar palizas a los entrenadores a base de ataques Pokémon, volaron sus mentes con sus increíbles bailes. Alola sería el lugar más aburrido del planeta si el Team Skull hubiera desaparecido de verdad. Aquello era un hecho. Además, el día de Año Nuevo era perfecto para subir el volumen más allá del límite. Al parecer, durante las vacaciones la gente esperaba que fueras puerta por puerta compartiendo tus talentos musicales (o la falta de ellos). Ver para creer.

A la señal de Guzmán, el grupo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la carretera que llevaba al exterior de Pueblo Po. Entonces, en la primera fila, un lacayo de cabello azul estornudó con gran fuerza que provocó un «¡Salud!» igual de fuerte de uno de sus compañeros al final de la fila. Guzmán se estremeció. Era algo más que relajante estar fuera, era inusualmente agradable, y su pandilla todavía destacaba por sus pantalones cortos y blancos y sus camisetas con el dibujo de una calavera, dejando sus huesudos brazos y piernas completamente expuestos al frío. Todo entusiasmo y nada de sentido común. Sí, así era el Team Skull.

—¡Eh, llevaos unas chaquetas o algo para abrigaros un poco! —les dijo—. Os vais a congelar ahí fuera.

Uno de los lacayos lo miró horrorizado.

—¿Y cubrir la vestimenta del Team Skull? Jamás haríamos eso, ¡Maestro Guzmán! —Sus compañeros murmuraron su apoyo mientras andaban detrás de él.

Guzmán volteó los ojos.

—Parad con lo de «Maestro Guzmán» de una vez. Sois mi equipo, no mis aprendices Pokémon.

—Sabemos que lo dijiste, Maestro Guzmán, y lo escucharemos algún día, Maestro Guzmán —respondió el lacayo. Dio un a última pose y siguió a sus compañeros, sus pies se movían rítmicamente con la música que tarareaba para él mismo.

Guzmán cerró la puerta, sellando el aire caliente dentro de la mansión una vez más, o todo lo que podía una mansión repleta de corrientes de aires. Intentó no sonreír, era una costumbre desagradable que lo hacia ver demasiado blando, aunque no podía evitarlo. El espíritu navideño de su banda era contagioso. Pasó al lado de Francine y regresó a la cocina, pensando en ofrecerse una generosa copa de vino ahora.

Entonces recordó que Francine continuaba negándose a beber por alguna estúpida razón.

Se paró en la entrada de la cocina. Sabrina estaba en alguna parte. No había estado haciendo nada que no fuera practicar sus poderes telequinestéticos o como fuera que los llamara. Por suerte, los electrodomésticos de la cocina eran demasiado simples para ella y concentraba sus mágicas travesías flotantes en grandes escombros en el exterior.

Guzmán se quedó de pie junto a la mesa de café de tres patas donde colocó el vino. La botella seguía ahí sin abrir. Lo miró pensativo, intentando decidir cuánto lo acosaría Francine por beber directamente de ella. _Entonces deberías haberlo probado_ , le respondería. Sí, eso quedaría muy bien.

Guzmán dio un paso adelante y cogió la botella, debatiendo mentalmente si valía la pena una pelea cuando Francine se le acercó y gentilmente le agarró la muñeca. Nunca había hecho nada parecido y la sensación lo puso nervioso.

—Esto… ¿te encuentras bien? —le preguntó.

Ella le dio una sonrisa de complicidad, una mirada que podría tener a un Kahuna inclinándose en señal de disculpa sin tener idea de por qué. Maldita sea, cómo amaba a esa mujer.

—Vamos —le dijo—. Veamos al equipo marcharse.

Ella le indicó que volviera a la ventana delantera. Guzmán se encogió de hombros y la siguió. El panel inferior derecho era el que estaba roto, y cuando Guzmán se inclinó lo suficiente, pudo ver su aliento escapando por los pinchos de cristal roto. Entonces el cielo cambió. El hecho de vivir en Pueblo Po era que casi siempre se podía contar con que lloviera o que, al menos, diera la sensación. El cómo lograba el pueblo por no acabar inundado la mitad del tiempo estaba más allá de su comprensión. Pero había noches como esta… noches donde la temperatura se desplomaba. Y mientras las demás ciudades de Alola tenían una luna de engañoso aspecto cálido sobre estas, Pueblo Po gozaba de la nieve. Guzmán observó los copos descender tranquila y silenciosamente, incluso cuando se escuchaban los ecos de las canciones de su equipo calle abajo.

—Perdona por rechazar el vino —dijo Francine—. Tomaré una copa en nueve meses.

Guzmán asintió distraídamente, a punto de mentirle y decir que nunca dañaría sus sentimientos o cualquier cosa similar. Entonces se dio cuenta y la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras repetía las palabras en su mente.

—Beberás en… ¿Qué? Franci, ¿estás…?

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó, cortando sus palabras.

—Feliz Año Nuevo, Guzmán —le dijo—. Ahora arregla esa maldita ventana.

Había que decir que, si Guzmán estaba aturdido, implicaría que tenía la capacidad de procesar y entender lo que Francine acababa de compartir con él, pero no. Palabras como «padre», «bebé» y «familia» resonaron en su cabeza. Cada vez que su cerebro intentaba soportar su significado, lo escupía. Aquellos conceptos eran tan bruscos a la hora de cambiar de vida que estaba asustado de tocarlos.

Entonces habló una voz.

—Oh, ¿no es adorable?

Guzmán giró sobre sí mismo. Una mujer de aspecto poderoso con un extraño cabello blanco y negro estaba de pie en las sombras entre la cocina y el comedor. La ventana de la cocina estaba abierta (Guzmán no recordaba haberlo hecho), y tampoco había escuchado ningún sonido. Ninguno de los Pokémon bicho de la mansión habían dado la voz de alarma al sentir su presencia. Se había colado como la misma oscuridad.

A Guzmán nunca le gustó esa clase de comportamiento. O la oscuridad, en este caso. Si ibas a hacer daño a alguien, tenías que estar cerca y de frente a esa persona. Como un caballero. O algo parecido.

La mano de Guzmán voló hasta su cintura.

—No sé quién te crees que eres, pero vas a lamentar haber entrado aquí. ¡Golisopod, Escaramuza!

—¡Salazzle, Tóxico! —ordenó Francine detrás de él.

El intruso no se veía nada preocupado por aquellas reacciones. Como mucho, sonrió como si sus intentos de herirla le hicieran gracia. Mientras el ácido volaba por la sala y el movimiento característico de Golisopod se encendía como un petardo, Guzmán miró cómo la ya desgastada encimera se desintegraba, más o menos. Cuando el polvo se disipó, el intruso se había ido.

—Uf, ese bicho es rápido —sonó su voz detrás de Guzmán—. He tenido que poner más esfuerzo del que pensaba para esquivarlo. Bien hecho.

Guzmán apretó los dientes y se giró. Ahora que ella estaba a plena luz, rápidamente se percató de que esa mujer no era humana. No por completo. Sus ojos brillaban con un destello rojo, y cuando levantó la mano, sus dedos tenían garras.

—¿E… Eres una híbrida? —preguntó Francine mientras su Pokémon se deslizaba y se colocaba de manera protectora delante de ella.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza.

—Interesante. No se te ve tan sorprendida como me esperaría.

En ese instante, un tornado de viento irrumpió en la sala. Otra vez, sin que Guzmán fuera capaz de decir cómo ni cuándo había entrado, otra mujer apareció repentinamente en la cocina con los ojos brillando con un tono rojo por el poder que emanaba. Pero al menos en esta ocasión sabía que el intruso estaba de su parte.

—Cuidado —advirtió Sabrina, poniendo un brazo frente Guzmán y Francine—. Es poderosa. Está combinada con un Absol.

La mujer de cabello negro y blanco entrecerró los ojos.

—Sabrina —escupió—. Así que es aquí a donde huiste.

Sabrina no la lanzó por lo aires. Guzmán se preguntó si podía siendo Absol un Pokémon de tipo siniestro y todo eso. Pero la mujer Absol tampoco se veía ansiosa de probarlo. De hecho, alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Si te preocupa que se lo comunique a Giovanni, tranquila. Me hiciste un gran favor ayudándome con mis poderes entre otras cosas. Además, he abandonado el Team Rocket. Giovanni está más interesado en entrenar a su preciado hijo que en escucharme. —Había un amargo veneno en sus últimas palabras.

Instintivamente, Guzmán retrocedió unos pasos. Miró la ventana y debatió si empujar a Francine por ahí y acompañarla después era un buen plan de escape.

—¿Su hijo? —Sabrina ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Hablas de Silver?

La mujer Absol soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Ya me gustaría. No, una plaga llamada Ash. El jefe ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta que… —Cerró las manos con garras formando puños y sacudió la cabeza, cortando su propia explicación. Entonces su intensa mirada pasó de Sabrina y se posó en Guzmán. Sabrina no intervino. Sus ojos se habían abierto por completo al escuchar el nombre de Ash y ahora parecía paralizada, mirando a la nada y murmurando para sí misma—. Tú —dijo la mujer Absol—, vayamos al grano. Mi nombre es Fiora Bloodstone Sycamore. Tienes algo que quiero y voy a negociar por ello.

Guzmán se puso rígido. No podía permitir que aquella mujer le asustase. Y si así sucedía, su cuerpo actuaría como si no lo hiciera. Tenía alguien a quien proteger. Alguien para ayudar a Francine a proteger. Un padre… no, esa palabra seguía sonando demasiado extraña para él… un hombre que no huía asustado cuando su familia estaba en peligro.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres? —demandó Francine.

Fiora Bloodbone… o cual fuera su nombre… se encogió de hombros.

—Nada complicado. Verás, yo estaba en una posición bastante elevada en el Team Rocket antes de separarnos por nuestras… creativas diferencias. En pocas palabras, necesito subordinados. Vosotros, tortolitos, estáis listos para formar una familia, ¿no? Así que simplemente retiraos de esta labor y entregadme el control del Team Skull. Os prepararé un lugar acogedor donde podáis disfrutar de la vida como una pareja normal.

Guzmán la miró fijamente. Dos noticias difíciles de procesar en un día.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que simplemente te venda al Team Skull? ¿Eso es todo? —gruñó.

—Básicamente, sí.

Sabrina pareció salir del trance en el que se había metido y volvió a interponerse entre Fiora y Guzmán.

—Es una oferta interesante, la verdad —se permitió decir—. Nos darás tiempo para considerarlo. —Sus palabras fueron una orden, no una sugerencia. Su voz disminuyó mientras añadía—. Ash Ketchum… ¿es el hijo de Giovanni?

—Sí. ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Fiora. Desde su punto de vista, «conocer» a ese chico era como un insulto personal por el que se sentía capaz de romper algunos dientes.

Sabrina mantuvo su tono tranquilo y equilibrado.

—Me ayudó… una vez. Pero no de la forma en la que yo te ayudé a ti.

Fiora se burló.

—Es un idiota —soltó—. Pero si te preocupas por él por alguna razón, harás bien en advertirle de que se mantenga fuera de mi camino. —Asintió a Guzmán—. Hablaremos cuando estés listo. —De un salto, Fiora saltó junto a Sabrina y subió al alféizar de la ventana como un monstruoso Torracat con forma humana—. Felicidades, por cierto —dijo mientras desaparecía en la noche—. Y feliz Año Nuevo.

* * *

 _Y aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de temática navideña (aunque llegando algo tarde por mi parte) salida inesperadamente de los autores originales del fic. Cómo bien habréis leído en la nota que he traducido de ellos al principio de este capítulo, esto no significa que vaya a haber un supuesto Mergers 2 o, por otra parte, que vaya a traducirla por alguna razón. Es un bonus para lo que yo vi en los capítulos propios de la historia como un poco de cierre para los arcos que se quedaron más abiertos de lo que deberían antes de finalizar el fic._

 _Aun así, espero que os haya gustado y, como siempre,_

 _¡Nos vemos en mis otros fics!_

 _SpainDragonWriter._


End file.
